


Come with Me and Walk the Longest Mile

by CuervoToxico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegas, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, Spanish Translation, Threats of sexual violence, Unprotected Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoToxico/pseuds/CuervoToxico
Summary: [Traducción]"Stiles no debería aceptar aventones de hombres lobo que encuentra detrás de tiendas de conveniencia abandonadas". En donde el apocalipsis zombie sólo es una de sus preocupaciones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come with Me and Walk the Longest Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697935) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 

> Este fic es una traducción, dejo el enlace al fic original <3

_¿Cuántas veces he rezado para _  
_que me pierda en el camino? - "El regulador" de Clutch_  


Derek encuentra al chico detrás de una tienda de conveniencia en Nebraska, acorralado entre el edificio y un contenedor de basura. Es pálido y delgado, el pelo cortado al estilo Buzz Cut que ya está comenzando a crecer, y agarrando un bate de béisbol tachonado con clavos. Hay tres merodeadores caminando de un lado a otro delante de él, otro golpeado hecho una pila en el suelo a sus pies. Cuando uno de los merodeadores se acerca, el chico levanta el bate y espera, con ojos de acero y calmado, tan paciente que por un momento Derek piensa que esperó demasiado, se jodió, está perdido.

Finalmente el chico se balancea y conecta, ¡rasga la mayor parte de la cara del merodeador con un golpe brutal! Se tambalea hacia atrás y cae golpeando en el suelo, mientras que los dos últimos merodeadores van a él al mismo tiempo, uno de cada lado.

Derek sabe que mejor no arriesgar su propio cuello por ayudar a alguien más, pero es un niño contra todos esos merodeadores, y ya ha derribado dos. Parece que tienes oportunidad de pelear si tuviese un poco de ayuda.

Derek se mueve mientras saca su palanca de la camioneta, se une a la lucha, y todo acaba en segundos.

~ * ~

El chico es más grande de lo que vieron a primera vista, sus hombros son anchos, aunque un poco huesudo. Casi no hay grasa en él, sus pómulos afilados sobre sus mejillas hundidas, pero Derek sabe que él luce igual, dañado hasta el tendón y el hueso por suministros ligeros y vigilancia constante. Aún así, el chico luce seductoramente indefenso cuando no está empujando el bate, ojos brillantes y curiosos en su rostro joven, la parte posterior de su cuello estrecho y vulnerable.

Su nombre es Stiles, tiene dieciséis años y está tratando de volver a California. Eso parece demasiada coincidencia como para dejar pasar, por lo tanto Derek dice —Yo también, puedes venir conmigo si quieres —Está pensando en la manera que Stiles se manejó, y en la forma que manipuló el bate. No será una carga.

Derek no espera que Stiles esté de acuerdo. Desde la enfermedad, la ley de la selección natural ha vuelto con una venganza, y cualquiera que sea un jugador por ganar un poco de ventaja en el juego de supervivencia. Comenzamos tu comida, roban tu ropa, cortan tu garganta y te dejan para los caminantes, merodeadores y los perros salvajes. Stiles debería ser más cuidadoso.

Stiles no debería aceptar aventones de hombres lobo que encuentra detrás de tiendas de conveniencia abandonadas. Stiles no debería tirar su mochila en la camioneta y meterse en el asiento delantero, y confiar en que Derek no le hará nada realmente malo. Stiles no debería de ver tan tan feliz de andar con un tipo que acaba de conocer. Pero él hace todas esas cosas de todos los modos.

~ * ~

—Así que eres un hombre lobo, ¿eh? —Dice Stiles, antes de llegar a la mitad de una cuadra. Suena complacida por la idea, lo cual es un poco sorprendente.

Siempre ha habido mucha mierda anti-hombre lobo, incluso con todas las leyes que aprobaron sobre la discriminación. La mayoría del tipo de Derek mantuvo un perfil bajo incluso antes de la enfermedad, y es incluso peor ahora. Los merodeadores son mucho más rápidos y mucho más resistentes que los zombies humanos, lo que sólo ha aumentado la histeria. Además, hay un rumor de que la enfermedad comenzó con los hombres lobo, y uno de ellos infectó a un humano. Derek no sabe si es verdad, pero también podría ser... muchas de las personas que quedan actúan como si lo fuera.

—Así que eres humano, ¿eh? —Suelta Derek, sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Algunas personas tienen dificultad para saber cuando Derek está haciendo una broma, pero Stiles, que lo lleva conociendo de hace sólo diez minutos, no parece tener ese problema. Se ríe y dice—Touché.

Hacen buen progreso el primer día, aunque el viaje sigue siendo lento comparado con como eran las cosas antes, antes de la enfermedad. Muchos caminos están atascados con largos embotellamientos de coches abandonados, barricadas que bloquean el acceso a las ciudades, incluso las que están vacías ahora, excepto por los infectados. De vez en cuando, trampas. Pozos excavados en el camino y cubiertos con lonas, ese tipo de cosas. Derek perdió su primera camioneta -y un buen trozo de carne de su muslo- en Indiana. Su pierna está bien ahora, y le gusta el Range Rover de ahora, es mejor de todos modos. El Range Rover es un caballo de guerra, y puede andar por sobre cosas cuando tiene que, por lo que a veces hacen su propio camino, rebotando a través de las calles, o en campos llenos de ganados, sorprendiendo a los que los zombies no han comido aún. El principal problema es mantenerlo con combustible. Derek se convierte en un experto en el sifón de gas, y tiene dos grandes bidones de plástico rojo atados a la parte trasera del camión para emergencias. Aún no ha quedado abandonado. Stiles parece impresionado por el Range Rover, y le pregunta si puede conducirlo. La mirada que Derek le da hace que él haga una rabieta y ponga sus zapatos sucios en el tablero como venganza.

Stiles es hablador, y se sobrecoge como si no pudiera evitarlo, con las manos moviéndose constantemente mientras habla, así que en pocas horas Derek sabe mucho acerca de él. No parece notar que Derek no le devuelve el favor.

—¿Cómo terminaste detrás de una tienda de conveniencia en Nebraska? —pregunta Derek en un momento, porque es curioso, y también porque quiere descarrilar el monólogo actual de Stiles sobre la injusticia de las pruebas estandarizadas.

Funciona. En un pestañeo, Stiles está corriendo sobre ese tema.

Estaba visitando a su abuela en Cincinnati durante sus vacaciones de verano cuando la enfermedad golpeó, le cuenta a Derek. La enterraró en el patio trasero y se encerró en la casa, pensando que pronto terminaría y la vida volvería a la normalidad. Todo el mundo había pensado eso al principio.

La abuela había vuelto, más tarde esa noche, manchada de tierra, golpeando la puerta trasera. Stiles había visto suficientes películas de terror para saber qué hacer.

Mientras la enfermedad se extendía, y con ella el pánico resultante, Stiles tomó el Cadillac de su abuela y salió a la carretera. Lo hizo todo el camino a Omaha antes de que el coche cediera; acababa de apropiarse de otro y estaba buscando suministros cuando fue atrapado por los merodeadores.

Está ansioso por volver a casa. Su padre sobrevivió, dice con convicción. Derek piensa que está siendo demasiado optimista, lo que la enfermedad no hizo, los zombies más tarde lo hicieron. Las probabilidades de encontrar al padre de Stlies con vida son bajas, pero pronto lo sabrán.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Stiles pregunta, inevitablemente. Está masticando las cuerdas de su sudadera, lo que es un poco asqueroso.

—Estaba viviendo en Nueva York, pero soy de California —dice Derek. Él se encoge de hombros—. Puede que vaya allí —Deja de lado la parte de cómo ser uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de una plaga de zombi no es lo peor que le ha pasado.

~*~

Cuanto más se acercan a Lincoln, más obstruida es la carretera 6, así que cuando Derek se acerca para rellenar el tanque de la camioneta de uno de los botes rojos, Stiles saca un mapa de Nebraska de su mochila y lo extiende en el capó.

—Podríamos probar por este camino —dice Stiles, un dedo sucio y mordisqueado traza un camino que se ramifica en la carretera a pocos kilómetros de allí—. Nos llevará un poco al norte, pero podemos regresar por aquí abajo —Golpea otro camino.

Es probablemente una buena idea, Stiles ha llegado hasta aquí por su cuenta, por lo que obviamente es capaz de navegar, pero Derek no está realmente escuchando. En el montón de basura que sale de su mochila hay otro mapa, uno para California, y en ese Stiles ha marcado Beacon Hills con una estrella roja torcida.

—¿Es hacia donde vas? —pregunta Derek, sin creerlo. Señalando el mapa de California.

Stiles sigue el dedo de Derek, luego lo mira e inclina la cabeza con curiosidad —¿Sí, por qué?

—De ahí es de donde soy, mi familia... — Su familia probablemente está muerta. Lo poco que quedaba de ella para empezar. Laura le había asegurado, durante su última llamada, que ella, Cora y Peter estaban bien, pero eso fue hace meses. Probablemente están todos muertos ahora, pero la única manera de saber con certeza es ir a Beacon Hills y ver por sí mismo. La mayoría de los días, Derek se dice que quiere saber con seguridad—. Mi familia es de allí —dice Derek—. Tenemos territorio allí.

—¿Enserio? —La mirada de Stiles parece brillar por esa conexión, tan tenue como es—. Mi papá es el Sheriff.

—¿Tu padre es el sheriff Stilinski? —pregunta Derek, incrédulo, y la mirada en la cara de Stiles pasa inmediatamente de "brillante" a "incandescente".

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunta con ansiedad. Entonces su sonrisa se vuelve traviesa—. ¿Te arrestó?

Derek se ríe, es corta y oxidada, pero es una risa —No, tuvimos problemas con unos imbéciles anti-hombres lobo hace unos años — Está dejando fuera muchas cosas. Muchas. Pero no está bajo ninguna obligación el compartir toda su historia de vida con Stiles, incluso si Stiles ha hecho un buen trabajo compartiendo todos los detalles de la suya con Derek, y sólo han pasado seis horas.

—Ah —Dice Stiles asintiendo con la cabeza. Dobla el mapa de Nebraska de nuevo—. ¡Vaya, esto es bueno! Ambos vamos al mismo lugar, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?

Sí. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? Piensa Derek. No tiene idea de la frecuencia con que se lo pregunta en las próximas semanas.

~*~

Siguen conduciendo, alejándose de Lincoln cuando se encuentran con una gigantesca barricada para el tráfico hecha de cemento y sacos de arena, pintados con advertencias dramáticas de que la ciudad está sobrecargada. Sin embargo, no hay mucho más en el medio de Nebraska, y Derek comienza a ponerse nervioso por el gas. El sol ya está bajo en el cielo, y siempre es peor al anochecer. Los merodeadores en particular -Hombres lobo zombies cambiados permanentemente, a menudo vagando en manada- parecen ser más activos por la noche, lo que no es sorprendente. Los hombres lobo están siempre atraídos por la luna.

Derek se enteró de que las granjas a veces mantienen el combustible a mano para el equipo, así que la siguiente vez que ven una conducen hasta allá, con la esperanza que no sea sólo un desperdicio de gas.   
No hay tanque de combustible en la propiedad, pero Derek se las arregla para sifonar algunas de las viejas pick-up aparcadas detrás del granero, lo que le quita la preocupación.

Intentan en otro lugar a una docena de millas por el camino, con resultados similares, y luego golpean el oro en el siguiente. Hay un tanque, y tiene más que suficiente para rematar la camioneta y llenar ambas latas de gas. Incluso mejor, Stiles encuentra un tercer bidón escondido en un antiguo cobertizo. Derek lo amarra hasta la parte superior de la camioneta y lo llena.

Hay una vieja casa de campo que parece que podría ser un buen lugar para pasar la noche, pero tan pronto como abren cautelosamente la puerta ambos retroceden abrumados por el olor. Hay más de un cadáver allí, tal vez más de cuatro cadáveres, incluso. Derek cierra la puerta, la saliva se acumula en su boca mientras lucha contra el impulso de vomitar, y se apresuran a regresar a la camioneta. A veces los sentidos mejorados pueden ser una maldición, y eso nunca ha sido más cierto de lo que es ahora.

Todo huele mal ahora. Alimentos podridos, animales podridos, personas podridas. Los zombies son algo completamente distinto -Putrefacción con una matiz de infección. - Sólo hay mucho más de lo que un hombre lobo puede bloquear. Mientras caminan hacia la camioneta, Derek discretamente inspira el olor de Stiles en su lugar, tratando de arreglar su pobre nariz abrumada. Stiles huele muy bien para un chico que vive en bruto. Sólo la cálida piel y el sudor limpio, un pequeño toque de Cheeto. Es casi celestial después de la casa.

Ya está oscureciendo, y quién sabe si encontrarán algo mejor, así que después de una breve discusión tiran de la camioneta hacia el establo y cierran la puerta detrás de ellos. Derek la bloquea cerrándola con una horca de cava, que es suficiente obstáculo como para frenar a cualquier infectado, pero no efectivo si necesitan hacer una salida rápida.

El granero no está mal. Huele a heno limpio, y dentro está seco. Derek dormía peor, incluso antes de la enfermedad.

—Bueno, esto es bastante agradable —dice Stiles con admirable optimismo. Camina y se sienta sobre un fardo de heno—. Esto hará una cama bastante cómoda —dice, rebotando experimentalmente.

—Dormiremos en la camioneta —dice Derek abriendo la parte trasera de la camioneta, y buscando la mochila que usa para la comida—, es más seguro —Detrás de él, escucha a Stiles suspirar, luego se levanta y se acerca penosamente, dando un codazo a Derek para agarrar sus propias cosas.

Stiles tiene una bolsa abierta de Fritos rancios en su mochila, ahora aplastada casi en polvo, y una botella de Gatorade que tiene alrededor de un cuarto de pulgada de sedimento en el fondo. Derek cena en una lata de Beefaroni y un poco de agua. Comidas gourmet por los estándares de apocalipsis.

En el momento en que terminan de comer está completamente oscuro y se pone frío, y Stiles está bostezando. Derek dobla los asientos en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se arrastran, envolviéndose a si mismos en un ajustado y cómodo capullo de mantas. Derek tiene un par de buenos sacos de dormir que usa para hacer un agradable nido cada noche. Stiles tiene un edredón con un patrón floral odioso y una almohada que Derek sospecha vino de la casa de su abuela.  


Basado en el día hasta ahora, Derek esperaba que Stiles le hablara hasta que su oreja cayera, pero Stiles se quedó dormido antes que Derek, rápido, como si alguien le hubiera apagado el interruptor. Derek está un poco celoso realmente.

Le toma un poco relajarse lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido, por lo que pasa un poco de tiempo tumbado allí, escuchando el empuje del viento contra el establo, el rechinar del molino de viento que gira junto a la casa. No hay caminantes, no hay merodeadores, sólo la lenta, e incluso rítmica respiración de Stiles.

Derek se deja ir, y duerme hasta la mañana.

~*~

Despierta un poco demasiado caliente, otro cuerpo vivo hace una gran diferencia en un espacio tan pequeño. Stiles se movió durante la noche y ahora está retorcido como un pretzel con su trasero presionado contra la pierna de Derek. Derek lo empuja con su rodilla, y Stiles hace un sonido molesto y se aleja.

Antes de la enfermedad, Derek era el tipo de persona que repetía la alarma cinco veces antes de despertar, pero ahora cuando se despierta por la mañana su primer pensamiento son todos los zombies que quieren comérselo, lo que hace que se mueva de inmediato. Se arrastra fuera de su pila de sacos de dormir, y luego sale de la camioneta.

El aire es frío, lo suficientemente frío como para ver su aliento, pero se siente bien después del calor húmedo dentro de la camioneta. Se acerca a la puerta del granero, bostezando, y cautelosamente abre un poco cuando sus oídos no detectan nada del tamaño de un zombie moviéndose afuera.

Es temprano, el sol apenas está sobre el horizonte, los pájaros gorjean y la hierba está crujiente de escarcha. No hay caminantes ni merodeadores a la vista, por lo que se toma un momento para relajarse y ver cómo sale el sol un poco más alto. Le encantaría una gran taza de café humeante en este momento.

También le encantaría salir a correr, sentir que su cuerpo se relaja y sudar en el aire fresco, sentir que sale el sol hasta que hace calor en sus hombros. Eso sería un suicidio, sin embargo, nada atrae a los merodeadores como el sonido de un corazón que late, el olor de un cuerpo cálido. Derek cierra la puerta a regañadientes y se contenta con algunas flexiones, algunos burpees y un poco de levantamiento de pesas, moviéndose alrededor de pacas de heno. Se había convertido en nada, su cinturón apenas mantenía sus pantalones, su piel estirada y delgada sobre sus huesos. Sin embargo, si quieres vivir, debes mantenerte fuerte. Él hace otro conjunto de flexiones. Stiles duerme a través de todo.

Hay un tanque de agua detrás del granero, que probablemente no es seguro beber para Stiles, pero Derek se ayuda a sí mismo. El agua tiene un sabor ligeramente metálico, pero no está mal. Una vez que ha sorbido unos cuantos puñados, se lava un poco, silbando entre los dientes cuando salpica el agua helada sobre su piel humeante. Mientras se frota las manos húmedas con el pelo y la barba, guarda una oreja ladeada para los zombies mientras que con la otra vigila a Stiles, aún dormitando en la camioneta, pero todo está tranquilo.

Stiles todavía no se ha movido cuando Derek se ha puesto ropa limpia y ha subido las bolsas de dormir, y Derek está cansado de esperar. Ellos necesitan ponerse en marcha.

—Oye, levántate y brilla —dice Derek, sacudiéndolo un poco. Stiles tarda en despertarse, se acurruca más profundamente en su manta, refunfuñando, hasta que Derek lo agarra del tobillo y lo arrastra casi fuera de la camioneta, y luego Stiles se sienta como si lo hubieran electrocutado, todo a la vez y con aspecto molesto. Así que definitivamente no es una persona de mañanas.

—Blarrrgh —Stiles gime, sonando a un pequeño zombie como él mismo, mientras parpadea a la luz de la mañana. Es un milagro que haya durado tanto tiempo solo, piensa Derek. Todo lo que un zombie tendría que hacer es esperar a que se duerma, aparentemente.

—Hay agua afuera, si quieres lavarte —dice Derek, con lo que quiere decir, _Ve a lavarte. _Espera a ver si Stiles se da cuenta.

Stiles lo hace. Bosteza tan fuerte que su mandíbula cruje mientras busca su bolsa, pero está despierto y alerta cuando finalmente sale de la camioneta, y se ha puesto los zapatos. Se lleva su bate, aunque estará justo afuera de la puerta. El niño no se arriesga -hay zombies, de todos modos- y Derek lo aprueba. Probablemente es _así_ como sobrevivió todo este tiempo.

Stiles regresa temblando, la capucha de su sudadera se levanta sobre su cabeza mojada, mirandose tan feliz como se puede esperar de un chico que acaba de bañarse con agua helada. Después de tirar sus cosas de vuelta en la camioneta, camina hacia donde Derek está sentado en una paca de heno ordenando su mochila, y toma asiento. Huele a jabón florido de anciana y pasta de dientes con canela, y se cambió su camiseta. Derek sabe que no tiene comida, así que le da unos Twinkies para el desayuno.

—Gracias —dice Stiles, con la voz ronca de la mañana, mientras arranca el plástico.

Comen en silencio por un minuto o dos, motas de polvo flotan en el rayo de sol que calienta sus pies, los gansos que graznan en algún lugar en su camino hacia el sur para el invierno. Si Derek ha tenido otro momento tan tranquilo en los últimos dos meses, no puede recordarlo.

—Nunca pensé que me cansaría de los productos de Hostess Cake, pero estaba equivocado —dice Stiles tristemente. Se mete lo último de su Twinkie en la boca y se lo traga sin masticarlo. Esta mierda es fácil de encontrar, y no está podrida, por lo que probablemente ha estado comiendo de esto tanto como Derek.

—Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto el brócoli —admite Derek.

—Sí —Stiles suspira, sus ojos se desenfocan, como si estuviera fantaseando con los vegetales. Él se desliza para sentarse en el suelo, recostado contra la paca de heno. Su hombro presiona contra la rodilla de Derek, pero parece que no se da cuenta—. Y lechuga. Hombre, no puedo recordar la última vez que tuve lechuga —Él inclina su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierra los ojos, tal vez imaginando una buena lechuga. La luz del sol hace que sus pestañas se vean doradas.

—No se puede hacer un sándwich sin lechuga —dice Derek.

—Claro que no —concuerda Stiles sin abrir los ojos.

—No se puede hacer un sándwich, punto —dicen al unísono, un segundo después, y Derek resopla con un bocado de Twinkie mientras Stiles le sonríe, entrecerrando los ojos ante el sol brillante, y dice— ¡Jinx!

~*~

En su primer día completo juntos como compañeros de viaje, Derek descubre que Stiles tiene un iPod y un adaptador que puede enchufar a la camioneta, para que puedan escuchar música. Sus gustos no coinciden mucho, pero es mejor que nada. Stiles todavía habla mucho, pero parece estar alimentado por el aburrimiento que por cualquier otra cosa, las largas horas de estar sentado en el auto lo ponen inquieto. Stiles tiene TDAH, y no tiene acceso a medicamentos.

—Cuando íbamos de viaje por la carretera cuando era un niño, mi madre solía darme un _cuarto _por cada vuelta que daba alrededor del auto en las paradas de descanso —explica Stiles—. Luego me lo gastaba en los recuerdos que quería.

—No te voy a dar nada —le dice Derek. En realidad no ha visto un_ cuarto _en meses.

—De todos modos, ahora es un dólar —dice Stiles airosamente—. Inflación

Derek pretende pensar en ello.

—Tengo una lata de aceitunas y un poco de piel de cerdo —ofrece. Vale más que el dinero ahora.

—Trato —dice Stiles e intenta que Derek choque los cinco. Falla miserablemente.

Las paradas adicionales no son demasiado molestas, y Derek se da cuenta rápidamente de que incluso si Stiles no da vueltas alrededor de la camioneta, dejarlo salir y moverse lo hace sentir mejor. No es una molestia detenerse un rato demás de vez en cuando, siempre que sea seguro.

—También tengo un adaptador eléctrico —dice Stiles mientras se desplaza por el iPod—. He estado tratando de encontrar alguna afeitadora —Se pasa la mano por el pelo que sobresale como púas de puerco espín en todas partes, no está aplastado—. Estoy demasiado atrasado para un corte.

Derek también lo está, él lo sabe. Su cabello y su barba están largos y desordenados. Se parece más a un hombre lobo que nunca, o a un hombre de montaña desquiciado, según el punto de vista.

—Lo mismo digo aquí —dice Derek. Un ajuste no haría daño—. También me mantendré atento.

—Genial —dice Stiles, luego— ¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! —y sube el volumen.

Durante un descanso para almorzar en una parada de camiones quemados en algún lugar entre Lincoln y North Platte, Derek descubre por qué Stiles lo aceptaba: El mejor amigo de Stiles es un hombre lobo.

—¡Tal vez lo conozcas! —Stiles dice alegremente, tamborileando sobre su rodilla con su pulgar— ¿Scott McCall? ¿No? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No todos nos conocemos —dice Derek, irritado. Guarda su bolsa de Combos y la arroja sobre la hierba, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de Stiles. Stiles todavía piensa que está mal tirar basura. Parece que no se da cuenta de que las cosas probablemente empeorarán mucho más que esto y no dejarán de empeorar por mucho tiempo. En el gran esquema de las cosas, la basura es intrascendente.

—¿Cuál dijiste que era tu apellido? —Stiles pregunta, cavando el relleno cremoso de un Ding Dong con su dedo. A pesar de que se quejó de lo pesado que es la dieta de Hostess, tiene un gran gusto por lo dulce, y opta por los alimentos azucarados casi siempre.

Derek nunca dijo cuál era su apellido, pero está dispuesto a compartirlo ahora. Podría acabar de una vez— Hale.

La cara de Stiles lo dice todo. Sus ojos se ensanchan, su boca se abre en una suave O. Ha escuchado la historia. Todos en Beacon Hills han escuchado la historia. Sólo unas pocas personas conocen el alcance de la culpabilidad de Derek.

—Está bien —dice Derek—. No tienes que decirlo —Lo último que quiere es simpatía luego de todos esos años desde el hecho. Él no lo merece de todos modos.

Stiles chupa el relleno azucarado de su dedo y regresa por más— Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía ocho años —dice después de rodar su lengua alrededor de su boca. Derek suele odiar cuando la gente hace eso, compartir alguna tragedia de su propio pasado en un intento de vincularse con él o hacerle saber que entienden cómo se siente. Nadie entiende cómo se siente Derek.

—Odio decirle a la gente sobre eso —Stiles continúa—. Intentan decir cosas buenas, pero puedo decir que siempre están pensando cuán bien están ellos, no están en mis zapatos —Él mira a Derek, irónico—. Entonces, gracias. Por una vez no soy el bastardo más desafortunado en la habitación.

Derek no puede evitarlo, se ríe. Tan pronto como lo hace, la mirada irónica de Stiles se convierte en una sonrisa.

—Me alegra ayudar —dice Derek, abriendo su botella de agua. Sus dientes se sienten como si tuvieran aproximadamente una pulgada de azúcar en ellos.

Stiles levanta su Gatorade, indicándole a Derek que haga lo mismo— A la Sociedad de Padres Muertos —dice.

—Casi todos los que quedan están en esa sociedad —señala Derek, pero él golpea su botella contra la de Stiles de todos modos, y hacen un brindis por los miembros de la familia perdidos para siempre.

~*~

A la mañana siguiente, Derek se despierta con el flaco trasero de Stiles a centímetros de su cara. Él se acerca y lo empuja con un dedo, pero todo lo que hace es hacer que Stiles resoplara y bufara, antes de que su respiración se nivele de nuevo. Derek lo empuja de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

—Despierta y saca tu trasero de mi cara —gruñe Derek, empujándolo por tercera vez, aún más fuerte.

Esta vez Stiles se sacude y rueda lejos, murmurando insultos y palabras de cuatro letras en voz baja mientras tira de su ridícula manta sobre su cabeza. Derek se encuentra ahogando una risa. Tener a Stiles alrededor es definitivamente un buen entretenimiento.

La mañana es muy parecida a la anterior: lavarse, comer comida de mierda, continuando en la dirección general de Beacon Hills. Dos veces es todo lo que se necesita para establecer el patrón, de modo que así es como la mayoría de las mañanas se desarrollan después de eso.

Las cosas están bastante tranquilas en los siguientes días, o tan tranquilas como pueden ser cuando estás cruzando el país en medio de una plaga de zombies. Derek y Stiles se llevan bastante bien, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, aparte que tener a alguien más en la camioneta ciertamente hace que las millas vayan más rápido, incluso cuando se arrastran a lo largo de los hombros de carreteras atascadas.

No ven a mucha gente normal en el camino; todos aprendieron a mantener un perfil bajo ahora, porque es más probable que un extraño te lastime a que te ayude. De vez en cuando, cuando pasan por una ciudad, Derek atrapa movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, demasiado rápido para ser un zombi, o escucha a personas hablando en algún lugar en la distancia cuando salen de la camioneta para buscar suministros, pero nadie se les acerca. Una vez vieron un auto ir por el otro lado en una carretera dividida, pero ni siquiera disminuyeron la velocidad, por lo que Derek siguió conduciendo. Mejor así para todos, probablemente.

Stiles se las arregla para encontrar una afeitadora eléctrica y un buen par de tijeras, se cortan el pelo mutuamente mientras están estacionados a salvo dentro de una cerca de madera. El corte de pelo de Stiles no lleva tiempo, solo se coloca el nivel correcto en la maquina y se la pasa por encima de su cabeza, pero él usa las tijeras en Derek. Lleva mucho más tiempo, tanto tiempo que Derek comienza a ponerse un poco nervioso, pero cuando se revisa en el espejo del camión, se ve increíblemente decente. Tal vez no sea perfectamente simétrico, pero... eh.

Complacido con los resultados, deja que Stiles vuelva a poner en marcha la afeitadora para que pueda recortar la barba de Derek de lo que él llama "desaliño masculino".

—Mucho mejor —dice Stiles con aprobación cuando termina. Derek se mira en el espejo y está de acuerdo— Ahora no me sentiré como si estuviera conviviendo con Charles Manson.

—Hilarante —dice Derek, y le golpeó en la nuca. Ahora está erizado, recién rapado, y parece aún más vulnerable con menos pelo, ojos más grandes y pómulos más prominentes. Parece algo que a un merodeador le encantaría comer. Derek se hace pensar en otra cosa.

—Gracias —dice Derek con brusquedad, cuando se peina todo el desorden del pelo y se alistan para la noche. Se siente mejor sin todo el pelo salvaje, un poco más como su antiguo yo. Hace seis meses, Derek odiaba esa versión de sí mismo. Como cambian los tiempos.

—Ves, soy bueno para algo —dice Stiles mientras ajusta primorosamente su cobija de dama.

Stiles es realmente bueno para algunas cosas más que solo eso, y Derek aprende cada vez más. Él es un genio en la búsqueda de carreteras secundarias y rutas alternativas, puede resumir con detalles que entumecen la mente la trama de cualquier película de ciencia ficción realizada en los últimos veinte años, y tiene un conocimiento casi enciclopédico de numerosos temas aleatorios que van desde la historia de las justas hasta los diferentes tipos de moldes de pan. Es como viajar con la versión humana de Google.

Lo malo de viajar con Stiles es que él es un poco como una rata acumuladora. Agarra un montón de cosas aleatorias cuando están saqueando, cosas inútiles y espantosas como flamencos rosados y una jarra de cerámica con forma de teta. Agarra pelotas de estrés, flores falsas y llaveros novedosos, hasta que Derek tiene que poner orden antes de que Stiles llene completamente la camioneta con basura inútil. A veces duermen en casas vacías, pero cuando no pueden encontrar un lugar adecuado, duermen en la camioneta, así que mantener el desorden al mínimo es prioridad.

Incluso después de que Derek detiene el flujo entrante de basura barata, las cosas que ya están allí comienza a encontrarlas debajo de su asiento, en su mochila, debajo de su trasero cuando está tratando de dormir. Es como si Stiles se estuviera apoderando lentamente de cada centímetro del espacio de Derek, un esqueleto de plástico verde neón a la vez.

Derek piensa que eso le debe importar más que él.

Hay un día que Stiles probablemente recordará con mucho cariño siempre, hurgaron en una casa a las afueras de Cheyenne que obviamente es la antigua casa de un nerd de cómic. Stiles rebota en la casa como un colibrí a toda velocidad, repasando las cajas de cómics, las estanterías de los muñecos, y la figura de cartón gigante del Capitán América en la esquina del comedor.

—¡Solo lo que puedas llevar! —Derek le recuerda mientras busca a través del vestidor, en busca de una camisa o dos. Las dos nuevas reglas de Derek para la recolección son solo lo que se necesite y solo lo que se pueda llevar. Stiles bordea el limite de ambas reglas constantemente. Derek puede escucharlo en la sala de estar con un gesto de alegría por lo que_ Dios sabe qué _en este momento— ¡Y no te olvides de buscar comida! —Él grita.

Stiles gruñe algo por lo bajo, demasiado bajo incluso para que Derek se entere, pero unos segundos después, Derek escucha el sonido de los armarios abriendo y cerrándose.

—Deberías ir a revisar la ropa —dice Derek, cuando sale de la habitación y encuentra a Stiles luchando para cerrar la cremallera de su mochila—. Todas las camisetas tienen personajes de cómic —Derek no es exactamente exigente en este momento de su vida, pero Stiles probablemente las apreciará más.

Cuando salen a la camioneta, Derek mete un par de pantalones recién adquiridos y algo de ropa interior en la bolsa con su ropa sucia, donde los dejará por un día o dos. Odia usar cosas que huelen a otras personas.

Luego se gira hacia Stiles—. Muéstrame —dice, sacudiendo la barbilla hacia la mochila de Stiles.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, pero Derek tenía razón al insistir, porque cuando Stiles lo abre, se trata de mitad comida y mitad libros. Parecen ser libros de bolsillo de ciencia ficción baratos. Derek lo desaprueba. La camioneta ya está más desordenada de lo que le gustaría, y los libros no son una necesidad.

—¿Por favor? —Stiles ruega, agarrando un puñado de libros a su pecho delgado, suplicando con sus grandes ojos de ciervo—. Extraño leer.

—Tengo libros —señala Derek. No muchos, pero unos pocos. Siempre le ha gustado leer.

Stiles hace una mueca—. Sí, pero son aburridos y pesados. Extraño leer libros _interesantes._

Derek debería hacer que le examinen la cabeza, pero él frunce el ceño y dice—. Bien, pero mantenlos con tus cosas.

—Cierto, sí, absolutamente —dice Stiles, aunque ambos saben que las malditas cosas se repartirán por toda la camioneta en uno o dos días. Derek probablemente terminará usando uno como almohada.

Esa noche encuentran otra granja y más gasolina, pero a Derek no le gusta el aspecto de la casa, no es lo suficientemente segura, por lo que duermen nuevamente en el camión. Stiles está enojado, y se queja de las temperaturas frías, y la superficie dura, y la forma en que no puede estirar sus piernas completamente o extenderse. Lo que es una tontería total porque por la mañana tendrá su trasero encajado en la axila de Derek de todos modos. Él no necesita mucho espacio. Ni siquiera usa el pequeño espacio que tiene.

Nieva esa noche, solo un polvo que se derretirá tan pronto como salga el sol, pero hace mucho frío, o al menos se siente así para dos chicos de California, y Derek se desplaza medio consciente en la noche con Stiles pateando en sus sacos de dormir, temblando a pesar de que está usando casi toda su ropa. Derek gime de irritación, pero cede, rodando para que Stiles pueda abrir el capullo de la manta de Derek y abrirse paso hacia adentro, aplastándose contra la espalda de Derek.

—Jesús, estoy congelado —dice Stiles entre dientes, pero definitivamente no lo está. Está caliente contra la espalda de Derek, excepto su nariz, que entierra en la nuca de Derek. Derek hace un sonido molesto, que Stiles ignora. Stiles vuelve a roncar unos treinta segundos más tarde, y como no hay nada más que hacer al respecto, Derek simplemente vuelve a dormir también.

Cuando Derek se despierta de nuevo por la mañana, se han volteado y ahora está haciendo cucharita con Stiles. Están presionados de pies a cabeza, y Derek tiene su brazo enrollado alrededor del vientre de Stiles, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo. Stiles está usando el otro brazo de Derek como almohada ... y babea sobre él.

Esto no es lo que Derek tenía en mente cuando le pidió a Stiles que lo acompañara, y es muy consciente de que Stiles es solo un adolescente, pero se siente bien simplemente volver a acostarse con alguien, compartir espacio y calidez. Es algo que Derek no hizo mucho incluso antes de la enfermedad, y ciertamente no después. Había olvidado lo reconfortante que era, acurrucarse alrededor de un cuerpo cálido que huele un poco como él ahora, escuchando otro latido del corazón, y a Stiles no parece importarle la cercanía. Él no puede mantener su trasero para sí mismo de todos modos.

El simple hecho de tener a Stiles en general ya está empezando a pasar de ser algo conveniente a ser un cambio que es bienvenido. Derek es un animal de manada, y uno que ha estado viviendo solo por mucho tiempo. Es bueno tener a alguien en quien pensar y cuidar además de sí mismo. Le hace sentir menos solo, siempre ha tenido una tendencia a estarlo, incluso alrededor de otras personas.

Hay una vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza que susurra que esto es peligroso, que nada bueno puede salir de esto, y que recuerde lo que pasa cuando deja entrar a la gente, pero Derek lo ignora. Tira a Stiles un poco más contra su pecho e ignora muchas cosas.

~*~

Stiles lee en voz alta mientras viajan, abriendose camino a través su nueva colección de libros de uno en uno. Son _todas_ las novelas de _Star Wars._

Derek no tiene idea de quiénes son la mayoría de los personajes porque solo conoce las primeras tres películas, por lo que Stiles sigue deteniendo la narrativa para explicar, e inevitablemente eso desencadena una pelea porque Derek es un purista con opiniones firmes sobre esta supuesta mierda del universo expandido. Stiles tiene opiniones igualmente firmes a favor. Derek se burla de muchas de las cosas de los libros, y Stiles se enoja y comienza a cambiar los detalles de las historias durante el camino, convirtiendo a los Ewoks en hombres lobo, lo que Derek considera un insulto masivo.

Es una forma bastante decente de pasar el tiempo.

Una tarde, se detienen para comer junto a un lugar particularmente pintoresca del estado de Wyoming. Era un poco temprano para el almuerzo, pero la pierna de Stiles estaba empezando a rebotar, lo que significa que necesita un descanso de estar en el auto, y el clima es agradable, ¿por qué no?

Devoran alrededor de media docena de Slim Jims mientras pasan una caja de Cheez-Its de un lado a otro, sentados en la parte de atrás y observando las nubes viajar por encima. Los árboles ya están cambiando, muchos de ellos más allá de su cima, pero el sol hace que todo se vea mejor, resalta las pequeñas salpicaduras de amarillo y naranja que aún quedan entre el marrón.

Eso es algo que la enfermedad no pudo quitar: las estaciones seguirán y seguirán. Derek puede recordar haber pensado, después del incendio, lo asombroso que era que el mundo continuara como si nada hubiera cambiado, cuando para Derek todo había cambiado. No le parece tan extraño esta vez.

A él siempre le gustó el otoño, especialmente cuando era niño, porque eso significaban juegos de fútbol y disfraces de Halloween, manzanas de caramelo que se comían en el porche delantero durante la luna llena. Incluso en aquel entonces le gustaba la forma en que las hojas crujían bajo sus pies, y ver su aliento humedecerse en el aire cuando sus hermanas lo perseguían entre los árboles detrás de la casa. Realmente no se ha dado el tiempo de pensar en esas cosas en años, y ahora que lo está haciendo prácticamente puede sentir la picazón de los suéteres de lana y el limo de las tripas de calabaza en sus manos, oler las hojas muertas, la inevitable olla de chile en la estufa, el maíz dulce que su papá amaba tanto.

Durante años le dolió pensar en esas cosas, pero ahora es solo una picadura agridulce. Tal vez Derek finalmente haya conseguido suficiente distancia, o tal vez las cosas hayan llegado al punto en que son tan terribles en el presente que sus recuerdos son un consuelo en lugar de una carga. Solo hizo falta que el mundo entero se fuera al infierno para que eso sucediera.

—Cuando era niño, mi papá solía rastrillar grandes montones de hojas para que jugáramos —dice Derek, sin ninguna razón que pueda comprender, excepto que ahora está pensando en eso y no duele y quiere compartirlo con Stiles—. Solíamos enterrarnos y tratar de ocultarnos cuando mi madre quería que entráramos a cenar.

Stiles está en silencio por un momento, como si Derek lo hubiera sorprendido, y probablemente lo hizo. Derek no ha hablado mucho acerca de su familia, hablar no es algo que tenga como hábito, aunque en este momento conoce toda la historia familiar de Stilinski, hasta qué tipo de ropa interior usa el sheriff (calzoncillos, de preferencia a cuadros).

—Para que lo sepas, estoy imaginando a un grupo de pequeños lobos cachorros dando vueltas en una pila de hojas —dice Stiles eventualmente, girándose para sonreírle a Derek. Sin embargo, hay precaución en su mirada, él sabe que es un problema para Derek hablar sobre su familia con alguien más.

Derek se ríe, y accidentalmente inhala una garganta llena de migajas de Cheez-It. Stiles se ve horriblemente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando golpea a Derek en la espalda mucho más fuerte de lo que probablemente sea necesario.

—No podemos convertirnos en lobos reales tan joven —dice Derek, después de haber tomado unos tragos de Five Alive (los víveres se están volviendo muy escasos) y poder hablar sin toser.

—Oh —dice Stiles, pareciendo realmente decepcionado por esta información—. ¿Tú puedes ahora?

Stiles no sabe que esa pregunta es como un cuchillo en el corazón de Derek, y es culpa de Derek por hablar de sí mismo en primer lugar. Esto es lo que obtiene por abrir su gran boca, piensa Derek. Solo porque algunos de sus recuerdos son soportables ahora no significa que todos lo sean. Eso sigue siendo doloroso.

—Es ... bastante raro —dice Derek, dejando de lado una respuesta directa, pero luego mira la cara de Stiles, la inocente curiosidad allí, y dice—. Mi madre podía. Mi hermana mayor puede. Mi madre siempre dijo que yo estaría capaz, pero...

Derek se detiene, mira hacia abajo al medio comido Slim Jim en su mano, y su estómago da una voltereta desagradable.

El fuego se produjo justo en el momento en que probablemente hubiera podido comenzar a volverse un lobo completo, por lo que nunca pudo intentarlo. Su madre, quien hubiera sido la que lo guiara, se había ido para siempre. Laura se había ofrecido a enseñarle, pero él se había negado. No merecía el poder y el respeto que acompañaba a la consecución del cambio de lobo. No merecía ser como su madre.

—Realmente no lo he intentado. Desde el incendio —termina. Stiles ya sabe sobre el fuego, así que al menos no tendrá que explicarlo. Pide un deseo en silencio de que Stiles no le pregunte nada sobre el fuego. Eso sería demasiado.

Stiles asiente a sabiendas—. Dejé de tocar el piano —dice, cerrando un ojo y usando el otro para mirar profundamente en la caja de Cheez-Its antes de meter la mano y sacar las últimas galletas rotas—. Mi mamá me estaba enseñando, antes de morir —Él se encoge de hombros y el costado de su boca baja antes de llenarlo de galletas. _Ya sabes cómo es_, está diciendo. Y Derek ciertamente lo sabe.

Stiles se contenta con dejarlo ir después de eso, y no hablan de nada importante cuando terminan su almuerzo. Una vez que están de vuelta en el camino, Derek se involucra un poco en sus propios pensamientos mientras Stiles lee a su lado. Derek perdió el hilo de la historia hace varios cientos de millas, así que no importa si escucha ahora.

Derek no ha pensado mucho en lo que podría suceder una vez que lleguen a Beacon Hills, principalmente porque sus sentimientos sobre ese lugar son un enredo de culpa, vergüenza y auto-desprecio. Stiles tampoco habla mucho del tema, aparte de su continua insistencia de que su padre todavía está vivo. Ahora mismo están enfocados en sobrevivir el viaje, que es como debería ser, si quieren hacerlo.

Es demasiado pronto para decirle algo a Stiles, pero ahora Derek piensa que si continúan llevándose bien, él y Stiles pueden permanecer juntos una vez que lleguen a casa. A pesar de las muchas declaraciones en contra por parte de Stiles, Derek se muestra escéptico de que el Sheriff Stilinski haya sobrevivido a la enfermedad, y no parece que Stiles tenga ninguna otra familia en el área. Ahí está su amigo Scott, pero quién sabe si le fue mejor. Derek realmente tampoco espera encontrar a alguien de su familia vivo y bien. Sus probabilidades son un poco más altas, pero aún bastante sombrías.

Stiles es firme y es un luchador, pero aún estaría más seguro con Derek que solo, incluso después de que dejen de moverse. Derek no ha puesto un pie en California desde que huyó a la edad de dieciocho años, pero sabe que Laura construyó una gran casa donde antes se encontraba la antigua. Derek probablemente la tendrá toda para él, un montón de espacio y Stiles no será una molestia. Tal vez él quisiera venir y vivir allí.

Tal vez querría venir y vivir allí, incluso si la familia de Derek sobrevivió a la enfermedad. Probablemente haría que vivir en esa casa sea mucho más soportable para Derek, tener una persona alrededor cuya vida no ha arruinado irreparablemente.

Tal vez para cuando lleguen a Beacon Hills estarán tan cansados que nunca volverán a hablar, pero tal como están ahora, Derek se está volviendo cada día más apegado a Stiles. Está disfrutando de su compañía de una manera que se siente sin esfuerzo y que probablemente ni siquiera se notaría si Derek no hubiera pasado tantos años desconfiando de poder agradarle a alguien. Pero si no te gusta tu único amigo en todo el mundo, ¿para qué sirve tener uno?

Y a Derek le gusta Stiles. Bastante, en realidad. Es estúpido, pero el solo hecho de estar en la camioneta con él escuchándolo hablar sobre Darth Maul y el bloqueo de Naboo y Yanth the Hutt o de lo que sea que se trata esa historia es placentero. Su voz es familiar y reconfortante ahora, a Derek le gusta la forma en que sus manos agarran el libro mientras lee. Aún mejor, Stiles huele feliz hoy, lo cual es un milagro dadas las circunstancias. Si Stiles tuviera la nariz de Derek, incluso podría decir lo mismo de Derek.

No se da cuenta de que está haciendo algo raro hasta que Stiles deja de leer. Cuando Derek mira por encima, Stiles lo está mirando fijamente, las comisuras de su boca se curvan lentamente hacia arriba, como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.

—¿Qué? —Derek pregunta, resistiendo el impulso de revisar su barba en busca de migajas extrañas de Cheez-It.

—Estás sonriendo —dice Stiles.

Derek levanta una ceja hacia él— ¿Así qué...?

—No sueles hacer eso —Stiles no tiene idea de lo que es una subestimación—. Se ve bien en ti.

~*~

Al este de Cheyenne encuentran una pequeña granja de pasatiempo, con un granjero de pasatiempo zombificado arrastrando los pies en el corral vacío. Parece que también hubieron pollos, y alguna vez también una vaca, pero todos los animales están muertos o escaparon. La hierba fuera del gallinero está llena de huesos y plumas sangrientas.

—Wow, y pensé que los zombis normales olían mal —dice Stiles, cubriéndose la nariz. El granjero, un merodeador, se vuelve hacia él y gruñe, comienza a caminar en dirección al estiércol—. Esos no son nada en comparación con este que ha estado dando vueltas en la mierda de cerdo por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo —El agricultor zombie gruñe de nuevo, como si estuviera ofendido.

—Solo alégrate de que no tienes el sentido del olfato de un hombre lobo —dice Derek, tratando de no respirar por la nariz. Es asqueroso. Se inclina un poco más cerca de Stiles. Él tomará el indicio de Cheeto sobre eso cualquier día.

Hay un rastrillo apoyado contra el costado del corral, por lo que Derek lo agarra y rompe el asa en dos mientras Stiles abre la puerta, que debe haberse cerrado y haber atrapado al merodeador en el interior, porque no está cerrada. El clima es de la mierda, frío y lluvioso, con el viento azotando sus caras, pero esperan pacientemente a ambos lados de la puerta hasta que el merodeador tropieza, y Derek se encarga de él con una rápida puñalada.

Derek no puede oír ni oler a ningún otro zombi, pero siguen siendo cautelosos al revisar el resto de la propiedad. El establo no es nada especial, aunque sí tiene un poco de gasolina para la camioneta. Cuando miran por la parte trasera del granero, encuentran el verdadero premio: un invernadero.

Stiles está literalmente mudo cuando entran, boquiabierto, con el bate colgando de su mano. Todo el invernadero está lleno de verduras: lechuga, cebolla, col, hierbas y mucho más, que crecen aquí en medio de un desierto gris y marrón de otoño. Todo es tan fresco, colorido y vivo que, por un momento vergonzoso Derek siente que su garganta se contrae.

No es mucho más cálido en el invernadero que en el exterior, y algunas de las plantas están empezando a marchitarse, por lo que lo encontraron justo a tiempo. Sin nadie que lo cuide, todo esto probablemente estará muerto en poco tiempo.

Una vez que se sacude de su sorpresa, Stiles saca una zanahoria del tamaño del dedo de Derek de la cama de tierra levantada y la limpia en sus pantalones antes de morderla, mientras que Derek toma un puñado de arvejas. Deambulan por el invernadero, rellenan sus mejillas con verduras sin lavar, sin preocuparse por la arena en sus dientes. Hay una enredadera con pepinos en ella.

Cuando finalmente salen (Stiles lleva un tomate con él que come como una manzana), descubren que la casa es pequeña pero resistente, y se conserva. Un porche en el frente con dos sillas mecedoras lleva a una cocina estrecha con una mesa debajo de la ventana, el piso de madera liso y brillante después de años de limpieza. Una estufa de leña ocupa una esquina, una puerta que conduce a una bodega fría a la otra. Hay un tazón para perros al lado de la puerta, pero no hay perro.

El agricultor no pudo haberse infectado hace mucho tiempo, porque todavía hay huevos y leche en el sótano que aún no se han podrido. También encuentran algunas papas y frascos de mermelada casera apilados cuidadosamente en un estante. En el piso hay una botella de champán y cuatro botellas de cerveza. Derek no puede recordar la última vez que vio algún tipo de alcohol; El alcohol fue una de las primeras no-necesidades que se agotaron en las tiendas, ya sea porque la gente lo estaba acaparando o bebiendo para olvidar el horror que les rodeaba.

—¡Wow! ¡Puntuación! —dice Stiles, después de encender la pequeña vela que encontró en el estante superior, finalmente puede ver lo que Derek ve. Derek no está seguro de cuál de todas las cosas que hay es de lo que habla, pero está de acuerdo con el sentimiento.

La habitación principal de la casa se parece a la cabaña de vacaciones de alguien, completa con una chimenea y una alfombra de trapo. En la pared opuesta hay una entrada con una cortina que se empuja hacia atrás lo suficiente para revelar un dormitorio. Dos cómodas sillas rellenas dan a la chimenea, una con un suave chal rojo sobre la espalda y un juego de agujas de tejer con una bufanda a medio terminar unida en el brazo, por lo que también había una mujer.

Detrás de la casa hay un pozo con un bomba manual, y lo que queda de la mujer.

Apenas la miran a ella, solo otra mala suerte en un mundo repleto de eso, mientras comprueban si la bomba todavía funciona y se turnan para beber. El agua sabe bien, limpia y fría, pero incluso si no fuera así, aquí es donde pasaran la noche. Regresan a la camioneta para recoger sus cosas sin siquiera hablar de ello.

Stiles se lleva en los hombros sus mochilas mientras Derek agarra todas las mantas que él insiste que tienen que doblar cuidadosamente todas las mañanas, para gran molestia de Stiles. Derek ha aflojado muchas de sus reglas de viaje desde que llegó Stiles, pero se mantiene firme en esto.

La puerta frontal tiene dos cerraduras fuertes y una barra transversal que parece instalada recientemente. Stiles se ocupa de asegurar la puerta mientras Derek continúa con las mantas, llevándolas a través de la sala principal hasta la habitación sin discutirlo con Stiles. La cama parecía lo suficientemente grande para dos, y están acostumbrados a cerrar cuartos.

Sin embargo, cuando empuja la cortina a un lado con el codo, Derek se detiene en la puerta y mira la habitación. Hay un gran armario de madera en la esquina y una cama en el medio, cuidadosamente hecha y cubierta con una manta de lana. Un viejo reloj de alarma de cuerda instalado en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, con una biblia y una vela. En el otro lado de la cama hay una vela a juego y un pequeño marco de madera con un trozo de tela, una imagen a medio terminar cosida en ella. ¿Punto del aguja? ¿Bordado? Derek no sabe la diferencia, si es que hay una. La imagen es un árbol de Navidad, para una Navidad que esta gente nunca celebrará.

Derek ha visto muchas cosas malas, incluso antes de la enfermedad. Y hace mucho que dejó de sentirse culpable por ayudarse a sí mismo con las pertenencias de otras personas aquí en el camino, pero por alguna razón, esta acogedora casita de repente lo atrapa. Estas dos personas lo estaban logrando. Tenían comida, tenían agua, tenían refugio, se tenían el uno al otro. Podía imaginarse vivir así con Stiles, solo ellos dos, sobreviviendo, dependiendo el uno del otro como hicieron estas personas.

Pero ahora su hogar es simplemente otro lugar perfecto para la recolección. Derek piensa en todas las verduras, bien cuidadas, cultivadas de la mano. El gallinero vacío, el champán en el sótano que probablemente estaban ahorrando para una ocasión especial. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo podrían haberlo hecho aquí, si tan solo hubieran logrado advertirse. Dos personas, aquí en el medio de la nada, donde puedes ver un auto o un zombie que viene a millas, de alguna manera todavía los sorprendieron y ahora están muertos. Los animales probablemente atrajeron a un merodeador.

—Oye, hay un poco de pan casero y aún no está mohoso —dice Stiles mientras se acerca a Derek. Mira por encima del hombro de Derek, ve lo que Derek está mirando y se acerca más hasta que se presiona contra la parte posterior del brazo de Derek. Se queda callado, esperando.

—Tal vez deberíamos enterrarlos —dice Derek. Es una idea estúpida, una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Stiles probablemente lo señalará.

—Está bien —dice Stiles, después de un momento.

Derek arroja sus mantas en la cama, y Stiles lo sigue hasta el granero.

Encuentran una pala, una azada, y una piqueta que Derek usa para aflojar las primeras pulgadas heladas de suciedad. Es un trabajo sudoroso y agotador, pero Stiles es metódico al respecto. Ha tenido práctica recientemente, por supuesto; Él es el único de ellos que ha enterrado a alguien desde que comenzó la enfermedad. Incluso el gobierno se detuvo después de un tiempo, incapaz de mantenerse al día con la gran cantidad de cuerpos al principio, y luego, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el orden de quemado entró en vigor.

Mover los cuerpos es un asunto complicado, y se ponen los guantes que encuentran en el invernadero para hacerlo. Pusieron al hombre primero y luego los lamentables restos de la mujer, en su mayoría solo huesos y cabello, restos de un abrigo cálido, un mitón de rayas azules y blancas. Probablemente ella hizo a punto el guante, piensa Derek mirándolo fijamente.

Stiles de repente dice—. Espera un segundo —Y corre hacia la casa. Cuando regresa, tiene la bufanda sin terminar sujeta a la bola de hilo con las agujas. Parece el mismo hilo azul brillante que los mitones.

Mientras Derek observa, Stiles se arrodilla y coloca suavemente todo en la tumba. Terminan de rellenar el agujero de nuevo juntos, Stiles raspa la tierra con la azada mientras Derek empuja la pala. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. ¿Qué se puede decir?

El estado de ánimo es un poco sombrío después de eso, pero la supervivencia es la supervivencia, y ellos tienen que comer, y toda la comida aquí se desperdiciará de todos modos si la dejan. Derek hace tortillas con muchas verduras: champiñones, cebolla y pimientos rojos. Papas fritas. Tostadas. La cocción es un poco irregular, porque ninguno de ellos tiene idea de cómo manejar la temperatura en una estufa de leña, pero la comida caliente y fresca nunca supo tan bien.

Cuando eso se acaba, terminan el pan, tostado y untado con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa. Derek se prepara una verdadera taza de café caliente, casi llorando por su olor. Stiles se sirve un gran vaso de leche y luego agrega aproximadamente la mitad de una botella de jarabe de Hershey que encuentra en el armario.

La temperatura desciende y la lluvia aumenta a medida que cae el sol, por lo que Derek enciende el fuego en la chimenea y se acomodan en las sillas para disfrutarlo por un tiempo. Hay una guitarra colgada en la pared, pero ninguno de los dos sabe tocar, y el crepitar del fuego es lo suficientemente bueno. Por todo lo que hay, esencialmente han estado acampando mientras viajan, así que nunca se han atrevido a encender un fuego, por temor a atraer zombies.

Después de un rato, Derek se levanta y recupera la cerveza de la bodega. Es una marca de la que nunca ha oído hablar, pero cuando abre una y prueba con cautela es bastante buena. Stiles está encorvado en su silla hasta que su trasero está prácticamente fuera del asiento. Extiende su mano hacia la botella y por un segundo Derek casi dice que no. Él no tiene edad suficiente para beber.

Stiles sabe lo que piensa Derek. Él pone los ojos en blanco y dice— Amigo, si puedes tirar basura, puedo beber. Entrégalo.

Tiene razón, así que Derek lo hace.

Este no es el primer encuentro de Stiles con el alcohol, sospecha Derek, porque bebe dos tragos de la cerveza y solo recibe un leve zumbido. No hablan mucho, solo se sientan, beben y ponen más leña en el fuego hasta que comienzan a sobrecalentarse y tienen que quitarse las camisetas. Derek nunca había visto a Stiles en mangas cortas; Sus brazos son más velludos de lo que Derek esperaba, y tiene los bíceps apretados y redondos para ir con sus manos fuertes.

—Podemos lavarnos con agua caliente mañana —dice Stiles soñadoramente, girando la cabeza por el respaldo de su silla para mirar a Derek mientras se frota los dedos sobre la barbilla, que apenas está empezando a brotar de vello. Stiles todavía se afeita la cara cuando puede; se niega a cultivar una barba de apocalipsis. Su rostro está enrojecido por el calor del fuego, y probablemente también por la cerveza.

—Es tu turno cargar el agua mañana —le dice Derek. Habían limpiado el desorden de la cena con agua tibia y jabonosa calentada en la estufa de leña en una de esas ollas negras manchadas que los pioneros usan en las películas. Derek lavó todos los platos y los guardó, colgó el trapo en el gancho encima del fregadero seco. No tenía sentido, y nadie lo sabría más que ellos, pero Stiles no lo mencionó.

Stiles está mirando la cara de Derek, sus ojos brillando a la luz del fuego—. Estas personas te pusieron triste —dice con voz suave.

—Sí —admite Derek.

—A mí también —dice Stiles. Toma otro sorbo de cerveza, mira al fuego de nuevo—. Hace tiempo que no me sentía triste por alguien que no conocía —dice—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por mí mismo.

—Yo también —dice Derek.

~*~

La cama es agradable y espaciosa, pero de todos modos migran entre sí en la noche, y Derek se despierta a la mañana siguiente con sus brazos alrededor de Stiles nuevamente. Stiles está roncando contra el pecho de Derek y probablemente aún no se da cuenta de que sus caderas están al ras de Derek, presionando sus pollas duras juntas a través de las capas de mantas entre ellos.

Le hace sentir a Derek cosas que probablemente no debería sobre alguien de quien no puede simplemente alejarse, y definitivamenteno debería sobre alguien tan joven como Stiles, pero que demonios, es el fin del mundo y las reglas de la sociedad de todas formas ya no cuenta mucho. Mientras no actúe, nadie lo sabrá, excepto él. Realmente está empezando a gustarle la forma en que Stiles huele.

Stiles se ve más inocente y menos sabelotodo cuando está durmiendo, y más bonito incluso que algunas chicas que Derek conoce. Sus pestañas son oscuras y delicadas contra la frágil piel debajo de sus ojos, y su boca es realmente rosada. Probablemente tenga suerte de que fuese Derek quien lo encontró. Hay algunas personas malas por ahí.

Derek levanta su mano para frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles, dejando que su pulgar toque la tierna piel detrás de la oreja. Stiles se queda sin aliento y comienza a despertarse, pero no se aleja, solo deja que Derek lo siga acariciando, relajándose aún más fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Finalmente, Stiles bosteza, amortiguando el sonido en el pecho de Derek, y luego una de sus manos se adentra en las mantas de Derek y busca hasta que encuentra la camisa de Derek, se desliza debajo de ella y descansa caliente sobre su piel desnuda.

Fuera, un gallo canta. El único sobreviviente, tal vez. Ni Derek ni Stiles hacen ningún movimiento para levantarse de la cama.

Stiles no hace nada más, solo deja que su mano descanse contra la espalda de Derek. Derek sigue haciendo lo que está haciendo, nada más. Se mantiene agradable, no sexual, y eso es bueno, piensa Derek. Más confiable, menos probable que termine en un desastre.


	2. Chapter 2

La enfermedad llegó a su punto máximo durante el verano, cuando no había mucha ropa de clima frío en las tiendas, y las pocas que había ya se habían ido ya, tanto como para la continua queja de Stiles. Ni siquiera está tan frío realmente, al menos para los estándares de Centroamérica, pero la temperatura continúa bajando durante los próximos días, y Stiles está miserable, nariz y manos rojas y agrietadas. Se estremece encogido de hombros por el viento cada que salen de la camioneta.

Derek tiene un metabolismo de hombre lobo y ha vivido los inviernos de Nueva York, por lo que tolera un poco mejor el frío, pero a veces al saber que Stiles tiene frío hace que Derek sienta frío. Eso le hace querer arreglarlo. Se sienta cerca de Stiles cuando comen, trata de bloquear el viento con su cuerpo cuando caminan. Probablemente no ayuda mucho, pero Stiles se inclina hacia él cuando puede, así que tal vez aprecia el esfuerzo.

Ambos aumentaron un poco de peso desde que comenzaron a viajar juntos, beneficiándose de menos estrés y compartiendo la carga de trabajo que es mantenerse con vida, pero Stiles todavía tiene muy poca grasa corporal. Él lo compensa usando mucha ropa.

—Eres como ese niño en la película de Navidad —dice Derek una mañana, viendo a Stiles vestirse. Tiene alrededor de tres capas de ropa, y todavía sigue.

—¡No puedo bajar mis brazos! —Stiles dice, haciendo una imitación bastante buena de la línea en la que Derek está pensando, y sonríe ante la carcajada de Derek.

Stiles odia levantarse por la mañana, y es aún peor ahora que significa arrastrarse fuera de las mantas calientes y entrar en el aire sin calefacción. Cada mañana, lo primero que hace cuando se sienta es ponerse el sombrero: un gorro tejido negro que se encontró en una casa en Grand Island. Ha estado diciendo últimamente que necesita unas botas para reemplazar sus zapatillas de deporte, y hoy van hasta Laramie.

—Tal vez no deberías haberte afeitado la cabeza —Señala Derek mientras observa a Stiles bajarse el gorro con un poco más de fuerza.

Stiles le da una mirada de odio y el dedo medio.

—Trataremos de encontrarte unas botas hoy, tal vez una chaqueta más abrigada —dice Derek, colocando su mano sobre la parte posterior expuesta del cuello de Stiles por un segundo, compartiendo un poco de su calor corporal, antes de que Stiles levante su capucha y continúan con su día.

El Walmart en Laramie está relativamente intacto, lo cual es un milagro. Todos los alimentos frescos se han ido, junto con el agua embotellada, y la mayor parte del equipo de campamento y de supervivencia, las baterías y los suministros de primeros auxilios se han ido, pero ese es el caso en todas partes. Todavía hay muchas otras cosas, incluyendo algo de ropa, que es donde van primero.

Stiles si encuentra sus botas y se las pone allí mismo en el pasillo, dejando sus zapatillas de deporte -que prácticamente se están cayendo a pedazos ahora- detrás. También encuentra un par de orejeras, que se pone sobre su gorro.

Derek los mira y dice— ¿En serio?

—¿Qué? —Stiles pregunta, ajustándolos con un distintivo aire de actitud defensiva— Mis oídos están fríos.

—Esas son orejeras de niña —señala Derek. Tienen Hello Kitty en ellos.

—Atornilla tu juicio normativo de género, amigo —Stiles inhala—. Este es el apocalipsis.

Derek no está tocando eso ni con un palo de diez pies; Laura tenía un blog de justicia social antes de que internet se fuera. Voltea y se encamina hacia la sección de comida, que todavía tiene algunas cosas decentes.

Derek se dedica a reflexionar sobre sus opciones de zumos -¿Cereza manzana o cereza frambuesa?- Mientras que Stiles, dos pasillos más, llena su mochila con fideos instantáneos y otras cosas que pueden hacer solo con agua. Al menos Derek espera que sea eso lo que está haciendo; a veces Stiles todavía se distrae un poco. Sin embargo, suena como si estuviera haciendo lo que se supone que debe hacer, la arruga del envase de plástico y el bramido familiar de él murmurando para sí mismo llega fácilmente a las orejas de Derek sobre los estantes.

Derek oye a los otros hombres lobo antes de verlos, y se congela.

—_Stiles_ —dice con urgencia, en voz baja, esperanzado a que Stiles escuchara, pero no lo hace. Derek lo escucha moverse -oh no, _oh_ _mierda- _incluso más lejos, a la deriva hacia el siguiente pasillo, hablando consigo mismo sobre la salsa de espagueti.

Los otros hombres lobo -tres, piensa Derek- no están tratando de ocultar su presencia en absoluto, y son casi terriblemente casuales acerca de su entrada. Se separaron a medida que se acercaban, deambulando lentamente hacia Derek, y él deja su botella de jugo en el estante junto a su palanca y gira lentamente, observándolos.

En este momento todavía está entre ellos y Stiles, lo cual es bueno, así que se queda donde está. Se sentiría mejor si pudiera ver, tocar, a Stiles, pero no tiene sentido guiarlos directamente hacia él. Deben saber que Stiles está aquí, pero por ahora están enfocados en Derek. Probablemente hayan decidido que él es la amenaza más grande, y eso está bien para él.

Finalmente, uno de los hombres lobo aparece a la vista al final del pasillo, un tipo grande y sólido, del tipo con una gruesa capa de grasa sobre sus músculos. La experiencia de Derek es que los muchachos así de construidos pueden recibir muchos golpes. Lleva una gorra de béisbol sucia en su cabeza redonda y una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro. Su chaqueta tiene una etiqueta con su nombre bordado que dice _Chubby._

Stiles ahora se ha quedado en silencio, por suerte, lo que probablemente significa que ha encontrado algo que cree que Derek no le dejará tener y está tratando de meterlo sigilosamente en su mochila. Por una vez, Derek está agradecido por eso.

Mientras Derek y Chubby se miran fijamente, otro hombre lobo divaga a la vista desde la derecha, otro joven con gran cuerpo, vestido con una camisa de franela descolorida y las mangas cortadas, a pesar del frío. Él cruza sus brazos desnudos sobre su pecho mientras toma posición detrás de Chubby, mostrando sus ojos a Derek. Son azules, lo que no es una sorpresa. Casi todos los hombres lobo restantes tienen ojos azules ahora, y muchos de los humanos también los tendrían, si fueran de esa manera.

Derek no muestra los ojos de vuelta. Espera superar esto sin pelear.

Nadie dice nada mientras el tercer hombre lobo finalmente hace acto de presencia, también tomando un lugar detrás de Chubby. Se parece a lo que podría suceder si una gótica y una princesa de Disney colisionaran en el pasillo del hardware: cabello rosado de algodón de azúcar, numerosos piercings faciales y una pulgada de delineador negro. Ella mira fijamente a Derek, encorvándose como si no le importara el mundo.

—Este es nuestro territorio —dice Chubby, una vez que todos están en su lugar. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles lo escuche.

—Sólo busco suministros —responde Derek, amigable como él puede hacerlo—. Voy de paso.

—Esos son nuestros suministros —dice el hombre beta, lo que explica por qué aún queda mucho en la tienda, pero por qué no los han llevado a un lugar seguro a estas alturas. A menos que sea un señuelo, y Derek y Stiles se lo tragaron todo.

La mujer beta parece que está a punto de replicar, pero luego su mirada se agudiza y levanta la nariz. Acaba de captar el olor de Stiles, Derek está dispuesto a apostar, y ahora sabe que es humano. Derek realmente espera que Stiles tenga el sentido de permanecer fuera de vista.

—Hola, ¿Qué ocurre? —dice Stiles, asomando su cabeza en el pasillo detrás de Derek. Derek suspira. No está seguro de por qué esperaba algo diferente. Le da a Stiles una mirada rápida antes de centrarse en los otros hombres lobo de nuevo. Al menos se quitó las estúpidas orejeras.

—Estas agradables personas dicen que estamos invadiendo —explica Derek. Él está a punto de agregar que él y Stiles ya se están yendo, pero luego ve como sus tres narices se ensanchan cuando su atención se concentra en Stiles, y siente que su pecho arde. Una rabia tan repentina e intensa que le hace picar las manos por hacer crecer sus garras. Quiere pelear con todos ellos, aplastarlos en el suelo, hacer que no puedan volver a mirar a Stiles.

—Bien, bien, bien —dice hombre beta lentamente, respirando aire por la boca como si estuviera bebiendo el aroma de Stiles, y Derek quiere _romperle la cara._

La mujer beta sonríe— Pensé que olía algo sabroso.

—Parece que tienes un bonito compañero —le dice Chubby a Derek, y luego se lame los labios.

—Ew —dice Stiles.

—Podría ser más seguro que te quedes con nosotros —la princesa gótica le sugiere a Stiles mientras se acerca un paso, y antes de que él pueda detenerse, Derek deja caer sus colmillos y gruñe. Los dos betas se ríen de alegría, y Chubby mira a Derek. Él es un alfa. Genial.

—Lo cuidaremos bien —le dice Chubby a Derek, acomodándose los pantalones.

—Lo estoy cuidando muy bien —responde Derek con los dientes apretados.

—Oye, espera un minuto —dice Stiles, repentinamente indignado—. No soy una damisela en apuros, gilipollas. Puedo cuidarme solo —Él no ha salido del pasillo, todavía está asomado por el extremo, y se le ocurre a Derek que probablemente es porque tiene su bate en la mano.

Chubby ignora el comentario de Stiles y levanta las cejas hacia Derek— Sería una lastima, entonces —dice significativamente—. Si algo te pasara.

—Tu diálogo es _súper_ cursi, amigo —dice Stiles, sonando como si estuviera gravemente decepcionado por esto. El hombre beta resopla con una breve carcajada, ganándole una mirada de Chubby.

—Estoy aburrida —dice la princesa gótica mientras le da a Derek una mirada desinteresada—. Solo matémoslo y tomemos al...

Derek se lanza.

Es un movimiento ridículamente estúpido, porque hay tres de ellos, uno de ellos es un alfa, pero Derek está _enfurecido_, rodeando en lo agresivo, y no podría detenerse si lo intentara. No se molesta con la palanca, el alfa probablemente la quitaría y la usaría contra él, por lo que será una pelea de colmillos y garras. A excepción de Stiles, a quien Derek ve meterse en la pelea justo detrás de él, bate listo, con la cara sombría.

Derek se lanza contra donde Chubby, esperando derribarlo, y es como correr hacia la pared de un edificio. Es tan sólido como Derek temía, y fuerte, y Derek básicamente rebota justo sobre él, luego recibe un puñetazo tan fuerte que vuela hacia atrás y cae sobre su trasero.

Stiles tiene mejor suerte, usando su movimiento de esperar-y-balancear para engañar a la beta femenina para que le dé una oportunidad. Cuando Derek se pone de pie con cautela, limpiándose la sangre de la boca, tiene tiempo suficiente para ver cómo la culata del bate de Stiles la atrapa debajo de la barbilla antes de que Chubby se lance contra Derek y derriben una buena parte de las estanterías de camino al suelo.

Las botellas de jugo caen en cascada alrededor de ellos, y uno golpea a Derek en la cabeza, dejándolo mareado por un momento, tratando de alejar el hilo de sangre que entra en sus ojos. Por un segundo afortunado Derek logra estar arriba, pero Chubby lo supera rápidamente y los voltea, sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Derek en el suelo junto a su cabeza. Derek levanta su otra mano alrededor de la garganta de Chubby, tratando de hundir sus garras, pero Chubby agarra su muñeca y dobla el brazo de Derek hacia atrás hasta que el codo chasquea. Derek apenas logra contener un grito, chocando con Chubby, tratando de deshacerse de él mientras el dolor arde en su brazo.

Ahí es cuando la palanca de Derek sale de la estantería y cae al suelo junto a ellos.

Ambos se congelan. Derek puede oír, casi distante, que Stiles golpea su bate contra algo de metal, burlándose de los betas. Trata de mover los brazos, quiere alcanzar la palanca antes de que lo haga Chubby, pero el izquierdo todavía está inmovilizado y el derecho falla inútilmente, todos los pedazos rotos chocan unos contra otros cuando intenta levantar la mano. Es agonizante.

La cara de Chubby se ilumina y mira a Derek a los ojos mientras se acerca, aún manteniendo el brazo izquierdo de Derek inmovilizado, y levanta la palanca con la otra mano. La levanta, sosteniéndola sobre el cuerpo de Derek. Más abajo en el pasillo, Stiles está lanzando productos enlatados a los betas, atinando con bastante regularidad si los sonidos son algo para guiarse. Chubby mira por encima del hombro a Stiles, luego sonríe a Derek.

—Luchador, ¿no es así? —Chubby dice, y Derek le gruñe antes de que pueda detenerse, lo que hace que Chubby chasquee su lengua como si lo estuviera regañando—. ¿Tu mamá nunca te enseñó a compartir? —pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Mi madre está muerta —resopla Derek, todavía esforzándose por liberar su brazo.

—¿En serio? Dile que dije hola —dice Chubby, y apuñala el extremo de la palanca en el pecho de Derek.

Esta vez Derek no puede contener el grito, aunque se convierte en un gorgoteo húmedo al final mientras la sangre se precipita a su pulmón. Stiles grita casi al mismo tiempo, pero no de dolor -es el nombre de Derek- agudo y en pánico.

Chubby se ríe cuando finalmente suelta el brazo de Derek y se apoya con ambas manos en la palanca, lo empuja hasta que se encuentra con el suelo bajo la espalda de Derek, sonriéndole mientras lo retuerce, y Derek vuelve a gritar, más débil esta vez. Su visión se tambalea a medida que la sangre sale de su boca, y alcanza la palanca con la mano buena, pero no hace ninguna diferencia, todo lo que puede hacer es aferrarse a ella y dejar que el dolor se apodere de él mientras intenta respirar desesperadamente.

Piensa que está a punto de desmayarse cuando ve que Stiles se asoma de repente sobre la espalda de Chubby, con el bate levantado por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos.

Stiles lo lleva directamente a la parte superior de la cabeza de Chubby. Hay un sonido sordo y húmedo, como una sandía golpeando el suelo, y cuando los ojos de Chubby se vuelven blancos cuando comienza a caer de lado. Stiles casi va con él antes de darse cuenta de que el bate está atrapado en la cabeza de Chubby, las tachas incrustadas, y lo suelta. Chubby se cae como un árbol derribado, cara floja, y se estrella contra el suelo. El impacto deja al bate suelto y rebota. Chubby no se levanta.

Stiles mira a Chubby en shock, con los ojos bien abiertos en su rostro repentinamente pálido. Derek sabe que ha matado a muchos zombies y merodeadores en los últimos meses, pero esta podría ser la primera persona viva que ha derribado.

—Stiles —jadeó Derek, tirando débilmente de la palanca que aún sobresalía de su pecho. Eso hace que Stiles vuelva a la realidad, y se arrodilla al lado de Derek y lo ayuda a sacarlo; se siente casi tan horrible como lo hizo al entrar, y la visión de Derek se difumina por un segundo mientras se aferra a la conciencia. Ahora que está fuera, él sanará, pero necesita tiempo.

Él no lo ve. El beta elige ese momento para hacer su movimiento, viniendo por detrás de Stiles y colocándole el antebrazo en la garganta, levantándolo. Derek no puede hacer nada más que mirar impotente mientras Stiles lucha en el agarre de la beta, las suelas de sus nuevas botas chocan contra el suelo cuando el beta comienza a arrastrarlo hacia atrás.

Antes de que Derek pueda sentarse, el beta arrastra a Stiles alrededor del final del pasillo y desaparecen. Derek se siente casi frenético por llegar a él, por recuperarlo. Respirar duele como la mierda, y todavía no puede mover su brazo derecho, maldita sea, _necesita recuperar a Stiles._

Debido a que no tiene suficientes problemas, la princesa gótica comienza a moverse, agitandose en el suelo a unos cuantos pies de distancia de él. Hay una enorme solapa de piel que cuelga de la parte posterior de su cabeza, la sangre mancha el piso debajo de su mejilla.

Derek busca la palanca con su brazo bueno, luego lo usa para ayudarse a sí mismo, tratando de no notar que está resbaladizo con su propia sangre. Jadeando débilmente por el dolor, él cojea por el suelo hacia la Princesa Gótica, arrastrando la palanca detrás de él, y cuando ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo, apuñala el extremo en su cuenca del ojo. El otro ojo se ve sorprendido por un segundo, y luego ella se queda inerte.

_Dos abajo, queda uno_, piensa Derek. Todavía puede escuchar a Stiles y al beta en algún lugar de la tienda. Él tira de la palanca y sigue caminando lentamente., sintiéndose un poco más fuerte con cada paso. Su brazo derecho no está colgando como hace un minuto, la articulación del codo ya se está uniendo nuevamente. Se mueve un poco más rápido, jadeando con el esfuerzo pero siguiendo obstinadamente los sonidos de la pelea.

Los encuentra dos pasillos más, en la sección vacía del congelador, Stiles todavía está siendo arrastrado, aunque incluso con la fuerza del hombre lobo el beta está teniendo un momento difícil. Ninguno de los miembros de Stiles está cooperando en lo más mínimo, atrapando todo, derribando lo que queda de los estantes, y él sigue moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba para agarrar al beta hasta que el tipo maldice y aprieta su agarre en la garganta de Stiles. La cara de Stiles comienza a ponerse roja.

Si Derek tuviera fuerza en los pulmones, rugiría. Se conforma con tratar de mantenerse erguido y gruñendo tan amenazador como puede.

El beta deja de moverse. Stiles va terriblemente flojo en todas partes excepto en donde sus manos tratan infructuosamente de quitar el brazo que corta su aire.

El beta habla primero.

—Solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? —él dice. Su voz es diminuta por el miedo y tiene una herida en el medio de la frente, muy probablemente por cortesía de Stiles, que todavía está sanando—. Podría matarlo en dos segundos, y no estás en condiciones de luchar. Ambos lo sabemos. Entonces, ¿qué tal si bajas la palanca y lo dejamos ir y nos vamos por caminos separados? No hay daño, no hay falta.

Los ojos de Stiles se encuentran con los de Derek por un segundo antes de que se alejen y él golpea débilmente el brazo de la beta nuevamente. Probablemente está a punto de desmayarse.

Derek flexiona su codo, encuentra que está casi curado— Está bien —dice. Él deja caer la palanca—. Déjalo ir.

El beta con cautela afloja su brazo lo suficiente como para que Stiles aspire una gran bocanada de aire agradecido, que rápidamente usa para gritar— ¡Dije que no soy una damisela en apuros!

El beta maldice y trata de apretar nuevamente su agarre, pero Stiles se agita como un pez enganchado y el brazo del beta atrapa a Stiles en la parte inferior de su cara en lugar de su garganta. Stiles deja escapar un grito ahogado cuando el músculo carnoso del antebrazo del beta se aplasta contra su boca, y luego sus ojos se estrechan y muerde, brutalmente duro.

El beta grita, sobresaltado, y Stiles aprovecha la distracción para girar lo suficiente como para codear al beta justo en la nariz. El sonido es asqueroso, un _crujido_ húmedo , y el beta cae abruptamente al suelo con las manos tapadas sobre su cara, haciendo ruidos de dolor amortiguados a medida que la sangre comienza a filtrarse entre sus dedos.

Stiles cae inmediatamente sobre sus manos y rodillas, tosiendo y agarrando su garganta mientras se aleja. Derek pasa junto a él hasta que se eleva sobre el beta, que se está ahogando con la sangre de su nariz, gimiendo patéticamente. Derek se burla de él. Conoció a otros tipos como este, los grandes que no pueden recibir un golpe porque en realidad nunca han tenido que hacerlo, siempre optando por parecer intimidantes.

Derek se agacha a su lado, con las manos colgando entre las rodillas, y mira al beta a los ojos— ¿Estas asustado? —le pregunta.

El beta se encoge y se enrosca sobre sí mismo, con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados. Él murmura algo que podría ser un sí.

Él debería estar asustado. Derek no es, en general, violento o sanguinario, simplemente pragmático. Pero no hay nada pragmático en la forma en que agarra la cabeza del beta y le da un giro brusco y satisfactorio. Cuando la suelta, la cabeza del beta cae al suelo con un golpe, mirando hacia el lado equivocado.

Por un momento, es completamente silencioso, excepto por la respiración áspera de Derek y la dolorosa tos de Stiles mientras se frota la garganta.

—Mierda, eso estuvo cerca —dice Stiles con voz ronca, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la chaqueta mientras se pone de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —Derek pregunta, girándose hacia él mientras se endereza, aplastando las ganas de levantarlo al estilo nupcial o algo más igual de absurdo.

Stiles en realidad no tiene ni una marca en él, pero está sudoroso y desordenado, y su rostro todavía está pálido. Él hace una mueca mientras traga y luego dice— Sí, amigo —Sus ojos se dirigen al agujero grande y sangriento en la camisa de Derek, la herida abierta lentamente se cura detrás de ella—. ¿Estás _tú_ bien?

Derek asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos todavía en Stiles, quien se acerca más, luego más cerca. Derek comienza a alcanzarlo, esperando un abrazo, pero en lugar de eso, la cara de Stiles se retuerce de repente y él golpea a Derek en la frente con un dedo.

—¡Ouh! —Derek dice, aunque no duele mucho. Sólo sus sentimientos, en su mayoría.

—No puedo creer que fueras a la ofensiva —Stiles le silbó—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Contra tres hombres lobo! —Él golpea a Derek de nuevo—. ¿Que estabas pensando?"

—¡Ouh, para! —Derek dice. Se frota la frente y trata de no hacer pucheros. Un poco de simpatía sería agradable, él acaba de ser _empalado._

Y no quiere admitir lo que estaba pensando, o que era por la forma en que miraban a Stiles y hablaban de él. _Oliéndolo_ . Pocos minutos después del hecho parece una locura, como si estuviera loco. Él se calla y mira tristemente el agujero de su camisa.

—No creas que lucir patético te va a sacar de esto —dice Stiles amenazadoramente—. Estoy tan enojado contigo. Vamos a sacar nuestras cosas y larguémonos de aquí.

Derek sabe que no debe discutir con Stiles cuando se encuentra enojado. Si intenta defenderse ahora mismo, probablemente resulte peor que el argumento de Tobey Maguire vs Andrew Garfield de la semana pasada.

Stiles se tropieza con sus propios pies cuando gira el pasillo de zumos y ve a Chubby todavía en el piso, con un pequeño charco de sangre al lado de su cabeza, pero él encuadra los hombros y sigue avanzando. No vuelve a mirar el cuerpo mientras recupera su bate, y luego saca su mochila de un estante cercano. Su cara es gris y cansada, y sus manos tiemblan.

—No puedo creer que mordieras a un hombre lobo —le dice Derek a Stiles, en parte para distraerlo, y en parte porque en realidad no lo puede creer. Todos siempre están tan preocupados por ser mordidos _por_ un hombre lobo. Derek nunca ha escuchado que alguien haga lo contrario—. He estado durmiendo a tu lado todo este tiempo, nunca supe el peligro.

—Sí, bueno, tuve que hacer algo —dice Stiles mientras recoge también unas cuantas botellas de jugo. Derek no puede ver su cara ahora, pero suena más irritado que molesto—. Nadie quiere morir en _Walmart._

Derek no lo había pensado de esa manera. Está levemente perturbado por eso todo el camino de regreso a la camioneta.

Después de que Derek se ponga ropa limpia, Stiles usa una de sus camisetas y un poco de agua embotellada para limpiar la cara ya curada de Derek. Derek podría hacer eso él mismo, pero Stiles es firmemente insistente, por lo que Derek se da por vencido, cierra los ojos y le permite hacerlo. Stiles probablemente no sabe lo que significa para Derek tener a alguien que lo cuide así, casi como si fueran una manada. Derek no está seguro de querer que Stiles lo sepa.

Stiles es dolorosamente gentil, los dedos de su otra mano descansan ligeramente sobre la mandíbula de Derek mientras limpia cuidadosamente sus ojos, a través de sus pómulos. Cuando termina, Stiles pone el trapo a un lado y luego toma la cara de Derek con ambas manos y apoya su frente contra la de Derek. Derek no abre los ojos, incluso cuando oye que Stiles exhala temblorosamente, siente que sus dedos tiemblan.

—Deberíamos irnos —dice Derek con voz ronca. Esos tres payasos en el Walmart podrían haber sido parte de un paquete más grande. No es seguro quedarse aquí.

—Lo sé —dice Stiles, pero no se mueve, y luego no se resiste cuando Derek rodea su brazo alrededor de sus costillas—. En un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —dice Derek, y mantiene los ojos cerrados—. En un minuto.

Stiles se acerca más, se acurruca contra el cuerpo de Derek, se asujeta con fuerza contra el cuello de Derek, y ahí está el abrazo que Derek estaba esperando. Ahí está.

~ * ~

Después de eso, rara vez se pierden de vista, e incluso comienzan a compartir sus mantas tan pronto como se acomodan para pasar la noche, sin siquiera pretender dormir separados. Stiles afirma que es la única vez que él está realmente cálido. A él le gusta ser la cucharita, y Derek duerme mejor con Stiles acurrucado de manera segura contra él.

Derek se preocuparía por parecer pegajoso, pero Stiles parece querer el contacto físico y está completamente inconsciente al respecto. Si Derek lo toca, él se mueve hacia él, y si Derek no lo toca, se acerca más de todos modos, abriéndose paso bajo el brazo de Derek, colgando sobre su espalda mientras leen el mapa en el descanso. Se apoya en el costado de Derek cuando se sientan en el portón trasero de la camioneta y comen, y apoya la cabeza con afecto contra la barbilla de Derek cuando se acuestan.

Derek probablemente no debería permitir que esto suceda, dado algunos de los pensamientos que ha tenido en las mañanas recientemente, pero Stiles es como un gatito que se acaricia constantemente entre los tobillos de Derek, y es igual de irresistible. Él no puede mantener sus manos lejos de él.

Derek sabe que están caminando en una línea delgada, y no solo de su parte. También sabe que Stiles está interesado en más que toques inocentes, ya que Derek tendría que ser sordo, ciego _y_ sin la nariz para no darse cuenta de las pistas. Derek piensa que si intentara algo, Stiles estaría más que dispuesto, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Debido a la diferencia de edad, Derek tendrá que ser el fuerte aquí.

Se están acercando a California. Él puede hacerlo.

~ * ~

Stiles entra en celo justo antes de Utah.

Las ciudades de tamaño decente son pocas y distantes entre sí, y tienen que aprovechar una oportunidad cuando se presenta, por lo que, aunque es un poco temprano para detenerse a pasar la noche, dejan de conducir cuando llegan a la última ciudad en la frontera de Wyoming / Utah. Necesitan suministros de todos modos, por lo que pueden hacer un poco de compras apocalipsis y luego descansar un poco.

Navegan en un vecindario residencial y encuentran una casa con una valla de piquete robusta y resistente a su alrededor, que generalmente es suficiente para mantener a los caminantes a raya, porque no son muy brillantes. Derek intenta la puerta principal, pero está cerrada, así que intenta una ventana. Mientras lo hace, Stiles recoge una maceta en el porche y encuentra una llave. La sostiene, sonriendo y les deja entrar.

Mientras pasa junto a él a la casa, Derek pasa su mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Stiles, empujando su gorro sobre sus ojos en la parte delantera solo para escuchar su molesto graznido.

La casa está vacía y vieja, pero sin cadáver, y todavía tiene un poco de comida en los armarios. Derek desactiva el abridor de la puerta del garaje para que pueda abrirlo manualmente y empuja el camión hacia adentro. Esto atrae a un pequeño grupo de caminantes, que caminan por la cerca por unos minutos antes de alejarse.

Están ocupados asaltando la cocina, o Derek está, y Stiles está mirando un temporizador de cocina con la forma de un pingüino que no necesitan en absoluto, cuando Derek ve algo que se mueve fuera de la ventana. Hay un maldito zombie en el patio delantero.

—Maldita sea —dice Derek, y deja la caja de papas gratinadas que estaba contemplando.

—Whoa, ¿cómo llegó allí? —Stiles pregunta, abandonando al pingüino—¿Por sobre la cerca?

—Tal vez él ya estaba aquí —dice Derek. Podría ser el dueño de la casa por lo que saben, pero es raro que Derek no lo haya visto antes.

Sin embargo, solo es un zombie, y él y Stiles se encargan de resolverlo rápidamente, y luego lo lanzan por encima de la cerca al patio vecino. Están utilizando el baño de aves para lavar la suciedad de sus manos cuando aparece otro zombi. Este es un merodeador.

Dos segundos después, otro se une a la fiesta.

—A la casa —dice Derek, agarrando el brazo de Stiles, apurándolo un poco. Son solo dos merodeadores, pero el recuerdo de Laramie es aún reciente, y Derek todavía está demasiado nervioso.

Stiles no se opone, por lo que también debe estar nervioso.

Su ilusión de seguridad se vio sustancialmente afectada, Derek observa inquieto desde la ventana de la imagen cuando aparece otro merodeador, y otro. Pronto hay un paquete completo de cinco en el frente, y con su fuerza y peso combinados logran empujar la puerta y caer al patio. Toda la conmoción atrae a más zombies, la mayoría de ellos son los mismos caminantes desde hace unos minutos. Con la puerta abajo, en pocos minutos este lugar estará sobrepasado.

—Mierda —dice Derek, en voz baja—. No podremos quedarnos aquí. Agarra lo que puedas —Debe haber un nido cerca para que haya tantos tan rápido.

Conseguir que la puerta del garaje se abra con la mano es complicado con tantos zombis allí mismo, pero Stiles lo logra, y salta en la camioneta antes de que Derek lo empiece a bajar por el camino de entrada. La camioneta saca probablemente media docena de zombies en el camino, y el resto intenta seguir al vehículo, pero se quedan atrás en segundos.

—Mierda —dice Stiles, mirando hacia la casa mientras se alejan—. Debió ser un nido.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando —dice Derek, preguntándose qué tan lejos deberían llegar antes de detenerse. Unos pocos kilómetros deberían serlo, pero Derek conduce un poco más por si acaso.

Finalmente, terminan en una estación de servicio en las afueras de la ciudad, donde Derek logra obtener algo de gasolina para la camioneta, pero el interior está limpio, ni una sola lata de Red Bull o una bolsa de Funyuns a la vista. Lleva la camioneta a una de las bahías de reparación y cenan rápidamente galletas saladas y mantequilla de maní. Hace más frío, el viento aumenta, y no pueden desperdiciar combustible al hacer funcionar el motor de la camioneta. Derek piensa tristemente en la casa, que habría sido mucho más cómoda. Mala suerte.

Sin nada más que hacer, se duermen temprano.

Derek se despierta porque tiene frío y Stiles no está a su lado.

Abre los ojos en pánico, pero Stiles todavía está en la camioneta, acurrucado en una bola apretada, respirando demasiado rápido para estar dormido. Está de espaldas a Derek y está envuelto en su propia manta, el corazón late rápido como si estuviera asustado. Derek se sienta y prácticamente le da una bofetada en la cara, el olor cálido y atractivo de Stiles, pero de alguna manera incluso mejor que de costumbre, más profundo y más dulce. Como cada buen olor que Derek ha encontrado en su vida, todo en una sola persona. El _cuerpo entero_ de Derek responde y él tiene que agarrar su almohada para evitar tirarse encima de él.

Por un segundo, Derek no tiene idea de lo que le ha pasado. Es solo _Stiles_. ¿Por qué huele tanto? ¿Por qué Derek se siente tan...?

—Jesús jodido Cristo. ¿Eres un omega? —Derek siseó, y el corazón de Stiles se aceleró aún más y Derek vio que su cabeza se movía mientras asentía y se acurrucaba aún más—. ¡Mierda! —Derek dice, y tira las mantas a un lado y abre la puerta para que pueda salir de la camioneta.

Él cierra la puerta de golpe detrás de él y toma grandes bocanadas de aire fresco y frío, dejando que el olor del aceite de motor y el humo del viejo cigarrillo opaquen el impacto del olor de Stiles. Se ha diluido lo suficiente ahora que su cabeza comienza a despejarse un poco, pero se aferra a él, en su piel, en su cabello. Su polla está dura y palpitante, pero trata de ignorarla mientras camina de un lado a otro fuera de la camioneta, maldiciendo mientras trata de pensar racionalmente a pesar de los golpes de sangre en sus oídos.

Lo que sí piensa, cuando puede, es que las cosas se complican mucho más.

Derek no tiene mucha experiencia con los omegas, pero sabe que no son del todo humanos ni de hombres lobo, y muy raros. Durante años fueron rechazados por los humanos, porque se pensaba que provenían de sangre contaminada, pero siempre han sido un premio en la sociedad de hombres lobo. Derek solo se ha encontrado con algunos pocos en toda su vida. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? _¿Cuáles son las malditas probabilidades?_

Cuando siente que está más irritado que cachondo, vuelve a la camioneta y abre la puerta. El olor lo golpea nuevamente en la cara, pero está lo suficientemente enfocado como para no desviarlo. Stiles no se ha movido. Derek aprieta su agarre en la puerta y apoya su otro brazo contra el costado de la camioneta para evitar meterse dentro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Pregunta. Stiles ha hablado de él todo el día durante semanas, ¿y nunca mencionó este pequeño detalle? ¿Qué mierda todo el mundo?

—No pensé... —Stiles comienza diciendo, antes de que se callara. Él huele _muy bien_

—¿No pensaste qué? ¿No pensaste que era información importante? —Pregunta Derek.

—No pensé que importaría —dice Stiles, pequeño—. No sabía que esto pasaría.

Eso parece imposible, pero Stiles está diciendo la verdad, así que Derek no tiene más remedio que creerle. Se obliga a quedarse quieto. Stiles no se mueve ni dice nada.

Derek pregunta— ¿Cuánto durará? —Es diferente para todos, parece recordar.

—No lo sé —dice Stiles, y Derek está a punto de preguntar cómo diablos no puede saber _eso_ tampoco, cuando Stiles continúa—, este es mi primero.

—_Mierda_ —dice Derek de nuevo, y deja caer su cabeza para colgarla entre sus brazos. Solo está en sus calcetines, y el cemento está frío. Él intenta centrarse en eso. Su erección ha disminuido un poco, pero no completamente, y Stiles todavía huele demasiado bien.

—Me acabo de despertar y... me sentí raro —Stiles continúa con voz temblorosa—, y luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y yo...

Se separó de Derek, fue lo que hizo, y el estómago de Derek se hunde cuando se da cuenta de que Stiles tenía _miedo_ de lo que Derek le haría.

A pesar de todas las leyes y campañas de concientización, hay mucha propaganda acerca de cuán brutales e incontrolables son los hombres lobo; un niño que creció siendo omega probablemente se lo habrían enseñado desde que era pequeño. Y un curioso omega adolescente como Stiles probablemente ha buscado en Google muchas mierdas realmente aterradoras.

No es de extrañar que, de todos los diversos detalles de su vida que Stiles ha compartido con Derek en las últimas semanas, lo dejara fuera.

—Mira, no voy a... forzarte —dice, después de respirar profundamente, dispuesto a dejar de sonar enojado—. Puedo controlarme. No es como esa mierda que ves en Internet".

—Está bien —dice Stiles. Él solloza, pero Derek no huele lágrimas.

—Jesús jodido Cristo —dice Derek a falta de cualquier otro sentimiento apropiado, y Stiles se encoge notablemente.

—No tienes que llevarme contigo. Puedo llegar a California por mi cuenta —dice Stiles, pero parece desdichado por la idea y la idea de dejar a Stiles atrás es tan repulsiva para Derek que apenas puede soportarlo, aunque eso podría ser simplemente porque está drogado con las hormonas de Stiles en este momento—. Comprenderé si no me quieres cerca —dice Stiles, y su voz se rompe un poco, lo que en realidad ayuda a Derek a volver a concentrarse.

Debería preocuparse por Stiles, que tiene dieciséis años y está asustado.

—Oye —dice, finalmente metiéndose de nuevo en la camioneta. Él trata de frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles, luego vacila—. ¿Puedo tocarte? —Es mal visto tocar a un omega en celo a menos que lo inviten.

—Sí —dice Stiles, pero su voz todavía está temblando un poco. Derek lo toca de todos modos, le cubre la parte posterior de su cabeza, frotando suavemente, y todo el cuerpo de Stiles se estremece y su olor se vuelve aún mejor, incluso más húmedo. Derek siente que comienza a endurecerse nuevamente en respuesta, pero lo ignora. Se supone que esto tiene que ser reconfortante, pero es demasiado estimulante para ambos hacer exactamente eso.

—Estarás bien. Solo lidiaremos con esto y en unos días más o menos habrá terminado y las cosas volverán a la normalidad, ¿de acuerdo? —Derek dice, tratando de ser lo más positivo posible, lo cual no es algo que le resulte natural de ninguna manera.

—Está bien —dice Stiles, sonando como si realmente quisiera creer que eso es verdad.

—Está bien —Derek está de acuerdo. Se sienta y deja de tocar a Stiles; es sorprendentemente dificil

Stiles finalmente se levanta, girándose para enfrentar a Derek, todavía con aspecto incierto, y también un poco cohibido. Su rostro se enrojece en un rosa prometedor, su boca se ve un poco más exuberante de lo que Derek recuerda, y está respirando un poco más fuerte de lo que la situación justifica. Mientras Derek observa, la expresión en el rostro de Stiles se transforma lentamente de cautelosa a interesada a medida que sus ojos se deslizan por el rostro de Derek hasta su pecho, luego bajan.

Algo golpea la puerta de vidrio en el área de servicio al cliente, y ambos saltan, sobresaltados.

La puerta de la camioneta todavía está abierta, y Derek lentamente se aleja lo suficiente como para ver.

—Merodeador —le dice a Stiles. A pesar de que mantuvo su voz baja, el merodeador se detiene en su forma de tocar el cristal y asoma la cabeza como un perro. Este está en muy buena forma, apenas deteriorado, lo que significa que está recién infectado y será un poco más fuerte. Mientras Derek observa, cruje sus colmillos, luego trata de morder la manija de la puerta.

—Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —dice Derek. Podría ir a encargarse, pero duda que alguno de ellos pueda volver a dormir, y el sol saldrá pronto de todos modos. No vale la pena el esfuerzo.

—Está bien —dice Stiles, sonando extrañamente manso.

Se turnan para limpiarse con agua fría en el baño de la gasolinera sucia. Sin embargo, incluso eso no puede matar la dura erección de Derek, y se masturba rápidamente antes de volver a salir, pensando en uno de sus videos porno favoritos que nunca volverá a ver. Unos minutos más tarde, se sienta en el camión e intenta ignorar que sabe que Stiles está haciendo lo mismo.

El merodeador logró romper el vidrio, y es probable que esté a solo unos minutos de distancia, cuando Stiles finalmente sale del baño. Casi vuelve a la normalidad, no tan inquieto. Todavía huele como si estuviera listo para el sexo, y sus mejillas todavía tienen una mancha de color rosa en cada una, pero está bien.

Estarán bien.

~ * ~

Sin embargo cuando se ponen en camino, Stiles se aleja y parece cohibido. Donde solía ser un caos descuidado y retorcido, ahora se mantiene tenso y cuidadoso. Enciende la música y luego mira por la ventana mientras sale el sol en un día que debería ser como todos los demás que pasaron juntos antes de esto, pero no lo es.

Pretender que todo es normal es imposible. Son hiperconscientes el uno del otro, no hacen contacto visual si pueden evitarlo, y sin embargo, la incomodidad no hace nada para amortiguar la lujuria que les provoca, como un relámpago que se extiende entre sus cuerpos. Esa rápida sesión en la gasolinera no le dio mucho alivio a Derek, y huele como si Stiles estuviera en el mismo bote, su delicioso aroma llena la camioneta de nuevo hasta que el aire se siente más espeso y dulce.

Derek baja una ventana. Stiles se agacha en su asiento y evita su rostro sonrojado, pero no dice nada.

Derek está agradecido por el silencio, porque él necesita envoler su cabeza alrededor de esto.

Lo que es realmente irritante es que Derek no lo vio venir, a pesar de que todas las señales estaban allí: la cercanía cada vez mayor entre ellos, Derek se mostraba cariñoso y Stiles se lo tragaba, la súbita apreciación por la forma en que Stiles olía. La caricia nocturna y los pensamientos de la mañana, Derek atacando a tres hombres lobo para proteger a Stiles, Stiles cuidando a Derek después.

Mirando hacia atrás, todo es un comportamiento clásico omega/hombre lobo, pero ninguno de ellos lo reconoció por lo que era, porque era algo nuevo para ambos. Derek había pensado que era una especie de... de _unión_ o algo así. Que se estaban convirtiendo casi en una manada, cuidándose mutuamente. Pero eran solo las hormonas. Derek se siente manipulado y decepcionado de que no fuera real, pero ese es el menor de sus problemas en este momento. Un omega _Cristo._

Derek no sabe si Stiles es plenamente consciente de lo populares que son los omegas en la comunidad de hombres lobo, donde prácticamente son fetichizados en algunos círculos. En su adolescencia, Derek había pasado por una fase (la mayoría de los hombres lobo jóvenes lo hicieron), donde se había sentido fascinado por ellos, por lo que escuchó las historias que se transmiten y leyó algunos de los libros que son básicamente novelas románticas, aunque ningún hombre lobo que se respete a sí mismo los llamaría así bajo el dolor de la tortura.

También ha visto el porno, que encontró decepcionantemente insatisfactorio. Era en su mayoría omegas fuera de control en el celo, prácticamente sin sentidos por eso, y los hombres lobo se volvían locos con las feromonas, golpeando contra ellos mientras pedían ser follados. Ahora que es un poco mayor, Derek se da cuenta de que la mayoría de esos omegas en las películas probablemente no eran omegas en absoluto, y todo eso era solo para mostrar.

Nadie sabe por qué los omegas le huelen tan bien a los hombres lobo, pero la teoría es que los incita a reproducirse fuera de sus líneas de sangre, lo que mantiene la endogamia al mínimo. Un hombre lobo que se cría con un humano siempre tendrá bebés humanos. La única forma de que un hombre lobo se reproduzca con un no-hombre lobo y tenga más hombres lobo es con un omega.

El resultado es que Stiles está programado biológicamente para entrar en celo de vez en cuando, y Derek está programado biológicamente para responder a él, y este es el peor momento para que esto suceda.

~ * ~

Las cosas comienzan a relajarse un poco entre ellos alrededor de la hora del almuerzo; tal vez se estén adaptando a lo extraño de su situación actual, quién sabe. Se detienen a comer a lo largo del camino en las montañas, disfrutando de un poco de sol de otoño, e incluso manejan una pequeña charla incómoda antes de que un merodeador salga del bosque. Es un chico de pelo largo que lleva un collar de conchas de pucca, una bota de excursionismo y nada más.

—Ugh —dice Stiles mientras abre una bolsa de Doritos Cool Ranch. Derek aún no lo ha visto comer un solo Cheeto y, sin embargo, huele como ellos todo el tiempo. Es desconcertante—. No necesito ver eso. Ya están lo suficientemente mal con toda su ropa puesta.

Derek está de acuerdo. —¿Quieres darle la vuelta? —pregunta, escarbando en la caja de comida por los pepinillos.

Este está en mal estado, se mueve bastante lento, con un brazo colgando de una cinta de piel estirada. Hacen piedra, papel o tijera, y Stiles pierde. Él siempre va a perder, porque tiene una forma de contar diferente, pero aún no lo ha descubierto. Derek aprovecha ese hecho sin vergüenza.

—Genial —dice Stiles, con los hombros caídos. Se mete un puñado de Doritos en la boca y luego murmura algo que Derek piensa que es—. Dame la palanca.

Está apoyado contra el portón trasero de la camioneta, junto a la pierna de Derek, así que se lo entrega y Stiles lo toma, lo empuja en su mano varias veces mientras se acerca al merodeador, quien se enfoca en él de inmediato. Derek saca otro pepinillo del frasco y lo muerde mientras Stiles apuñala al merodeador en la frente y luego limpia la palanca en la hierba larga al lado de la carretera.

—Solo otro día en el paraíso —Stiles suspira, cuando regresa con la palanca y toma asiento.

—Claro que sí. ¿Pepinillo? —dice Derek, sosteniendo el frasco. Stiles toma un pepinillo, y ofrece a cambio los Doritos.

—Sabes, probablemente veremos muchos zombis desnudos eventualmente —dice Stiles después de que termina su pepinillo—, si sus ropas se pudren más rápido que sus cuerpos.

Derek piensa en eso por un segundo— Probablemente tengas razón.

—Así que tenemos que esperar —dice Stiles.

Derek intenta contener una carcajada y termina escupiendo chispas por todo el suelo. No es que sea divertido, pero es la primera conversación normal que han tenido en horas, y es un poco aliviador que todavía pueden manejarlo.

Esos pocos minutos de una rutina familiar a la hora del almuerzo (comiendo probabilidades y finales, matando zombies, humor negro) parecen ayudar, y las cosas son un poco más normales entre ellos cuando regresan a la camioneta. Una vez que vuelven a salir a la carretera, Stiles saca uno de sus libros y comienza a leer en voz alta, aunque está claramente distraído, tropezando con las palabras de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y tal vez Derek se está volviendo un poco loco, pero él jura que la voz de Stiles es... más ronca de lo que solía ser o algo así. Derek nunca ha visto el atractivo del sexo por teléfono, nunca ha hablado mucho durante el sexo regular, y ha pasado las últimas doscientas millas escuchando a Stiles leer de esos estúpidos libros, por lo que no está preparado para lo que le sucede ahora. El libro que Stiles está leyendo no es en lo más mínimo sexual o sugerente, pero cada palabra que dice se siente como dedos que pasan por el cabello de Derek, una lengua cálida que se arrastra por la parte posterior de su cuello.

Derek baja la ventana de nuevo.

Stiles se detiene, luego aumenta el calor y sigue leyendo, inconsciente.

La ventana no ayuda. En poco tiempo, parece que la polla de Derek está siendo estrangulada por sus vaqueros y en realidad está _sudando_ , pero cuando intenta bajar la otra ventana, Stiles objeta.

—¡Oye, yo estoy cómodo! —él dice, a pesar de que tiene cuatro abrigos sobre los miserables dos de Derek. Inmediatamente alcanza el pomo y la vuelve a subir.

El volante hace un chirrido cuando Derek aprieta sus manos alrededor de él, sus palmas están tan húmedas— Tal vez deberías, deja de leer —dice Derek. Ahora su voz suena más ronca también.

Hay un momento de silencio, y luego Stiles dice—¿De verdad, amigo? ¿Yo leyendo sobre Palpatine hace algo en ti?

—_Sí_ —dice Derek con los dientes apretados. Luego gime—. Jesús, para —cuando hay un punto inconfundible en la esencia de Stiles.

—¡No puedo! —Stiles dice, un poco agudo—. ¡Ahora lo estoy pensando porque lo estás pensando!

Derek detiene la camioneta tan rápido que chillan los neumáticos. Él apaga el motor y ambos saltan a la carretera, dejando las puertas abiertas mientras avanzan de un lado a otro en los lados opuestos del vehículo. Después de un minuto, Derek regresa a su puerta, pero no entra, solo apoya sus brazos en la parte superior y cierra los ojos mientras toma una respiración constante tras otra. Siente que su piel está literalmente humeante.

Puede escuchar las botas de Stiles raspando en el pavimento al otro lado de la camioneta, pero aún no puede mirarlo. Esto está resultando ser mucho más difícil de lo que él pensó que sería.

En la experiencia limitada de Derek, estar cerca de un omega en celo es como pasar por una panadería y oler las galletas recién hechas. Derek se sintió atraído por ellos, sí, pero fue en su mayoría solo... algo agradable. No fue así en absoluto, esta _necesidad_ persistente y molesta, esta inevitable conocimiento entre ellos de que se quieren follar el uno al otro.

Pero ninguno de esos otros casos fue con un omega que Derek ya conocía y le gustaba. Y ninguno de esos omegas era como Stiles: joven y solo, sin experiencia en pasar por su ciclo de celo, sintiendo muchas cosas que probablemente son nuevas para él. Esto no es algo que ninguno de los dos haya tratado antes. Pero no tienen otra opción. Necesitan encontrar una manera de mantenerse enfocados.

El celo no suele ser un gran problema en la vida diaria, por lo que Derek sabe. Él asume que los omegas que han pasado por esto algunas veces probablemente pueden lidiar con eso muy bien y no dejar que interrumpa sus vidas, y los hombres lobo tienen un código de conducta bastante estricto cuando se trata de omegas, que se infunden en cada hombre lobo desde el momento en que tienen la edad suficiente para entender qué son los omegas y cómo reaccionar ante ellos.

O al menos solían tener un código, _antes_ del apocalipsis. Derek casi se golpea en la frente cuando se da cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió en Laramie; esos imbéciles en Walmart podían oler lo que Derek no podía, porque Derek estaba con Stiles todo el tiempo, veinticuatro horas al día, y no se había dado cuenta de que su olor estaba cambiando. Por eso estaban tan interesados en él.

El pensamiento hace hervir la sangre de Derek, y él tiene que comenzar todo de nuevo con las respiraciones constantes.

Le dijo a Stiles que puede controlarse, y puede. No le preocupa eso en absoluto, porque no puede imaginarse lastimando a Stiles o forzándolo a hacer cualquier cosa que no quiera. El problema es Stiles _quiere_, y Derek no puede fingir lo contrario, porque lo está transmitiendo en voz alta y clara. Si tan solo ambos fueran adultos, si Stiles no dependiera de él...

Pero no tiene sentido siquiera contemplar eso, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento —dice Derek, cuando Stiles regresa arrastrándose, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo. Hasta ahora, la primera experiencia de celo de Stiles ha sido bastante terrible, y Derek no está ayudando.

—No es tu culpa —dice Stiles tristemente.

—Tampoco tuya —dice Derek, en caso de que eso sea lo que Stiles piensa. Stiles no puede evitarlo.

Stiles le da una mirada agradecida cuando entra y cierra la puerta, ya temblando solo por ese corto tiempo afuera. Derek espera un minuto o dos más, lo que le da al sudor la oportunidad de secarse. Su camisa se siente pegada a la espalda.

Cuando vuelven a moverse, Stiles deja de lado su libro y saca el iPod. Los dos están bastante hartos de las canciones en este momento, pero es el menor de los dos males.

—Lástima que no tengo ninguna de Michael Bolton aquí —dice mientras se desplaza por el menú—. ¿Dónde está un verdadero mata erecciones cuando lo necesitas?

~ * ~

Stiles no tiene ningúna de Michael Bolton en su iPod, pero sí tiene un poco de Bon Jovi, que mata la erección de Derek muy bien. Basta con que el resto del viaje no sea tan complicado. El comienzo temprano combinado con caminos prácticamente vacíos y muy pocos zombis deambulando significa que hacen un tiempo increíble a través del lado este de Utah.

El camino hacia Salt Lake City está marcado con señales que advierten a los viajeros de ir por ahí, pero eso ya no es necesario. En los primeros días de la enfermedad, la ciudad fue brevemente la sede de un culto del fin del mundo sorprendentemente popular que creía que el mundo se estaba acabando y la única manera de encontrar la salvación eterna después, era convertirse en un zombie ahora. Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común salió de la ciudad y el culto se extinguió bastante rápido, porque al final todos eran zombis y los zombis no son buenos en la organización.

Ahora Salt Lake es un pueblo fantasma. Incluso la mayoría de los zombies parecen haber avanzado, no hay tantos vagando como Derek espera de una ciudad donde miles de personas fueron mordidas a propósito. Eso es bastante conveniente para Stiles y Derek, porque aún necesitan abastecerse de suministros antes de dirigirse a Nevada.

La primera casa que prueban no tiene mucho de lo que puedan llevar. Pertenecía a una viejecita que vivía sola, así que no hay ropa que puedan usar, y los armarios están casi vacíos. La viejecita está arriba, muerta en su cama, con el rosario apretado en sus manos desecadas. La segunda casa tiene lo que parece ser una familia entera de zombies encerrados adentro, pateando la puerta principal y silbando, por lo que se la saltan.

La tercero que prueban está felizmente vacío de zombies y cadáveres, y Derek consigue unas pocas camisas, un par de botas calientes que son un poco demasiado grandes y algo de mantequilla de maní. Stiles toma algunos calcetines y una nueva afeitadora. A medida que salen, Stiles agarra lo que queda de una caja de agua embotellada que se encuentra junto a la puerta trasera, una docena de botellas rodando en el embalaje de cartón y plástico.

—Puedo llevar eso —ofrece Derek, pero Stiles dice—Nah —y usa su rodilla para meter la caja de modo más seguro debajo de su brazo. La camioneta está justo al frente, de todos modos, así que Derek no discute.

Tal vez sea el ruido y el olor de los zombies en la otra casa distrayéndolos, tal vez solo sea descuido, pero ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de los merodeadores hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Derek ha seguido adelante, apresurándose a abrir la camioneta mientras Stiles trata de caminar y sostener la caja de agua al mismo tiempo, y es estúpido, tan estúpido porque ellos saben más. Son más inteligentes que esto, especialmente desde Laramie.

Los tres merodeadores salen de detrás de un seto, justo entre Derek y Stiles. No hay forma de saber si es una coincidencia o algún tipo de instinto de hombre lobo sobrante, pero de cualquier manera funciona: Derek y Stiles ahora están separados, con un grupo de merodeadores entre ellos.

—Joder —dice Stiles, con un débil hilo de alarma en su voz. Cuando Derek se da vuelta, los tres merodeadores se enfocan en Stiles.

Derek ve lo que sucede a continuación en una cámara lenta terrible que le detiene el corazón: Stiles suelta el agua para que pueda usar ambos brazos, pero cuando cae al suelo, algunas de las botellas se salen del embalaje y se dispersan. Cuando Stiles levanta su bate y retrocede, girando para ponerse de espaldas al seto, pisa uno. Su pie se desliza justo debajo de él, como un personaje de dibujos animados, y él cae.

Uno de los zombies está sobre él en un segundo, y apenas levanta su bate a tiempo para dirigir un golpe sangiento en la cara.

Derek deja caer su mochila y corre hacia Stiles, que llama la atención de uno de los merodeadores. Se da vuelta, los colmillos sucios crujen en su boca podrida, y Derek ve un destello de rojo en sus ojos: era un alfa. Eso ya no importa mucho. Derek lo saca con una puñalada bien colocada de su palanca.

El tercer merodeador está encima de Stiles, tratando de rasgarle la cara con sus garras, pero tiene su bate apoyado en su pecho, y él se las arregla para arrojarlo fuera de él al igual que Derek pone su barra de hierro a través de la parte posterior de su cabeza. El zombi que Stiles golpeó en la cara se tambalea hacia ellos, gruñendo, con la mandíbula baja hasta la mitad.

Derek levanta a Stiles y corren hacia el camión. Dejan el agua.

—Por lo menos no estaban desnudos —dice Stiles temblando, cuando están a salvo en la camioneta. El último merodeador restante está manchando su cara viscosa por toda la ventana de Stiles.

Derek lo atropella a propósito antes de que se vayan.

~ * ~

—Este parece prometedor —dice Stiles mientras navegan por Salt Lake City en busca de un lugar donde esconderse para pasar la noche. Después de la visita en la última parada, acordaron mutuamente esperar hasta el día—. Gira aquí.

A estas alturas ya han aprendido a explorar las áreas más bonitas de una ciudad, y esta vez han alcanzado el premio mayor con una comunidad cerrada, con la puerta colgando convenientemente abierta. Un gato callejero observa desde lo alto de la verja de hierro forjado mientras Derek se abre paso y luego la cierra detrás de ellos, doblando un par de barras para que se quede en su sitio.

Rodean hasta llegar a una gran McMansion color beige y entran, encontrando que es un lugar muy agradable, con muchas habitaciones grandes y camas cómodas. Derek ya puede decir que la casa está vacía, pero abren todas las puertas, miran en cada armario y debajo de la cama, antes de hurgar en la cocina. A nadie le gusta un zombie sorpresa.

No hay mucho que comer, o la familia intentó quedarse aquí por un tiempo, o se llevaron la mayor parte de la comida, pero Stiles se emociona con una caja de Fruit Roll, y un envase de queso falso y pegajoso.

—Si comes eso junto, vomitaré —amenaza Derek, antes de sacar las últimas galletas Ritz de la bolsa de alimentos y empujarlas hacia Stiles.

—_Podría —_dice Stiles, con un brillo desafiante en su ojo—. Desde que me hiciste pensarlo.

Aunque no lo hace. Pone el queso en las galletas como persona normal y le ofrece uno a Derek, quien se niega. Prefiere no tener queso en absoluto que comer esa mierda. Tienen otras cosas que son mucho más apetecibles.

Derek saca los mapas mientras comen y discuten su plan para los próximos días. Stiles ha mantenido un conteo acumulado de millas a la izquierda garabateadas en el borde del mapa de California, y ahora finalmente es menos de mil, lo que se siente como un logro, o una ocasión que vale la pena celebrar. Stiles sonríe mientras rastrea la ruta del día siguiente con un resaltador rosa que recogió en algún lugar.

Sin embargo, una vez que no tienen en que centrarse, Derek nota que los ojos de Stiles siguen sus manos atentamente, como si estuviera pensando en Derek tocándolo. Hace que el calor pique a través de la columna vertebral de Derek, que se acumula entre las piernas, y de repente no puede _olvidar_ que tiene manos, lo que es estúpido, por supuesto que tiene manos.

Pero la forma en que Stiles las sigue viendo hace que todo lo que Derek hace con ellas se sienta obsceno. Y no es el único que piensa eso, porque muy pronto los dientes de Stiles se hunden en su labio inferior hinchado, como si se encendiera al ver a Derek abrir un paquete de carne seca. Derek quiere desesperadamente bajar y ajustar sus pantalones donde ahora lo están pellizcando, pero no se atreve. Eso probablemente destaparía toda esta cosa.

Derek no puede recordar cuándo estuvo tan excitado sexualmente y en presencia de alguien que lo quería de vuelta por un tiempo tan prolongado y no hizo nada al respecto. Pero Stiles realmente no lo quiere _a él_, ¿verdad? Solo _quiere_ y Derek es el único hombre lobo disponible.

Sin embargo, al cuerpo de Derek no le importa. Su nariz sigue moviéndose, incluso cuando trata de hacer que se detenga, y no se centra, se mantiene concentrado en los latidos del corazón de Stiles, que se aceleran cada vez que Derek lo mira por mucho tiempo. Cada átomo del ser de Derek está consciente de Stiles todo el tiempo, y es insoportable.

Derek había esperado poder controlarlo, pero sentado en una cocina oscura mirando a Stiles lamer el queso en aerosol de sus dedos, lo que debería ser desagradable, saber lo que Stiles está pensando ... bueno, Derek quiere dárselo. Ponerle las manos encima, pásarlas por debajo de la camisa y meterlas por sus pantalones. Stiles probablemente haría algunos ruidos sorprendentes, agarrar el cabello de Derek con sus capaces manos...

Stiles lo está mirando como si supiera lo que Derek está pensando, la respiración se vuelve un poco irregular cuando la tensión crepita entre ellos. Derek mira su compota de manzana e intenta controlarse, afinando sus oídos al viento en el exterior, su nariz al olor que se desvanece de estas personas desconocidas y sus mascotas, un hámster, piensa. Una tortuga, también.

No hablan por el resto de la comida, y Derek se mantiene en su silla solo por pura fuerza de voluntad y recordándose repetidamente que Stiles es un menor.

—Probablemente deberíamos dormir en habitaciones separadas, supongo —dice Stiles, sin parecer feliz con la idea, cuando suben las escaleras para ir a dormir.

A Derek tampoco le gusta esa idea. Pero compartir una habitación, sin mencionar la cama, es probablemente una idea aún peor. Ni siquiera pueden compartir una caja de Ritz sin que se vuelva sexual.

Toma el primer dormitorio, que evidentemente pertenecía a una niña que amaba el color amarillo. Es el primero en lo alto de la escalera, lo que lo coloca entre Stiles y cualquier visitante no deseado que llegue tan lejos. Es poco probable que eso suceda, pero Derek está en paz con ser paranoico, dada la situación de hoy temprano. Stiles elige la habitación justo al lado de la de Derek, lo más cerca que pueden estar mientras se mantiene separado.

En el momento en que se ha quitado las botas y se ha acomodado en la estrecha cama con volantes, con su palanca en el suelo al alcance, Derek se da cuenta de que no podrá dormir tan lejos de Stiles, y está muy enfadado por eso. Odia que Stiles y su estúpido celo lo obliguen a comportarse de esta manera. Después de unos minutos de obstinadamente tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que las hormonas de Stiles no son su jefe, se levanta y recoge sus cosas a regañadientes, preguntándose si debería molestarse en inventar una excusa para mudarse a la habitación de Stiles, o simplemente no decir nada en absoluto.

Él prácticamente choca en el pasillo con Stiles, que sale corriendo de su habitación con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos. Huele a ansiedad y a Fruit Roll de fresa.

—Creo que debería... —comienza Derek, mientras Stiles dice—No puedo dormir allí solo...

Se miran el uno al otro por un segundo antes de que Stiles gire sin decir palabra y regrese a su habitación, Derek pisándole los talones. Stiles no tiene visión nocturna de hombre lobo, así que tiene una vela encendida, su manta y almohada en el medio de la cama doble, botas y chaqueta en el suelo a los pies. Hace demasiado frío, incluso en la casa, para quitarse cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Derek, tratando de justificar esto en su mente, por su propia conciencia. Stiles está acostumbrado a compartir el calor corporal de Derek en la noche.

—Sí —dice Stiles, las manos jugueteando con el bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha mientras se sienta en la cama—. Pero eso no es ... no sé qué me pasa. Simplemente no puedo soportar estar aquí solo —No se encuentra con los ojos de Derek, como si estuviera avergonzado—. ¿Tú también me extrañaste?

—Sí —admite Derek—. La pubertad es una perra.

Stiles ríe, brillante y desinhibido, como su antiguo yo. Calienta el corazón de Derek. El corazón de Derek es un verdadero tonto.

Stiles apaga la vela mientras Derek agrega sus sacos de dormir a la cama y se arreglan como de costumbre, acurrucados debajo de ellos. Cuando finalmente se asientan, Derek alcanza a Stiles y lo acerca a él como solía hacerlo, y luego se pregunta si es una buena idea cuando escucha que Stiles se queda sin aliento en su garganta.

—¿Esto lo está empeorando? —Derek susurra en la oscuridad.

—Sí —dice Stiles, y luego rápidamente—. No. No pares. Creo que es mejor, en general —Él pone su brazo sobre el de Derek, como si quisiera mantenerlo allí, acurrucado sobre su vientre— No te vayas.

—No me voy —dice Derek, mirando el cabello de Stiles, inhalando. Con una cuchara como esta, el trasero de Stiles en el regazo de Derek, es lo más cerca que han estado desde que comenzó el celo de Stiles, y probablemente es una muy mala idea.

Derek siente que comienza a ponerse duro de nuevo, lo que no va a ayudar en nada. Y no sirve de nada preguntarse si Stiles puede sentirlo, porque su olor de repente se vuelve más fuerte, gustoso, incluso más atractivo. Se retuerce un poco, frotando el trasero contra la erección de Derek, lo que hace que Derek casi se muerda la lengua por la mitad conteniendo un gemido. Cuando aprieta el brazo para mantener a Stiles inmóvil, un pequeño gemido entrecortado sale de él.

Derek nunca podrá quedarse dormido, piensa. Debería haberse masturbado al menos antes de entrar aquí; no hacerlo fue probablemente un grave error táctico.

En los próximos minutos, Derek aprieta su mandíbula y desea que sus caderas no se muevan, pero en lugar de sufrir una noche de tortura en curso, algo en él se asienta lentamente al tener a Stiles tan cerca, justo ahí donde Derek se ha acostumbrado a tenerlo. Y lo mismo le debe pasar a Stiles, porque su ritmo cardíaco disminuye gradualmente a medida que se derrite en los brazos de Derek. Se duerme casi tan rápido como suele hacerlo, y Derek lo sigue poco después.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, vuelven a probar suerte y los resultados son deprimentes. Derek nunca ha visto una ciudad tan limpia de todos los suministros útiles, incluso los tarros de crema de maní se han ido. Cada tienda que Derek allanó desde que la civilización se fue por el baño ha tenido al menos unas cuantos tarros de crema de maní en la estantería, como el último niño en la clase de gimnasia. A nadie le gusta esa mierda.

Y a pesar del hecho de que la ciudad parece vacía para los zombis, debe ser bastante abundante para los merodeadores, porque a pesar de que en el exterior hay mucha luz diurna, cuando deberían ser menos activos, están vigentes dondequiera que Derek y Stiles se detengan. Hace que el abastecerse sea mucho más riesgo, y quema mucho tiempo y energía que realmente no pueden perder.

Aunque tienen que seguir intentándolo. Todavía necesitan cruzar Salt Flats y toda Nevada antes de llegar a California, y puede que no haya muchas oportunidades para abastecerse entre aquí y Reno. Conducen a una parte diferente de la ciudad, pero es un acto inútil. Lo mismo sucede en cada parada, lo mismo que ha estado sucediendo desde esa casa en Wyoming. Los merodeadores los encuentran dondequiera que vayan, como si de algún modo supieran que estaban allí, como si estuvieran atraídos por...

Es francamente vergonzoso el tiempo que le lleva a Derek resolverlo.

~ * ~

Stiles está aturdido, y luego extrañamente estoico, cuando Derek se lo explica: los merodeadores los encuentran más rápido porque pueden oler el celo de Stiles. Son zombies, pero siguen siendo hombres lobo, y todavía actúan por instinto. Caminar por la calle con Stiles es como intentar abrazar el agua.

—Tenemos que dividirnos —es lo primero que dice Stiles—. Necesitamos encontrarme un auto, dirigirnos en diferentes direcciones.

—Como el infierno que lo hacemos —dice Derek, más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero no hay palabras para mostrar lo mal que está por ese plan. Visceralmente y absolutamente en contra. Stiles deambulando solo por ahí mientras está en celo sería una sentencia de muerte para él.

Desconcertado por la reacción de Derek, Stiles no se rinde. Su voz suplica cuando dice— Derek, vamos. Sabes que tiene sentido.

No, no tiene sentido. La menor cantidad de sentido ante cualquier cosa que Derek haya escuchado desde la primera vez que la enfermedad llegó por primera vez y el CDC insistió en que lo tenían bajo control y que no había necesidad de restricciones de viaje. Tiene tan poco sentido que es estúpido.

Sin embargo, Stiles es inflexible, y pelean por eso, su primera pelea real. Derek intenta demostrar lo peligroso que sería para Stiles ir por su cuenta y, en el proceso, lo insulta sin intención.

—Sobreviví bien por mi cuenta antes de conocerte —responde Stiles.

Derek cortésmente no señala que Stiles fue acorralado por un grupo de merodeadores cuando se encontraron. En cambio, le recuerda que no estaba en celo en ese entonces, y que ahora será aún peor. Le recuerda que la última casa en Wyoming, la que tenía al zombi en el patio, fue casi invadida en poco tiempo después de que Stiles salió a la calle por unos minutos, y eso fue antes de que su celo llegara a su punto máximo.

—Has visto cómo está afuera, Stiles. No podrás dejar de moverte, te desgastarán —Casi han desgastado a Derek, y es mucho más duradero que Stiles, solo por ser un hombre lobo—. Sería un suicidio.

Stiles hace un sonido de exasperación y se frota las manos sobre la cara— No es justo para ti — dice, con voz temblorosa.

—Buena mierda —dice Derek. En los últimos años no ha sido justo para él nada de nada; él esta acostumbrado—. No voy a simplemente _abandonarte._

Stiles aprieta su mandíbula— No me vas a abandonar si me voy —dice, y parece una amenaza.

—Y luego tendría que perseguirte y sería una jodida mierda, así que preferiría que no lo hicieras —dice Derek, y él es cien por ciento serio acerca de esto. No es negociable.

Stiles murmura algo en voz baja que suena como _hombres lobo estúpidos_ , pero luego lanza sus brazos al aire con exasperación y dice— ¡Bien!

—Lo digo en serio. Ni siquiera lo pienses —le advierte Derek, porque no está seguro de que Stiles esté fingiendo estar de acuerdo y luego escabullirse cuando Derek no este mirando—. No nos estamos separando.

—Lo que sea. Es tu funeral —dice Stiles hoscamente—. Pero si cambias de opinión...

Derek lo interrumpe— No voy a cambiar de opinión —Stiles sería comida de merodeador en diez minutos. O tal vez algo peor—. No son solo los zombies por los que tienes que preocuparte. Hay otros hombres lobo que no se enfermaron.

—¿Qué se supone que... ? —Dice Stiles, luego se detiene. Derek prácticamente puede verlo unir—. ¿Estás diciendo que eso es lo que pasó en Laramie?

—Estoy bastante seguro, sí —admite Derek—. Creo que se podría decir que estabas empezando a entrar en Celo. Supongo que te olfatearon.

Stiles se ve escéptico— Sé que los hombres lobo pueden saberlo, pero ¿cómo es que no lo sabías en Laramie, entonces?

Derek se encoge de hombros y trata de mantener su rostro neutral. Este es un tema delicado para él— Creo que no me di cuenta al principio porque estaba contigo constantemente —dice, porque no quiere decir, _pensé que era yo, pensé que era yo quien estaba cambiando—. _Realmente no podía notar una diferencia, como puedo ahora. Pero creo que sabía. Simplemente no sabía que sabía.

—Está bien —dice Stiles lentamente, las cejas se desploman en confusión—. Y eso significa que...

Derek va a tener que decirlo, por más humillante que sea— Creo que por eso reaccioné como lo hice —dice. Stiles lo mira sin comprender—. Uh. Cuando estaban hablando de ti.

—Whoa —dice Stiles, claramente sorprendido cuando finalmente lo entiendo—. ¿Te enfureciste mucho con esos tipos porque eras territorial? ¿Sobre mí?

—_Protector_ —dice Derek irritado. Eso suena mucho menos perturbador—. Pero lo que quiero decir es que lo detectaron. Lo olieron en ti y te iban a llevar.

Cree que es por el impacto total lo que evitó que el chico se hundiera por completo, y no es divertido verlo. La cara de Stiles palidece literalmente, y se encoge en sí mismo— Pensé que todo eso era solo, ya sabes, exageraciones. Para el porno —dice después de un momento—, como dijiste.

Derek había pensado que lo era, pero ahora no está tan seguro. O tal vez fue verdad, alguna vez, pero ahora ese mundo se ha ido— Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Ya no hay reglas, la gente hace lo que quiere. Y, como te dije —dice, tratando de dirigir la conversación hacia el propósito original—. Los merodeadores lo saben, les hueles bien y los atraes.

Stiles le da una mirada nerviosa. Derek maldice en silencio el hecho de que él sea tan brillante.— ¿La forma en que huelo te hace sentir así?

Derek sabe que Stiles no está hablando de los merodeadores, pero de todos modos opta por la broma, la respuesta evasiva— ¿Cómo quiero comer tu carne? No.

No funciona. Stiles le frunce el ceño— Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota.

—Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada contra tu voluntad, nunca —Podría dejarlo allí, pero no tiene sentido ocultarlo; No es que Stiles no sepa que Derek quiere follarlo. Él ha visto, y sentido, que Derek reacciona físicamente con él—. Me hueles bien, obviamente —admite—. Pero me olías bien antes de eso, así que. Ya sabes —Se encoge de hombros—. Esa es probablemente otra razón por la que no me di cuenta al principio. Solo eras tú, pero... mejor.

La cara de Stiles prácticamente se divide en dos alrededor de su amplia y complacida sonrisa— ¿En serio? ¿Te gustó la forma en que olía? —Él está prácticamente regodeándose—. ¿A qué huelo?

Derek siempre odiaba cuando los humanos hacían esa pregunta; Nunca es algo que pueda poner en palabras— Adolescente sin lavar, generalmente —dice, porque "como Cheetos" suena ridículo y Stiles no lo creería de todos modos. Palmea la cara de indignación de Stiles y lo empuja fácilmente a un lado cuando Stiles se lanza a Derek y trata de meterle el dedo húmedo en la oreja.

Después de eso, la conversación se convierte en insultos y burlas, por lo que Derek lo considera un éxito.

Eso no cambia el hecho, sin embargo, de que dondequiera que vayan, los merodeadores los encuentran. Mientras sigan conduciendo están bien, pero tan pronto como se detienen y Stiles sale de la camioneta, comienza la cuenta regresiva. Incluso cuando tratan de esconderse lo mejor posible, apenas pueden encontrar algunas horas para descansar y comer antes de que llegue un merodeador, atraído por el olor de un omega receptivo.

—Está bien —Derek insiste cuando están de nuevo en movimiento, ojos llorosos. Parece que Stiles se lo está tomando muy mal, culpándose a sí mismo por lo mucho que apesta; Derek prácticamente puede sentir que se está preparando para sugerir separarse nuevamente—. Tiene que terminar pronto. Lo resistiremos y luego las cosas se relajarán un poco, podremos volver a estar aterrorizados y ser cazados en el nivel normal al que estamos acostumbrados —Incluso cuando las palabras salen de su boca, está pensando que suena como algo que Stiles diría.

Stiles resopla— Eso suena como algo que yo diría —dice, claramente complacido por la idea de que se está burlando de Derek.

—Bien, entonces no puedes discutirlo —le dice Derek.

Stiles se muerde el labio y mira por la ventana, como si estuviera reuniendo su coraje. Finalmente dice— Terminará antes si...

—Esperaremos —dice Derek con firmeza, porque no quiere que Stiles termine esa frase. Él no quiere reconocerlo, no quiere las palabras ahí fuera—. Vamos a esperar a que se vaya.

~ * ~

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, finalmente -apenas- han conseguido suficientes suministros para salir de Salt Lake, pero Stiles está agotado, Derek está agotado y los dos están tan distraídos que casi terminan siendo carne de merodeador de nuevo. Es demasiado tarde para salir de la ciudad de todos modos, así que otra noche en Salt Lake City será, les guste o no.

Casi se han dado por vencidos para descansar por la noche cuando Stiles ve una subestación eléctrica, que siempre está rodeada de cercas fuertes para evitar que los animales e idiotas se electrocuten a sí mismos. Cuando la electricidad seguía fluyendo, no podrías ni pagarle a Derek para que se acercara a uno: el zumbido de los transformadores, el fuerte olor a aire electrificado y la sensación constante de que todos los vellos de su cuerpo estaban de punta le habrían vuelto loco. Ahora es solo un lugar seguro con una agradable cerca firme.

—Esto tiene que parar pronto, ¿verdad? —Derek gime, dejándose caer en un montón en la parte trasera del camión una vez que están a salvo dentro.

—Sabes cómo detenerlo —dice Stiles en voz baja, y Derek dice que _No_ inmediatamente, pero la culpa le pica, porque él _quiere_ . Él lo quiere tanto, y lo quería, un poco, si es honesto consigo mismo, incluso antes del celo de Stiles.

Pero Stiles tiene dieciséis años y esta no es una situación en la que está haciendo una elección por su propia voluntad, no tiene muchas opciones. Él está en una esquina, como cuando Derek lo encontró, excepto que ahora tiene a cada merodeador cerca y aDerek justo fuera de su alcance, con ganas de entrar.

No por primera vez, Derek se pregunta si Stiles puede sentir una debilidad en él, o leer su mente, o algo así. Porque en lugar de estar desanimado por lo que a Derek le parecía un firme _no_, Stiles avanza un poco sobre su trasero, con los ojos entusiastas mientras hace su lanzamiento.

—Mira, no haré un gran problema con eso —dice Stiles, a pesar de que el latido de su corazón está latiendo con fuerza en los oídos de Derek. Él no se siente tan indiferente como trata de parecer—. Sé que solo es algo que tenemos que hacer. No iré a casa y le diré a mi papá que somos una pareja oficial o algo así.

La idea de que Stiles le diga a su padre, _el sheriff_ , todo esto es tan aterrador que Derek se niega a pensar en ello ni siquiera por un segundo.

—Ni siquiera sé si es verdad, lo que dicen acerca de detenerlo —dice Derek—, podría ser solo un montón de porquería —Algo que las personas dicen para engañar a los omegas para que duerman con ellos.

—Es verdad —dice Stiles, con sorprendente convicción— Tuve que ir a una clase, cuando cumplí doce años. El sexo hace que desaparezca.

Derek no sabe si está feliz de haberlo confirmado o no. Por un lado, elimina parte de la incertidumbre de la decisión, sabiendo que es una solución legítima. Por otro lado, también le quita su última objeción.

Y no se trata de cualquier tipo de sexo del que habla Stiles, si lo que Derek ha oído es cierto. Hay muchas maneras realmente buenas de tener relaciones sexuales. Es la _penetración_ que acaba con el celo, satisface el imperativo biológico.

Derek ha hecho eso antes. No es lo que más le gusta -las mamadas siempre estarán en la parte superior de la lista- y generalmente puede tomarlo o dejarlo, pero tiene su propio imperativo biológico incitándolo y nunca ha querido meter su polla en alguien con tanta ansia. Solo hablar de eso le está haciendo sudar de nuevo.

Pero recuerda que tenía dieciséis años, confiando en un adulto en el que creía poder confiar. Alguien que él pensaba se preocupaba por él. Era demasiado joven e ingenuo para saber todas las formas en que podría ir mal. Él no quiere ser ese adulto para Stiles, pero luego se pregunta si, al preocuparse de que pueda serlo, ya se hizo imposible que lo sea.

Se ve atrapado en la lógica circular de ese argumento y tarda tanto tiempo en eliminarlo, que la valentía de Stiles comienza a abandonarlo. Stiles se mira las manos y se las frota sobre las rodillas— A menos que no quieras. Ya sabes, conmigo —murmura, encogiéndose de hombros como si realmente no le importara de una manera u otra, pero Derek puede decir que sí le importa, mucho.

La única cosa más difícil de soportar para Derek aparte de un Stiles frustrado y miserable, es un Stiles triste y abatido— Quiero hacerlo, pero solo si estás seguro —dice Derek finalmente. Sabe que el cuerpo de Stiles quiere, pero Derek quiere asegurarse de que también esté mentalmente preparado. Se agacha para atrapar los ojos de Stiles—. Dime que estás seguro, Stiles.

Stiles levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para encontrarse con los ojos de Derek y asiente— Estoy seguro —dice con firmeza, aunque todavía le parece nervioso a Derek—. Sólo, um —Sus ojos se desvían mientras se encoge de hombros—. No me hagas daño.

Derek rechaza la idea de lastimar a Stiles de cualquier manera— No va a ser como lo que sale en el porno —dice Derek, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él no tiene ninguna experiencia de primera mano para respaldar eso, nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales con un omega, pero no tiene ni la más mínima necesidad de forzar a Stiles o de dominarlo. Él quiere follarlo, sí, pero también quiere _cuidar _de él. La madre naturaleza es una perra astuta—. Y _nunca_ te haría daño.

—Está bien —dice Stiles, pero sus manos están retorciéndose ansiosamente en la manta ahora, los nudillos blancos.

Derek se acerca y pone sus propias manos sobre ellas. Pasa sus pulgares sobre los nudillos de Stiles, y Stiles comienza a relajarse un poco. Luego, de repente se tensa de nuevo y su pulso se acelera, pero esta vez no es miedo. Parece que Stiles está a punto de comenzar a desabrocharse los pantalones ahora mismo.

—Whoa, solo ... espera —dice Derek, un poco sorprendido por la rapidez con que las cosas se intensificaron, solo por tocar sus _manos—. _Tenemos un poco de tiempo —No mucho, pero un poco. La idea de tener relaciones sexuales con Stiles aquí en la camioneta, estacionada junto a un transformador quemado, es asquerosa y burda. Derek no está imaginando exactamente los pétalos de rosa y la luz de las velas, pero tiene que haber algo mejor que esto.

—No necesito tiempo —dice Stiles con avidez, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que sus rodillas chocan.

—Bueno, tal vez yo sí —dice Derek de vuelta.

Stiles retira sus manos, pareciendo cauteloso, como si pensara que Derek solo lo estaba humillando, o ya había cambiado de opinión.

—Oye —dice Derek en voz baja. Agarra el lado de la cara de Stiles con su mano, y los ojos de Stiles se cierran mientras inclina su cabeza en la palma de la mano de Derek—, vamos a esperar a encontrar un lugar donde tengamos una habitación y una cama de verdad. Y de todos modos necesitamos encontrar algunos condones —Eso es lo que menos necesitan, aparte de todo lo demás, un maldito embarazo.

—Oh —dice Stiles, con los ojos abiertos. Se ve un poco avergonzado—. Claro, sí. Me olvidé de eso, y más espacio, eso suena como una buena idea.

Derek le da a la cabeza de Stiles una pequeña sacudida cariñosa, luego deja que su mano se deslice hacia abajo a lo largo del brazo de Stiles. Stiles lo atrapa y enlaza sus dedos entre los de Derek, y no lo suelta. Derek no se ha cogido de la mano con nadie desde que tenía catorce años, pero si eso es lo que quiere Stiles, eso es lo que hará. Lo que sea que Stiles quiera, lo hará.

—Si hay algo... —Derek se detiene, se aclara la garganta y comienza de nuevo—. Si hay cosas que te gustan, o cosas que no te gustan, deberías decírmelo.

—¿Cosas...? —Stiles se pregunta, pareciendo inseguro.

—En la cama —aclara Derek. Sus manos se contraen cuando dice la palabra "cama", como si estuvieran ansiosos por tener a Stiles en una. Derek espera que Stiles no haya notado eso.

—Oh —dice Stiles. Sus mejillas de repente se enrojecen y mira sus manos unidas—, en realidad no he hecho nada de eso —dice, sonando avergonzado.

—¿Enserio? —Derek pregunta, sorprendido. Stiles es un niño atractivo, y es brillante, tiene un gran sentido del humor y es un _omega_. Las escuelas ya están integradas, seguramente alguien de su edad...

Stiles frunce el ceño— Enserio —confirma malhumorado, por lo que podría ser un tema delicado.

Derek se atraganta con nada, se suelta un _Oh mierda _antes de que pueda detenerse. Este hermoso, pequeño, _intacto_ Omega le está pidiendo a Derek que lo folle. Tal vez esto será un poco más parecido al porno de lo que Derek pensó, porque está bastante seguro de que ha visto esto.

—Lo siento —dice Stiles, como si le hubiera fallado a Derek de alguna manera.

—Hey. Oye, no —Derek rodea las muñecas de Stiles con sus dedos para que pueda acercarlo más—. Eso no es lo que yo... está bien. No me importa.

—Bien —dice Stiles, con la comisura de su boca torciéndose irónicamente—. Porque realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—Supongo que no —dice Derek con una pequeña risa. Luego pregunta—. Entonces, ¿cuándo dices que no has hecho nada...?

—Nada. Nulo, ninguno, cero, absolutamente nada —dice alegremente Stiles, un poco más de su humor habitual y franqueza regresando, lo cual es una buena señal.

—¿Ni siquiera esto? —Derek pregunta, y luego toma cuidadosamente la cara de Stiles en sus manos y lo besa.

Está bastante claro que Stiles no ha hecho ni siquiera eso, basado en el beso que sigue, pero es un aprendiz rápido. Al principio solo son sus bocas presionadas juntas, pero él se abre con bastante facilidad cuando Derek se abre paso hacia dentro, y empiezan siendo lentos y suaves. Sin embargo, se acelera bastante rápido, especialmente cuando Stiles se presiona contra Derek tan cerca como puede y agarra el cabello de Derek, su mandíbula, el cuello de su chaqueta, como si no pudiera mantener sus manos quietas mientras su boca se está moviendo. Se besan hasta que ambos respiran pesadamente y se mueven uno contra el otro, pollas duras en sus pantalones.

—Ni siquiera eso —dice Stiles aturdido, cuando Derek finalmente le da un pequeño descanso. Se ve destrozado, solo por besarse. Derek quiere poner su boca _sobre él. _Aunque todavía no. Aún no.

—Ahora sí —dice Derek, y le da un último beso.

~ * ~

Se despiertan atontados juntos unas horas después, ambos se sobrecalientan y se estremecen por lo duro que están. A esto le siguen varios minutos difíciles, nudillos blancos, porque no hay ningún lugar privado para asistirse solos, sólo tienen que ignorarlo.

El desayuno debe ser una distracción, pero que resulta espectacularmente contraproducente. Derek no puede dejar de mirar la boca de Stiles y la mirada de Stiles sigue deslizándose a través de los hombros de Derek, lanzándose entre sus piernas y luego de vuelta. La tensión sexual en la camioneta está fuera de serie, y eso realmente está diciendo algo. Si Stiles pronuncia la palabra "Palpatine", Derek podría tener un orgasmo espontáneo en el acto.

Cuando están listos para volver a la carretera, Stiles está de mal humor y Derek está bruto, y no ayuda que tengan que pasar por una gran molestia para salir de la maldita entrada.

Los merodeadores que se reunieron alrededor de la cerca durante la noche lograron hacer un agujero en ella, pero el primero se atascó, efectivamente tapando la abertura, lo que fue un golpe de suerte. Desafortunadamente, no pueden abrir la verja sin cortarla por la mitad, lo que requiere un poco de músculo. Stiles se las arregla para contener a los otros zombies mientras Derek empuja la verja, haciendo una mueca ante el sonido que hace cuando corta al merodeador atorado en dos. Derek mata a dos más antes de volver a la camioneta, solo porque tiene que hacer _algo_ con toda esta frustración.

A pesar de todos los problemas de merodeador, en los últimos días se las han arreglado para almacenar algo de comida y agua, y los bidones están llenos, al igual que el tanque de gasolina. Si los cálculos de Derek son correctos, tienen casi suficiente combustible para llegar hasta Reno, de modo que todo lo que necesitarán es otra bidón de combustible en algún lugar del camino, que con suerte no será demasiado difícil de encontrar.

Solo tienen una cosa más que hacer antes de irse de Salt Lake City.

No va bien.

No hay un condón en _ninguna parte_. Revisan las farmacias, las tiendas de comestibles, las clínicas gratuitas, cualquier lugar que pueda tener alguno. Todo ha sido recogido. Comienzan a entrar en las casas con el único propósito de cavar en los cajones de los dormitorios y mirar debajo de las camas. Derek encuentra un paquete vencido de píldoras omega para el control de la natalidad, pero incluso si aún estuvieran buenas, tardarían semanas en activarse, así que eso no sirve de nada.

Encuentran muchas otras cosas ocultas -algunas cosas que Derek ni siquiera puede identificar y mucho menos averiguar cómo usar- pero ni un solo condón. El control de la natalidad fue una de las primeras cosas que la gente comenzó a acumular cuando se hizo evidente lo mal que estaban las cosas -bien podrían estar buscando un duende.

—Tengo algo de lubricante —dice Stiles después de una parada, cuando están de vuelta en la camioneta. Sostiene una botella púrpura brillante que todavía está envuelta en plástico, gracias a Dios—. Casi agarré el consolador que lo acompañaba, estoy tan desesperado, lo juro por Dios.

—_Stiles_ —dice Derek, sonando estrangulado. Era mucho más fácil tratar con él cuando todavía era tímido y un poco reacio a hablar sobre el sexo. Eso duró unos veinte minutos, tristemente.

—Te dejaría mirar —dice Stiles, astuto, y luego se ríe de la mirada en la cara de Derek.

~ * ~

El día es un desperdicio. Están distraídos, tratando de no obsesionarse con todo el sexo que no tienen. Después de pasar demasiado tiempo buscando infructuosamente el control de la natalidad, se oscurece casi antes de que se den cuenta. Es pura suerte encontrar un gran cobertizo de metal detrás de una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, protección suficiente para la noche. La cena es la mescolanza apocalíptica habitual: guisantes enlatados, galletas de arroz, Pop Tarts. Derek se come su parte y trata de no comerse con los ojos demasiado a Stiles.

Stiles está claramente muy frustrado por ahora y no tiene reparos en comerse con los ojos a Derek. Él huele como si estuviera tan preparado para él, mojado, abierto y con _ganas. _Apenas han terminado de comer cuando él hace su movimiento, subiéndose al regazo de Derek, besándolo con entusiasmo.

Derek gime en su boca, con las manos aferrándose a sus pequeñas caderas delgadas. Probablemente no deberían hacer esto; Derek no está seguro de cuánta fuerza de voluntad le queda. Sin embargo, es su culpa, por haberlo iniciado.

—¿Podemos hacer algo? —Stiles suplica en la oreja de Derek—. Cualquier cosa, no me importa. Solo tócame —Su mano se aprieta alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Derek, y empuja sus caderas hacia adelante, apretando contra el estómago de Derek.

Dios, Derek quiere. Y tal vez esté racionalizando, pero cree que podría ser una buena idea, y no solo porque significa que su polla dejará de estar dura por diez minutos. Tal vez sea bueno que no puedan hacer la gran acción de inmediato. Stiles dijo que nunca ha hecho nada, pero Derek lo ha hecho, así que puede mostrarle algunas cosas, aliviar un poco la tensión en el camino.

Derek besa a Stiles una vez más y luego lo inclina suavemente hacia atrás hasta que está acostado sobre las mantas, y se desplaza para poder estar sobre él y abrir sus pantalones. El vientre de Stiles está agitado, y sus manos siguen agarrando los brazos de Derek. Derek puede ver el contorno de su polla, presionando contra su ropa interior. Cuando lo cubre con la mano y lo frota, Stiles hace un sonido de sobresalto y levanta las caderas de la cama.

—Oh, Dios —dice Stiles, un poco más agudo de lo normal—. Haz eso de nuevo.

—Lo haré —dice Derek tranquilizador, todavía tocándolo, acariciando ligeramente con su pulgar—. Dime si hago algo que no te guste.

—Buena suerte —Stile resopla, moviendo sus caderas de nuevo.

Derek deja de mover su mano para que Stiles se enfoque en él— Lo digo en serio, Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles buscan su rostro, y debe ver que Derek lo dice en serio, porque se estira para besar su boca y dice— Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Satisfecho, Derek consigue que la ropa interior de Stiles baje un poco y se mete dentro. La polla de Stiles no es tan escuálida como el resto de él, e inmediatamente comienza a escurrirse por toda la mano de Derek. Stiles se menea contra las mantas, levanta la cabeza para mirarse, y luego gime al ver la mano de Derek sobre él. Sus manos se aprietan en puños en la camisa de Derek mientras empuja hacia el puño de Derek y dice—. Oh, por favor. Sí.

No se necesita mucho para acabar con él, joven y frustrado como es. Derek sostiene la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo deja gritar en su cuello, llegando a toda su ropa. Después, él detiene su mano pero no lo suelta, abrazándolo suavemente mientras se debilita, besando su rostro hasta que su corazón se detiene.

—Eso fue genial —dice Stiles, sonando drogado. Su mano toca torpemente la parte delantera de los vaqueros de Derek—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres un turno?

Derek definitivamente quiere un turno. Se sienta y deja de tocarle para abrirse los pantalones, las manos ni siquiera están tan firmes como antes. Stiles también trata de sentarse, pero Derek lo empuja sobre su estomago y le baja los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta que están debajo de su trasero. Stiles inmediatamente levanta su trasero en el aire, y Derek gime mientras se sienta a horcajadas en la parte posterior de los muslos de Stiles.

La polla de Derek se ve grande, oscura y peligrosa donde se encuentra, inclinada sobre el pálido trasero de Stiles. Pero Stiles -Stiles dice que lo quiere en él, y que le gustará, Derek se asegurará de eso, será muy cuidadoso. Mientras trabaja su mano arriba y abajo de su polla, Derek imagina partiendo a Stiles, introduciéndose en él, moviéndose dentro de él hasta que Stiles se viene. Su cuerpo se calienta por todas partes solo pensando en darle a Stiles lo que necesita, empujando su cuerpo hambriento, haciéndolo sentir bien.

Tampoco le lleva mucho tiempo a Derek, con ese tipo de pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza y el olor del celo de Stiles, de su venida, llenando su nariz y amplificando todo. La sensación de su prepucio deslizándose sobre la cabeza de su polla, es casi agonizantemente bueno, los músculos de sus muslos se queman con la tensión que se arrastra en sus bolas, su vientre. Stiles lo mira por encima del hombro, con los ojos vidriosos en su rostro enrojecido, e intenta levantar las rodillas debajo de sí mismo y levantar el culo un poco más alto. Derek dice— Sí —y su mano se acelera hasta que es un borrón, cada respiración dura y cruda en su garganta ahora.

El primer espasmo lo golpea tan fuerte que se enrosca sobre sí mismo, tratando de mantener su ritmo y fallando. Todo lo que puede hacer es apretar su agarre y joder, caderas estirándose hacia adelante cuando se viene con un grito ronco, por todo el culo de Stiles.

—Oh, Dios mío —dice Derek, mientras se inclina para caer junto a Stiles, sus pantalones todavía se enganchan alrededor de sus muslos. Ese fue fácilmente el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida y Stiles ni siquiera hizo nada. Él sólo estaba allí.

Derek no está seguro de que va a sobrevivir a esto. Pero qué manera de irse.

~ * ~

A estas alturas ya se están alejando lo suficiente en las afueras de Salt Lake City como para que no haya tantos lugares para buscar, y no habrá mucho de nada entre aquí y Salt Flast. La civilización se está perdiendo lentamente en un paisaje sombrío de estanques de evaporación de sal y pastos.

Deciden seguir moviéndose, alejándose de Salt Lake, pero se detienen cuando pueden para buscar condones y otras necesidades. Con lugares prometedores cada vez menos y más lejos, cubren mucha más distancia cada día, pero eso no soluciona su problema inmediato. Y siempre hay merodeadores, que aparecen a cada vuelta, y luego atraen a los caminantes cercanos.

—Enfréntalo, amigo. No vamos a encontrar nada —dice Stiles después de otra búsqueda fallida. Arroja su mochila en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se sube después de ella, suspirando.

—Encontré esto —dice Derek, y saca una polvorienta caja de chocolates de su mochila. Era vieja incluso antes de la enfermedad, la caja tiene forma de corazón y está cubierta de terciopelo.

Stiles se la quita y le da una mirada maliciosa cuando Derek se sube a la camioneta, y Derek inmediatamente desea haber sacado los dulces de la caja primero— ¿Me estás cortejando? ¿Soy tu Valentín?

—Si no lo quieres... —Derek comienza a decir, alcanzándolo, pero Stiles lo retiene donde no puede alcanzar.

—Cállate, por supuesto que lo quiero —dice Stiles, y saca su navaja de bolsillo para cortar el envoltorio.

Los chocolates son viejos, obviamente, pero todavía se ven bien. Stiles se sumerge de inmediato, muerde uno y luego examina el relleno mientras rueda la otra mitad en su lengua— Caramelo —dice con aprobación, y luego sostiene la mitad restante hasta la boca de Derek. Derek deja caer sus colmillos cuando abre la boca para arrancarlo de los dedos de Stiles, y Stiles se ríe.

—No te tengo miedo —dice, sonriendo descaradamente.

Derek retrae sus colmillos y toma los dulces de los dedos de Stiles con sus dientes humanos. Él ya sabe que Stiles no le tiene miedo. Eso es lo que comenzó todo esto en primer lugar.

—De todos modos —dice Stiles después de comer unas cuantas piezas más—, volviendo a la falta completa de condones en cualquier lugar, no tenemos que usar uno.

—Sí, tenemos—dice Derek, sirviéndose a sí mismo otro caramelo—. A menos que quieras ser un padre de dieciséis años.

—No tienes que venirte dentro de mí —dice Stiles de manera casual, buscando entre los envoltorios vacíos por otro chocolate—. Confío en ti.

Derek tiene dificultades para tragar su boca llena de toffee. Nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, hombre o mujer, sin condón. Pensar en eso, deslizándose en Stiles descubierto, nada entre ellos, sintiéndolo todo caliente y resbaladizo por dentro. Eso sería...

_Arriesgado_ , se recuerda con severidad. Y eso es poner mucha fe en el autocontrol de Derek. A veces siente que Stiles ya tiene demasiada fe en él en general.

—O podríamos simplemente conducir alrededor de Utah para siempre para el control de la natalidad, atrayendo a los merodeadores a todos lados —dice Stiles— Depende de ti.

Stiles tiene un punto— Si no tenemos otra opción —dice Derek—. Vamos a darle un día o dos.

—Está bien —dice Stiles a través de un bocado de caramelo, y luego deja caer el tema.

Sin embargo, la verdad es que podrían tener que arriesgarse. No pueden perder más tiempo en la búsqueda de anticonceptivos o se quedarán varados en este lado de las montañas para el invierno. A largo plazo, eso es mucho más peligroso que el sexo sin protección.

Stiles le ofrece otro pedazo de dulce, pero Derek se ha llenado; Él no es el fanático del azúcar que es Stiles. Se agacha para recostarse junto a la cadera de Stiles, y desliza su mano por la parte posterior de su sudadera para tocar la piel desnuda. Por mucho que esté deseando tener relaciones sexuales con Stiles, hasta ahora su efecto secundario favorito de esa decisión es que Derek puede tocarlo de nuevo, y estar cerca de él de esta manera. A Derek le gusta que solo pueda sentarse con él, escuchar sus opiniones (Stiles tiene una opinión sobre _todo)_ y ver cómo se involucra todo su cuerpo cuando habla.

¿Se va a sentir de esta manera con respecto a Stiles una vez que su celo haya terminado? ¿Lo hará? ¿_Stiles_ quiere que lo _haga_?

Es un poco patético, pero por un momento Derek se permite imaginar cómo sería si las cosas fueran diferentes. Tal vez si Derek se hubiera quedado en Beacon Hills, y si la enfermedad no hubiera ocurrido alguna vez, serían una pareja normal. Podrían ir al cine y acurrucarse frente a la televisión y pasear por el parque, todas las cosas que Derek se perdió por culpa de Kate, y Stiles aún no ha hecho en absoluto.

Es una fantasía sin sentido, por supuesto, porque incluso si la enfermedad no hubiera llegado, incluso si Derek se hubiera quedado en Beacon Hills, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que se conocieran? Incluso si lo hicieran, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que Stiles lo quiera? Antes de que todo se desmoronara, Stiles habría sido buscado una vez que comenzara su celo, y habría tenido su elección de hombres lobo. Derek, mucho mayor, y con tantas cosas desagradables asociadas a su nombre, no habría tenido oportunidad.

Mejor centrarse sólo en el ahora, se dice Derek, golpeando sus dedos en las protuberancias de la columna de Stiles. Su piel es cálida y suave. Sin ser tocado por nadie más que él, Derek recuerda, y siente que su pulso se acelera.

Una vez más, Stiles demuestra su extraña forma de sincronizar con los pensamientos de Derek cuando elige ese momento para preguntar, sin mirar a Derek— ¿Tuviste a alguien? ¿Como una novia o un novio, antes de la enfermedad?

—No —dice Derek. No se molesta en hacerle la misma pregunta a Stiles, ya que ya sabe la respuesta.

—¿Alguna vez, ya sabes, has tenido relaciones sexuales con un chico antes? —Después de que salen las palabras, Stiles gira la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro. Tiene una mejilla abultada de caramelos, como una ardilla.

Derek dice— Sí.

—¿Con un omega? —Stiles presiona.

—No —admite Derek, y luego se divierte al ver una pequeña forma de arruga entre los ojos de Stiles—. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que podré resolverlo —le asegura.

Stiles tiene ese destello familiar y atrevido en su ojo mientras traga y luego tantea su mejilla con la lengua— Bueno, si tienes algún problema, vi un diagrama una vez en la escuela —dice, el pequeño inteligente.

—Gracias a Dios, uno de nosotros es un experto —dice Derek secamente, y luego se siente vergonzosamente orgulloso cuando Stiles se ríe. Hacer reír a Stiles no es especialmente difícil, pero siempre es una victoria para Derek, quien pasó muchos años sin que nadie apreciara su sentido del humor.

—No tuviste que tomar una clase, ¿verdad? —Stiles pregunta con curiosidad— ¿Como yo? ¿Hay cosas así para los hombres lobo?

—En realidad no —dice Derek. Le parece que fue hace mucho tiempo, y la mayoría de las veces él siente que no fue realmente un adolescente todo ese tiempo, como que pasó de ser un niño feliz a ser un adulto quebrantado sin detenerse en el medio, aunque eso no fue así. Vivió toda su adolescencia, antes y después de haber asesinado a la mayoría de su familia. Tal vez el problema es que él hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho—. Depende de tu manada enseñarte esas cosas, principalmente. Sin embargo, observamos ese programa especial de salud después de la escuela, "_¿De dónde vienen los omegas?"_

—¡Oh si! —Stiles dice, iluminándose— ¿Uno de, como, 1989? ¿Con todos los extraños cortes de pelo?

—Sí, ese es el único —dice Derek. Corre su mano en un amplio barrido por la espalda de Stiles, luego hacia abajo y por sus costillas, y Stiles se retuerce un poco, como si le hiciera cosquillas, pero sigue hablando.

—Eso fue tan embarazoso —dice—. Fui el único omega en mi grado y sentí que todos me miraban todo el tiempo. Y luego mi padre pensó que no estaba obteniendo suficiente información, así que me hizo sentarme con él y observé uno para Omegas de _Yo y_ _Mis hormonas, _y estuve traumatizado durante días.

Derek duda de la veracidad de esa afirmación. Es difícil imaginar que Stiles esté traumatizado por casi nada durante más de unos pocos minutos.

—Cuando fui a esa clase especial, pensé que sería mejor —continúa Stiles—, pero creo que la idea de eso es como para asustarte.

Derek cree que tiene una muy buena idea de lo que eso significa, pero pregunta de todos modos— ¿Te asusta cómo?

—No camines solo por la noche cuando estés en celo, nunca vayas a un lugar solo con un hombre lobo. Ese tipo de cosas —Él le da a Derek una mirada de disculpa—. Básicamente, se trata de cómo protegernos de ustedes. Hacen que pienses que ser un omega apesta.

—Así no es con nosotros —dice Derek, dándole un apretón cariñoso a la cintura de Stiles—. Se nos enseña que los omegas son especiales. Mis padres me dieron un libro llamado _"El celo es un regalo" —_Stiles se queja del título—. Tenía algo de sexo, pero se trataba principalmente de respetar a los omegas y de entender lo que están pasando —Había habido un capítulo corto, no muy detallado, sobre el sexo con celo, que Derek había leído obsesivamente cuando era niño, antes de darse cuenta de que podía encontrar cosas gratis para masturbarse en Internet.

—Comprender por lo que estoy pasando no ayuda mucho —murmura Stiles sombríamente—. A menos que lo hagas con la mano en mis pantalones —Se vuelve hacia sus chocolates y enojado se mete otro en la boca.

Derek se sienta, lo rodea con un brazo y le acaricia el cuello un poco mientras está absorto en la caja de dulces, llenando su nariz con su delicioso olor. Cada vez que hablan de tener sexo, Stiles se excita y le hace oler aún más irresistible.

—Hueles tan bien —dice, empujando el cuello de la camisa de Stiles a un lado con su nariz, buscando la parte posterior de su cuello para que pueda poner su boca... justo... allí.

Oye que Stiles coloca la caja de dulces a un lado, y luego su mano sube a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Derek, con los dedos deslizándose por su cabello. Derek abre la boca y prueba la piel de Stiles, y no puede contener un zumbido de placer.

—Este es exactamente el tipo de cosas sobre las que nos advirtieron en esa película —dice Stiles con suspicacia, y Derek se ríe suavemente en su cuello—. Luego vas a tratar de tocarme en el área de mi traje de baño.

—Puedes apostar que lo haré—dice Derek, buscando el botón en los pantalones de Stiles—. Creo que deberíamos practicar un poco, asegurarme de saber dónde está todo.

—Buena idea —Stiles está de acuerdo, jadeante. Se desplaza un poco por lo que está prácticamente en el regazo de Derek—, no queremos que te pierdas.

Se besan un rato después de eso, con la boca lánguida y azucarada, y lentamente caen en una maraña de mantas. Se pone caluroso en la camioneta, las ventanas se humedecen, y Stiles se quita la sudadera y se quita las botas. Derek empuja la camiseta de Stiles para poder colocar su boca en el vientre y morder los músculos planos sobre las costillas. No es tan escuálido como Derek pensó cuando se conocieron, sólido debajo de sus manos y boca, fuerte y retorcido.

—Ugh, pantalones, lo peor —dice Stiles, tirando de la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Derek toma la indirecta y los abre, los baja un poco, junto con su ropa interior. Luego mima a Stiles sobre su vientre, y lo mantiene quieto cuando trata de frotar su pene contra las mantas.

—Llegaremos allí —dice, acariciando la cadera de Stiles. Stiles hace un sonido frustrado, pero se vuelve flexible para él mientras Derek se acomoda entre sus rodillas abiertas.

El culo de Stiles es jodidamente fantástico, redondo y firme. Derek se inclina y aprieta un lado mientras muerde el otro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Stiles se contraiga. Luego frota su barbilla erizada contra el lugar que acaba de morder, y Stiles hace un ruido de descontento.

—Lo siento—dice Derek ausentemente, distraído. Pone ambas manos sobre Stiles y lo abre. Es rosa e hinchado y mojado, y huele increíble. A Derek se le hace agua la boca. Nunca antes ha bordeado a nadie, pero de repente ve la atracción.

—Quita la barba que raspa en mi trasero. Voy a buscar las tijeras y... ¡Ah! —dice Stiles, mientras Derek baja la cabeza y le da una larga y lenta lamida—. Oh, mierda, oh santo Dios —Stiles gimotea, las caderas se sacuden bajo las manos de Derek.

El sabor de Stiles inunda la boca de Derek y él gime antes de que pueda detenerse. Es como todo ese maravilloso aroma de Stiles que ha estado burlando de la nariz de Derek durante días, pero concentrado, lamible, delicioso. La abertura de Stiles es pequeña y apretada, pero cede hermosamente a la boca de Derek cuando se mueve con la lengua, paciente y persuadido. Eventualmente Derek juega con la punta en su interior, donde está suave y aterciopelado, y es recompensado con un grito tembloroso de Stiles mientras se dobla alrededor de la lengua de Derek.

Después de que lo tiene agradable, relajado y suelto, Derek se aleja lo suficiente para mirar mientras él gira un dedo lentamente, dos veces, antes de facilitar su entrada, y Stiles recargado en las manos se empuja hacia atrás. El sonido de los dedos de Derek moviéndose hacia adentro y hacia afuera es obsceno, resbaladizo y sucio, y cuanto más tiempo lo hace Derek, más húmedo se pone Stiles, hasta que sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo constante y sus manos agarran puñados de la manta, la mano de Derek húmeda hasta la muñeca.

Cuando los gemidos de Stiles se vuelven bruscos y necesitados, Derek agrega un segundo dedo, luego ayuda a Stiles a levantar sus caderas aún más arriba para que pueda alcanzar y tomarlo.

—Ahí tienes, te tengo —murmura Derek, arrullando en la pequeña espalda de Stiles. Aprieta su agarre en la polla de Stiles, y agrega un tercer dedo a su culo. Las siguientes palabras salen antes de que Derek pueda reconsiderarlas—. Voy a cuidar de ti. Lo haré tan bueno para ti, Stiles.

Stiles se vuelve loco por eso entonces, follándose con los dedos de Derek y luego empujando hacia su mano, cantando que está cerca, que está tan cerca, _por favor. _Cuando llega, sujeta con tanta fuerza los dedos de Derek, que Derek apenas puede moverlos, se conforma con torcerlos suavemente, frotándolo profundamente mientras que la polla de Stiles se contrae con la otra mano.

Cuando se termina, Stiles se desploma boca abajo primero y no se mueve, excepto para respirar jadeando en las mantas. Derek saca su propia polla y usa ambas manos sobre ella, cubriéndose con todo el aroma de Stiles, y casi lanza su carga solo por eso. El ruido que hace mientras pasa sus manos mojadas sobre su polla es suave y roto, pero no le importa, no puede ser tímido al respecto.

Stiles finalmente se mueve, se da vuelta torpemente con los pantalones aún bajados. Sus ojos son codiciosos cuando alcanza a Derek, mirando hacia abajo para verlo tocarse a sí mismo. Derek se estira sobre él y levanta su propia camisa para poder frotar su polla en el estómago mojado de Stiles. Son solo unos pocos empujes resbaladizos antes de que llegue, todo su cuerpo se bloquea mientras se derrama entre sus vientres, las manos de Stiles agarrando sus hombros.

—Así que eso es algo en lo que el porno tuvo razón —dice Stiles, mientras se limpia un poco más tarde con uno de los calcetines de Derek—. A ustedes les encanta venirse sobre nosotros.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco y siente que su cara se calienta, pero joder, no lo va a negar. Él es lo que es, y Stiles en realidad no se queja.

~ * ~

El Salt Flats es hermosos en un paisaje extraño de una manera, grande, vacío e interminable, por lo que me duele verlas sin gafas de sol. Lo que es menos hermoso es que, por alguna razón, miles y miles de caminantes se congregan allí. Es la cosa más aterradora que Derek ha visto, y eso es decir mucho.

—¿Cómo diablos ella consiguió llegar hasta aquí? —Stiles se asombra, cuando ven al primero en la carretera, arrastrando los pies en medio de la nada, asada y deseca por el sol y el viento, como un bastón de carne seca.

El ambiente en la camioneta se vuelve cada vez más incómodo al ver a otro, luego a otro, y luego a todo un grupo tambaleando al lado de la carretera. Stiles apaga la música y andan en silencio.

Derek comprueba el indicador de gas y decide detenerse y rematar el tanque. Tienen más que suficiente para cruzar el Flats, pero llenar el tanque puede ser peligroso con demasiados zombies alrededor. Stiles se queda en la camioneta -allí afuera su olor se siente por millas- y observa, asustadizo, todo el tiempo. Es demasiado extraño

En algún lugar en medio de el Flats se encuentran con lo que parece ser el lugar de reunión preferido, donde los zombies son la mayor cantidad. No hay nada más que cadáveres que caminan por lo que pueden ver en cualquier dirección, enjambrando por todo el camino. La única salida es a través, por lo que pasan.

Afortunadamente, no muestran mucho interés en la camioneta, y Derek conduce por encima de los que no se salen del camino. El sonido es asqueroso, la camioneta manchada de sangre, pero tienen que seguir adelante, pase lo que pase. Si se detienen aquí, están muertos.

Después de unos minutos, Derek se da cuenta de que los zombies no solo se juntan sin rumbo, se agrupan, pero se mueven, como los pingüinos en esos espectáculos de la naturaleza, los que constantemente intercambian lugares en el grupo para que todos se mantengan abrigados. Como si hubieran migrado por el invierno. Tal vez lo hacen. ¿Qué pasa cuando un zombie se congela?

—Ya sabes —dice Stiles pensativamente, mientras surcan lentamente lo que parece ser un interminable muro de zombies— Sería bastante fácil eliminarlos por completo de una vez, si tuvieras suficiente gente y las armas adecuadas. Rodearlos, usar pistolas y arcos para cubrirse y atrapar a cualquiera que se salga mientras pones fuego a toda la manada. Los cócteles molotov harían el truco. Los lanzallamas serían aún mejores.

A estas alturas, Derek debería estar más que sorprendido por lo fríamente calculador que puede ser Stiles, la facilidad con la que resuelve los problemas, la rapidez con la que descubre una oportunidad que puede aprovechar, como si le resultara tan fácil como respirar. Sin embargo, el alcance total de este plan, pronunciado tan casualmente, hace que el vello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erice. Derek se queda sin habla por un momento.

Stiles lo nota, y gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek. Él está sonriendo— No parezcas tan asustado. Soy un hijo de policía, ¿recuerdas?

—No estoy asustado —dice Derek. Se rasca la barbilla, que necesita otro pase pronto con la afeitadora. Luego dice—. Ese es un muy buen plan.

—Lo sé —dice Stiles, y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

~ * ~

Se siente como una eternidad antes de que salgan de el Flats. Afortunadamente, los zombies comienzan a escarzar a medida que se alejan cada vez más de la parte central de la multitud, pero Derek está tan tenso que apenas puede soltar el volante cuando entran en Wendover. Y daría mucho por un lavado de autos que funcionara; Hay algo que parece sospechosamente como un pulmón pegado al parachoques.

Este lado de Wendover parece estar relativamente deshabitado, tal vez debido a que todos los zombies pasan a través de una corriente constante en su camino hacia el Flats. Las calles están llenas de ellos, arrastrando borrachos, pero la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera le prestan atención a Derek y Stiles. Solo cuando están estacionados frente al hotel y un merodeador se enfoca en Stiles, las cosas se ponen delicadas, pero entran antes de que se acerque.

Derek apenas puede creer su suerte: el Montego está casi en perfecto estado, es el hotel más grande y elegante que han visto hasta ahora y tiene generadores en el sótano. Derek trabajó como chico de mantenimiento por un tiempo en Nueva York, y sabe lo suficiente para ponerlos en funcionamiento, lo que impresiona a Stiles, quien observa el proceso con su mezcla habitual de curiosidad genuina y comentarios divertidos.

La energía de respaldo se activa en la sección del hotel, pero el casino permanece oscuro y silencioso, lo cual es una bendición, no es necesario llamar la atención iluminando todo el lugar como un árbol de Navidad.

Siguiente orden de negocio es encontrar una habitación. Los ascensores no funcionan, pero las luces de emergencia están encendidas en la escalera, por lo que suben a la planta superior y reclaman la mejor suite para ellos.

—Ve en grande o vete a casa —dice Stiles alegremente, cuando lo encuentran.

Es grande, está bien. Stiles emite un silbido cuando Derek abre la puerta y enciende las luces— Oh, definitivamente me estás desflorando en este lugar —dice, rebotando su trasero en la enorme y acolchada cama. Mira a Derek con los ojos entrecerrados—. No más excusas.

—No he estado poniendo excusas —dice Derek, molesto—. Perdóneme por no inclinarte sobre el capó de la camioneta y clavártelo inmediatamente.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco— Soy un omega virgen de dieciséis años en celo. _Quiero_ ser clavado.

—Oh, vas a ser clavado —dice Derek, y deja que sus ojos se iluminen y un pequeño gruñido se escuche en su voz. El aumento instantáneo en el latido del corazón de Stiles es gratificante.

—¿Ahora? —Stiles pregunta, sonando un poco agudo.

—Nop —dice Derek, levantándolo de la cama por la sudadera—. Primero vamos a encontrar algo para comer.

—Ugh —dice Stiles, desplomándose—. _Bien —_pero su estómago gruñe tan fuerte que Derek probablemente podría escucharlo incluso si no fuera un hombre lobo.

El hotel tiene varios restaurantes, lo que significa numerosas cocinas para asaltar. Otros llegaron antes que ellos, pero aún encuentran lo suficiente para una buena comida, además de cosas que pueden llevarse con ellos cuando se vayan. Esto hace que Derek, quien ha estado nervioso por la comida y el agua, se sienta mucho mejor.

Las estufas, que son de gas, no funcionan, pero Stiles encuentra un juego de quemadores portátiles en un estante de suministros para banquetes y lo llevan a su habitación, donde hacen espaguetis y salsa de carne enlatada para la cena. La salsa sabe mucho a la lata en la que vino, pero es un buen cambio de ritmo.

—Eso fue genial —dice Stiles, cuando han comido todo lo que pueden soportar. Él está bebiendo Mountain Dew desvanecida de la taza de la teta—. ¿Qué hay de postre?

—Tú —dice Derek, y Stiles se tambalea tan fuerte y tan cómicamente que casi se cae de su silla.


	4. Chapter 4

Primero se bañan, lo que es tan celestial que al principio distrae a Derek del hecho de que está completamente desnudo con Stiles por primera vez. El agua corriente ha sido un recuerdo lejano durante meses, y con la excepción de su parada en la granja de aficionados, la mayoría de las limpiezas que han logrado han sido con agua tibia en el mejor de los casos, o fría en el peor. Una ducha caliente es un lujo olvidado.

Stiles no está tan distraído por la ducha.

—Whoa —dice, de pie, con ojos de búho, mirando boquiabierto a Derek mientras las gotas de agua se aferran a sus pestañas. Derek no puede recordar cuándo notó las pestañas de otro hombre tanto como se da cuenta de las de Stiles—. Sabía que eras guapo, pero eres como... —él mueve sus manos arriba y abajo frente a la cara de Derek, su torso—. Hermoso.

Derek piensa que podría estar sonrojándose. Nadie lo había llamado así antes. Por lo general, la gente dice que es "caliente" o "realmente caliente" o "realmente caliente pero por su polla". Derek está acostumbrado a los cumplidos, pero esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no ha descartado a uno como algo sin sentido. Stiles piensa que es _hermoso._

—Y _peludo —_agrega Stiles.

Eso sorpresivamente saca un risa de Derek—. Podría afeitarme todo antes de que comencemos —se burla, levantando una ceja mientras frota su mano sobre el pelo de su pecho, trazando la estrecha línea de su estómago hasta su ingle—. Si no te gusta.

Los ojos de Stiles siguen la mano de Derek, y él traga—. Um, no —Su voz se quiebra un poco, a lo que Derek intenta no alegrarse, y probablemente falla—. No, me gusta —Él se acerca y toma la misma ruta con sus propios dedos, pero más tentativamente, trazando ligeramente la línea de vello resbaladizo que corta el vientre de Derek.

Derek lo agarra de la mano y lo usa para empujarlo hasta que sus pollas golpean. Stiles hace un sonido de sobresalto y sus ojos están, increíblemente, más abiertos.

—Bien —dice Derek, inclinando su boca hacia su mandíbula—. También me gusta la forma en que te ves —Él no cree que alguna vez le haya dicho eso, y eso es una pena—. _Eres_ hermoso —dice, y lo besa, arrastra los dedos por la espalda de Stiles, haciendo que se curve en sus manos. Stiles es de extremidades largas y elegantes, rosa donde no está pálido. Derek quiere lamerlo en _todas partes._

Pasan los siguientes minutos simplemente parados debajo de la regadera juntos y besándose, frotándose unos contra otros, disfrutando de la novedad de la ducha y estando desnudos juntos. Finalmente, intentan lavarse y lavar al otro al mismo tiempo, deslizando las manos por todas partes y aplicando gel de ducha por todas partes. Stiles parece fascinado por la polla de Derek, pasando sus manos jabonosas sobre ella hasta que está tan dura que se para contra el vientre de Derek.

Ahí es cuando el atractivo de una ducha caliente comienza a perder terreno rápidamente al atractivo del sexo con Stiles. Derek se las arregla para librarse de las manos de Stiles el tiempo suficiente para cerrar el agua y lanzarle una toalla, pero cuando tropiezan con la cama, vuelven a besarse e ir a tientas.

Derek siente que todos sus sentidos se agudizan, se concentra en Stiles, y lo toma todo, cada pequeño sonido que Stiles hace, cada rastro de emoción en su aroma. Dejarlo sobre las sábanas hace que el corazón de Derek se agite en su pecho, dolorido por lo confiado que está.

A pesar de sus constantes garantías a Stiles, Derek se preocupó un poco porque se sentiría frenético y se emocionaría demasiado, o olvidaría que se suponía que debía ser amable, pero en todo caso es lo contrario: no puede evitar ser suave y dulce con él. No es nada más que un accidente, un giro del destino que lo puso en el camino de Stiles, pero siente que ha ganado un premio de todos modos. Stiles es suyo, al menos por esta noche, y hará que sea lo mejor para él, en lo posible.

Aunque no es un santo.

—Está bien, ahora, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? —Derek le pregunta a Stiles cuando están tendidos en la cama, Derek se cierne sobre él pero no se tocan. Mantiene su tono lo más sincero posible, y Stiles cae de él durante una fracción de segundo, con la mandíbula literalmente cayendo en incredulidad. Pero Derek no puede mantener una cara seria, y cuando su boca comienza a temblar, Stiles se da cuenta. Sus ojos se estrechan y luego golpea, clavando sus dedos en las axilas de Derek, ya sea tratando de hacerle cosquillas o arrancarle todo el pelo, Derek no está seguro. Él está haciendo ambas cosas.

Derek intenta jalar sus brazos para protegerse, y aterriza sobre Stiles con un gruñido. De alguna manera, su polla no perfora un agujero justo a través de la pierna de Stiles; se siente lo suficientemente duro como para hacerlo.

—Eres un imbécil —Stiles enfurece, con los dedos clavándose en las costillas de Derek, haciéndole gritar.

Derek captura las manos de Stiles y las sujeta a la cama sobre su cabeza—. Tú también —dice, golpeando su nariz contra Stiles.

—Lo sé —sonríe Stiles. Sus manos se retuercen hasta que sus dedos se entrelazan— Es como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Es tan asqueroso. Estoy asqueado. Ahora, _por favor,_ pon tu polla en mí antes de que me ponga cursi.

—Pffft —dice Derek. No puede imaginarse a Stiles siendo cursi, el sarcasmo constante se interpondría en el camino cada vez. Aunque está a bordo con la parte de la polla. Él le da a Stiles un beso más en la boca antes de comenzar a abrirse paso por su cuerpo.

Derek lame una gota de agua del hueco de la garganta de Stiles, frota su barbilla contra el pequeño parche de vello en el centro de su pecho. Los pezones de Stiles están hinchados y rosados, y sensibles cuando Derek usa su boca sobre ellos, pero Stiles se retuerce torpemente como si no estuviera seguro de que le guste, así que Derek sigue avanzando, arrastrando pequeños mordiscos a su ombligo y arrastrando su lengua por la línea oscura de vello por debajo de ella. Se salta justo sobre la polla dura de Stiles, y resopla con una risa contra el muslo de Stiles cuando se queja con frustración.

Sin embargo, Derek tiene otro objetivo en mente, y Stiles sabe exactamente dónde, extiende sus rodillas e inclina sus caderas cuando Derek se desliza entre sus piernas. Él ya está mojado ahí, y se separa fácilmente, las piernas se contraen contra los hombros de Derek mientras Derek hunde sus dedos en él. Stiles realmente no necesita mucha preparación, pero Derek se toma su tiempo de todos modos, mordisqueando la piel estirada alrededor de sus dedos, y luego acariciando con su lengua. Stiles se empuja descaradamente a la cara de Derek, esforzándose por más cuando Derek lo retiene, lo sujeta y lo come hasta que ambos están mojados.

Cuando Derek finalmente levanta la cabeza, Stiles es un lío tembloroso, mantenido al borde del orgasmo por nada más que la paciencia de Derek. Derek se inclina y pasa su lengua por el vientre de Stiles, mojado de su polla que goteaba por todas partes. El sabor es más intenso que lo que le gotea más abajo, y cuando se extiende sobre su lengua, Derek gruñe bajo contra el estómago de Stiles. Hay un problema de respuesta en el aliento de Stiles mientras vibra a través de él.

—_Derek_ —dice Stiles, suplicando, levantando sus caderas para golpear la barbilla de Derek con la punta húmeda de su polla.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dice Derek mientras desliza sus dedos en el cuerpo de Stiles de nuevo. Él no los mueve, solo los retiene profundamente mientras toma la cabeza de la polla de Stiles en su boca, chupando suavemente. Stiles se estremece como si hubiera le hubiera sorprendido, con las manos aferradas a la cabeza de Derek, y así se viene, atrapado entre la mano y la boca de Derek, ahogando el nombre de Derek de nuevo. Derek traga, mirando a Stiles a través de sus pestañas para ver su cara mientras se estremece en la boca de Derek.

Stiles tarda unos minutos en recuperarse, acostado en la cama hasta que Derek saca sus dedos. La polla de Derek está dolorosamente dura ahora, la cabeza reluciente húmeda, rastros de pre-semen en todo su vientre y muslos, pero puede esperar. Levanta el brazo para recostarse junto a Stiles y lo toma en sus brazos, y se besan perezosamente, Stiles ahora siente curiosidad por la boca de Derek. Stiles no se estremece cuando Derek le mete los dedos mojados en la boca y le permite probarse allí también, pero no parece gustarle tanto como a Derek. Él acaricia un poco la polla de Derek, extendiendo la humedad alrededor, pero Derek puede decir que está distraído y ansioso, su propia polla ya está volviéndose dura otra vez.

—Ven aquí —dice Derek, volteando a Stiles y tirando de él contra su pecho. Stiles se levanta un poco para que Derek pueda deslizar un brazo debajo de sus costillas y sostenerlo con fuerza. Cucharear, como suelen hacer cuando duermen, excepto que esta vez, no van a dormir—. ¿Estás listo?

—Estoy a cincuenta millas, listo, sigue adelante —dice Stiles, sonando mucho más mandón que un virgen, un virgen que _acaba de tener un orgasmo increíble_, en opinión de Derek, pero este es Stiles.

Derek siente que están a cincuenta millas de él. Solo han pasado unos pocos días desde que Stiles entró en celo, pero Derek siente que ha estado esperando esto desde siempre. Frota su rostro en el cabello húmedo de Stiles y lo inhala por un momento, saboreando todo el contacto piel con piel, y la forma en que Stiles encaja perfectamente en la curva de su cuerpo. Las manos de Stiles se apoyan en el brazo de Derek sobre su pecho, acariciando ligeramente, y se voltea un poco para más besos.

Mientras se besan, Derek agarra su propia polla por la base y se abre camino entre las mejillas de Stiles, frotando la punta contra donde está resbaladizo y abierto. Hace que Stiles contenga la respiración, pero no se tensa ni se aleja. Derek puede sentir el latido de su corazón latiendo bajo su palma.

—Respira. Relájate —dice Derek suavemente contra la boca de Stiles, y empuja un poco con sus caderas. El cuerpo de Stiles se abre para él, y la cabeza de la polla de Derek se desliza hacia adentro.

Stiles hace un pequeño sonido roto y su rostro se contrae, besos en el olvido. Derek besa su oreja, su mejilla, su boca suavemente abierta—. Esa es la parte más ancha —le asegura, avergonzado un poco por la gravedad de su voz. Su cuerpo está temblando con el esfuerzo de no moverse, ni siquiera temblar. Esto le está afectando más de lo que pensó. Más de lo que nunca ha tenido con nadie más—. ¿Es malo? ¿Te duele?

—No —dice Stiles, casi en un sollozo. Ciegamente se inclina hacia atrás para envolver una mano alrededor de la cadera de Derek y lo alienta a seguir adelante, así que Derek lo hace, moviéndose hacia dentro, y más adentro, mientras Stiles tiembla en sus brazos y dice—. Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios —Suena como si se estuviera desmoronando.

Derek siente lo mismo. Nunca antes había estado dentro de alguien así, sin barreras entre ellos. Stiles es sedoso y suave por dentro, resbaladizo y caliente. Es casi demasiado

En el momento en que llega al fondo, empuja contra el trasero de Stiles, ambos están temblando. Stiles está apretado a su alrededor, y la parte posterior de las piernas de Derek hormiguea, con la boca seca. Él se detiene por un momento y le da a Stiles tiempo para adaptarse, física y mentalmente. Derek le cree que no lo está lastimando, pero tener a alguien dentro de tu cuerpo por primera vez es extraño, incluso cuando lo quieres tanto.

Stiles usa la calma para experimentar, arqueando la espalda, apretando las caderas, apretando el interior hasta que aprieta a Derek tan fuerte que gime en el cuello de Stiles. A pesar de todo, cada segundo dulcemente agonizante, Derek se queda quieto y lo deja jugar. Es su primera vez, y tiene curiosidad, y Derek quiere que recuerde esto como una buena experiencia, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Stiles finalmente se asienta con una pequeña sacudida de sus caderas, por lo que Derek mueve las suyas solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para entrar y salir un poquito. Cuando oye que Stiles aspira un aliento estrangulado, lo vuelve a hacer, una y otra vez, hasta que muy pronto está entrando y saliendo en empujes largos y lentos que hacen que Stiles se estremezca contra su pecho. Antes de hoy, Derek se habría burlado de la idea de follar a alguien _tiernamente_, pero no hay forma de negar que eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo, y se siente bien, exactamente lo que ambos necesitan.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dice Derek en su oído. Stiles es tan dócil y flexible que todo su cuerpo se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás con cada empuje— ¿Cómo se siente?

—Se siente bien —dice Stiles con voz temblorosa—. ¿También se siente bien para ti? ¿Te gusta?

El corazón de Derek se abre un poco ante eso, y tiene que esconder su cara en el cabello de Stiles y tragar con fuerza antes de contestar.

—Sí —dice con voz ronca, flexionando las caderas—. Sí, es... —Se detiene a sí mismo antes de que se ponga cursi—. Es realmente bueno. Te sientes tan bien, Stiles.

Stiles aprieta su agarre en la cadera de Derek y dice—. ¿Puedes hacerlo más rápido?

Derek lo hace más rápido. Un poco más rápido, y un poco más duro, pero todavía cuidadoso, todavía enfocado. Después de un minuto, puede decir que aunque Stiles lo está disfrutando, no es lo que realmente necesita, y Stiles es demasiado inexperto para saber lo que su propio cuerpo quiere. Se mueve inquietamente en los brazos de Derek hasta que Derek usa su mano para levantar un poco la pierna de Stiles, inclinándolo, y ese debe ser el ángulo mágico porque Stiles prácticamenteestá _llorando_, un increíble sonido que hace que todo el cabello de la parte posterior del cuello de Derek se ponga de punta.

—Sí, ahí tienes. Vamos —dice Derek, cambiando a embestidas más profundas y medidas que sacan pequeños gritos de Stiles cada vez que Derek rueda sus caderas. Esto es lo que necesitaba. Derek ajusta su agarre un poco, colocando sus dedos cómodamente detrás de la rodilla de Stiles, y comienza a deslizar su otra mano por el vientre de Stiles hacia su polla.

—No, no, _no —_dice Stiles al instante, agarrando el brazo de Derek con ambas manos y aplastándolo contra sus costillas—. Agárrate de mí, agárrate de mí.

Derek vacila por un segundo, luego comienza a moverse de nuevo, acurrucando su brazo más fuerte alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles mientras Stiles se aferra a él.

—Shh, está bien —dice Derek, dejando besos en su mejilla y oreja, el borde de su mandíbula. Su cara y cuello están rojos, su cabello húmedo por el sudor, sus ojos medio cerrados—. Lo haré. No te dejaré ir. ¿Puedes tocarte? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Stiles asiente con la cabeza bruscamente y se lleva la mano a la polla, dándose unos pocos golpes torpes—. Oh. Buena idea —respira, antes de que se golpee la cara con la almohada y empiece a venir.

Es intenso y largo, y Stiles casi se queda en silencio por eso, un grito que tartamudea débilmente en su boca abierta. Se pone rígido en los brazos de Derek, inclinándose hacia atrás cuando su mano se detiene y él solo se sostiene, gimiendo silenciosamente en la almohada cuando comienza a gotear entre sus dedos, gotea sobre la cama. Sintiendo que Stiles se contrae a su alrededor, viéndolo perdido en su orgasmo, casi empuja a Derek por el borde, pero él baja y aguanta, follándolo suavemente, esperando casi terminar para salir, casi demasiado tarde, y envuelva su mano alrededor de su polla. Solo toma unos pocos golpes apretados y está disparando por todo el pequeño y dulce trasero de Stiles, ahora rosado por las caderas de Derek golpeando contra él.

Tan pronto como termina, tira de Stiles hacia él nuevamente con ambos brazos, tan cerca que se siente como si sus corazones estuvieran golpeando entre sí a través de sus costillas. Mientras recuperan el aliento, Derek se abre camino hacia el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles, presiona su cara allí y cierra los ojos. Necesita un minuto, y por una vez, Stiles está tranquilo y paciente, con los dedos acariciando lentamente el brazo de Derek por encima del pecho.

Pero Stiles no se queda callado por mucho tiempo, eso no está en su naturaleza—. Wow, el celo realmente es un regalo —dice, ya medio dormido, pero sin demasiado sueño para hacer bromas—. Eso fue incluso mejor de lo que pensé que iba a ser.

Derek dice—. Lo mismo aquí.

~ * ~

Cuando Derek se despierta por la mañana, el celo de Stiles se ha roto. La ropa de cama y la habitación apestan a lo que hicieron, y rastros persistentes del olor al celo de Stiles, pero Stiles ha vuelto a la normalidad. Todavía huele bien, pero es el viejo indicio de Cheeto que era Stiles regularmente. A Derek le gusta tanto como siempre lo hizo, tal vez incluso más ahora.

Stiles ya está despierto, lo cual es raro, y se acurrucó al lado de Derek. Derek está agradablemente duro y están convenientemente en la cama, pero el acuerdo fue romper el celo de Stiles. Una vez es todo lo que se necesita, y eso es lo que acordaron. Derek se dice ser feliz con eso.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta, frotando su mano sobre los omóplatos de Stiles.

—Genial —Stiles bosteza, estirándose mucho y luego volviéndose a su lugar—. Al igual que, más lúcido, supongo. Dormí mucho mejor —Su mano se desplaza hacia el muslo de Derek y Derek pone su propia mano sobre él y presiona hacia abajo.

—No tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo —dice.

Stiles retuerce su mano y desliza todo su cuerpo hacia arriba y encima, así que está sobre Derek. Stiles también está duro—. Lo sé. Pero quiero un poco —Él mira el pecho de Derek y se mastica el labio por un segundo—. Creo que entré en celo por tu culpa. Quería hacer esto contigo antes de mi celo. Creo que eso fue lo que lo provocó.

—No sabía que eso podría pasar —dice Derek. Le hace sentir mejor escuchar que, se tuvo que hacer en una situación de no ganar, más bien como algo que ambos hicieron de buena gana—. ¿Aprendiste eso en tu clase?

Stiles asiente y acaricia su cara con el centro del pecho de Derek.

Derek toca la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, pasa sus dedos por el borde de su oreja. Quiere ser lo más discreto que pueda, pero no hay una manera fácil de decirlo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no fue así? He oído que un celo que se aproxima puede... quiero decir, mucho antes de que empiece, empiezas a... ¿actuar de manera diferente? —Lo que vino primero, se pregunta. Es posible que Stiles realmente no lo sepa.

Lo ha estado molestando un poco, en el fondo de su mente, todo este tiempo. Se ha estado preguntando qué tan lejos fue, y si sin saberlo, había sido arrastrado por su nariz desde el principio. Tal vez por eso decidió pedirle a Stiles que lo acompañara, de regreso a Nebraska. ¿Cómo saben cualquiera de ellos cuánto de lo que sucedió desde que se conocieron fue real y cuánto de eso fueron solo hormonas?

Stiles está acariciando muy atentamente el vello del pecho de Derek ahora, pero se encoge de hombros y dice—. Todo el mundo es diferente, pero dicen que de cualquier forma es de unas pocas horas a dos días, supongo, es cuando todos... —Stiles arruga la nariz— se ponen empalagosos, es cuando las cosas empiezan. Pero antes quería eso —Gira la cabeza y se golpea la nariz contra el pezón izquierdo de Derek, y Derek hace un ruido involuntario, pero solo está centrado en eso. Su mente está atascada en las palabras _dos días._

Dos días. Muchas de las cosas que pasaron entre ellos, muchas de las cosas que Derek hizo y sintieron, sucedieron mucho antes de eso. Lo que significa que no fueron las hormonas de Stiles las que los influenciaron. Stiles acurrucándose con él en la noche, Derek le contó cosas sobre su familia, todo fue bastante antes. Todo fue real.

—Yo también lo quería —confiesa Derek. Se siente seguro decirle eso ahora—. Antes de tu celo. Antes de los dos días.

Stiles levanta la cabeza y su sonrisa es cegadora—. Entonces, ¿podemos? ¿Otra vez?

Derek debería decir que no—. Si absolutamente.

Stiles se desliza hacia abajo y se instala entre las piernas de Derek, y Derek ciertamente no lo va a detener. Tiene una mirada seria en su cara, estudiando la polla de Derek como si fuera a ser interrogada más tarde, pasando sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo a lo largo de la misma, jugando suavemente con el prepucio. Derek siente que su cerebro se está licuando.

Cuando Stiles se la lleva a la boca, Derek gime y agarra su cabeza, con los dedos deslizándose detrás de las orejas. Stiles obviamente no es hábil, y juega mucho, se detiene y sigue, murmurando aquí y lamiendo allá, y chupa, sin saberlo, lo que la convierte en la mejor y la peor mamada de la vida de Derek. Es tan _serio_, y se burla de Derek sin siquiera darse cuenta, pasando hasta que Derek está tan duro que duele.

—Stiles, suficiente —gime, cuando está cerca de desenredarse completamente—. No puedo, déjame venir.

Stiles se detiene y mira a Derek, su pequeño labio inferior aún está jugando en la cabeza de la pobre polla temblorosa de Derek. Derek ve que el conocimiento baja; está justo ahí en la forma en que cambian sus ojos cuando se da cuenta del poder inherente al chupar el pene de alguien, y cómo _él está_ en control en ese momento, y Derek sabe que está jodido. Está tan jodido. Stiles va a ser un terror en la cama.

Él toma a Derek de nuevo, bajando su boca hasta que Derek siente la parte posterior de su garganta, y luego se atraganta. Stiles sale a tomar aire, tose un poco, y luego respira hondo, luciendo determinado, antes de que baje nuevamente. Sus ojos se cerraron sobre sus mejillas ahuecadas, y su boca rosada se desliza más y más, y luego baja aún más, más abajo que la última vez. Derek pone su mano sobre sus ojos. Este niño lo va a matar.

Sintiéndose mareado, Derek respira hondo y se obliga a quedarse quieto para no follar la tierna garganta de Stiles. Unos minutos agonizantes más tarde, Stiles descubrió cómo usar su mano y su boca al mismo tiempo, y Derek está agarrando las sábanas y hundiendo los hombros en la cama—. Me voy —siseó con los dientes apretados, justo a tiempo para que Stiles saliera del camino y terminara con su mano. El sonido que hace Derek es más hombre lobo que humano, y Stiles ni siquiera dice nada.

Antes de que Derek dejara de venirse, Stiles se levanta para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su estómago, rozando el culo contra la suave polla de Derek, haciendo pequeños ruidos desesperados en su garganta. Agarra la mano de Derek y la guía a su pene, y la usa para masturbarse.

—Yo ahora, por favor —jadea Stiles, voz un poco áspera, porque _la polla de Derek estaba en su garganta, oh Dios._

—Debería hacerte esperar —se queja Derek mientras se hace cargo, pero se siente demasiado lleno de afecto y felicidad post-orgasmo para seguir adelante con esa amenaza, y Stiles se viene en el pecho de Derek y colapsa hacia adelante, jadeando en la oreja de Derek.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar el día así todas las mañanas —dice Stiles cuando ambos se han recuperado un poco.

Derek envuelve su brazo alrededor de él y lo aprieta—. Yo también —dice, lo más cerca que se permitirá a sí mismo para decir lo que realmente quiere. Stiles sonríe mientras besa la boca de Derek, adormecida y suave.

Así que eso es todo. Están juntos ahora.

~ * ~

Es obvio que Stiles se resiste a abandonar Wendover, y Derek no lo puede culpar. Este es el mejor lugar que han tenido en un tiempo: agua corriente caliente, comida caliente, cama cómoda, sin ataques diarios de zombies. Sin embargo, los generadores no durarán mucho más, ¿y luego qué?

—Lo sé —dice Stiles, abriéndose paso bajo el brazo de Derek. Terminaron de nuevo en la cama después del desayuno—. Pero tal vez podríamos quedarnos un día más.

Derek entiende, a él también le gusta esto, pero no parece una buena idea el tentar al destino, y ya han consumido más tiempo del que deberían en Utah—. Tenemos que superar las montañas antes de que nieve —dice—. Los caminos no serán arados.

—Oh, sí —dice Stiles, desanimándose un poco—. No queremos terminar como la expedición de Donner —Él hace una mirada maliciosa a Derek—. No sabes _tan _bien.

Derek le da una sonrisa llena de colmillos y dice— Tú sí —y se siente un poco presumido por el pequeño escalofrío que siente corriendo por el cuerpo de Stiles.

Transcurren una o dos horas antes de que finalmente salgan a la carretera, pero Derek se siente más relajado de lo que lo ha hecho en años y Stiles prácticamente está brillando de satisfacción, así que valió la pena.

No ven muchos más zombis en Nevada, y los que sí ven van en la dirección opuesta, probablemente a Salt Flats, y no se distraen fácilmente de su objetivo. Los pocos merodeadores que se encuentran no están más interesados en Stiles que en cualquier otra persona ahora, lo que hace la vida mucho más fácil.

Derek, sin embargo, está más interesado en Stiles que nunca, y Stiles es una cosa pequeña cachonda, incluso cuando no está en celo, tiene curiosidad y ganas de hacer más, probar cosas diferentes, aprender sobre el sexo.

—Deberías dejarme montarte —dice Stiles, arrodillándose sobre los muslos de Derek—. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos. Puedes venirte dentro de mí.

Están en un motel en mal estado en algún lugar entre Wendover y Reno, y es tarde, y necesitan levantarse temprano mañana y ponerse en movimiento otra vez, pero ¿cómo puede Derek decir que no?

Esta vez es diferente de lo que era cuando las hormonas los impulsaban, y Derek no está tan concentrado en ser tan cuidadoso con él. Stiles es todo menos frágil, y esta no es su primera vez. Es más juguetón, y un poco relajado. Los ojos de Stiles prácticamente brillan de felicidad, y él sonríe y se ríe mientras ruedan entre las sábanas a la luz parpadeante de la vela.

Derek nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales así en su vida, como si fuera un placer hacerlo. Stiles no oculta el deleite que siente por el cuerpo de Derek, y al hacer que Derek se sienta bien, y al hacerlo reírse mientras están jugando. Antes de que se pongan manos a la obra, Derek pasa algún tiempo metiendo sus dedos lentamente en el cuerpo de Stiles, con mucho lubricante de la botella púrpura, porque esta vez no hay celo para facilitar el camino, y él no quiere hacerle daño.

Stiles lo monta, con la cara sonriente y feliz al principio, luego se muerde el labio para concentrarse mientras descubre las cosas, encuentra lo que mejor se siente para él y comienza a mecerse, con los dedos clavándose en las costillas de Derek. Y Derek lo mira, le dice lo bien que se siente y lo increíble que se ve, y luego envuelve su mano alrededor del pene de Stiles, agradable y cómodo, cuando Stiles comienza a rodar sus caderas con intención. No puede recordar por qué pensó que el sexo de esta manera era algo en lo que no estaba tan interesado, eso ahora parece increíble.

Después de largos minutos de hacerlo, Stiles se viene por todo el vientre de Derek, apretando con fuerza alrededor de su polla en un ritmo rápido, y luego cuando abre los ojos parpadea hacia Derek, jadeando.

—Wow —dice Stiles. Derek no cree que haya visto algo más hermoso. Duele mirarlo.

Hay una leyenda urbana que dice que si una vez que tienes relaciones sexuales con un omega, te apegas, que a cambio de tener su cuerpo, les das tu corazón.

Derek no sabe si es verdad o no, pero cree que podría ser cierto para él, con Stiles.

~ * ~

Y bueno, Derek piensa más tarde, tal vez las cosas en las películas acerca de un hombre lobo follando frenéticamente en un omega mientras suplica a veces también puede ser un poco cierto.

~ * ~

Hay nieve en las carreteras cercanas a Reno, pero no lo suficiente como para detener un Range Rover todavía. De vez en cuando ven huellas de neumáticos, signos de otros sobrevivientes misteriosos, pero no personas reales. Nadie les molesta, humano o zombie. Incluso los autos abandonados son pocos y distantes entre sí, lo que facilita mucho la conducción.

Apenas se detienen en Reno, el tiempo suficiente para extraer un poco de gas y encontrar algo de comida y agua, dormir un poco. Stiles obviamente está ansioso por seguir adelante, ahora que están tan cerca de California, preguntándose en voz alta si su papá está comiendo de manera saludable y haciendo cardio. Casi sería lindo si no fuera tan desgarrador.

Derek, por otro lado, ha tenido que tener algunas conversaciones cada vez más severas con él mismo acerca de que el tiempo es esencial. Cuanto más se acerca a California, menos entusiasmado está por llegar allí. Vivir en el camino es difícil, pero ahora está acostumbrado, y por todas las molestias e incertidumbres que tiene, pasar todo el día viajando con Stiles y una buena parte de la noche teniendo sexo con Stiles no es tan malo. Dice mucho sobre la vida de Derek antes de esto, que está perfectamente feliz con la forma en que están las cosas ahora.

Le punza un poco que Stiles no lo esté, y no lo estará hasta que regrese a Beacon Hills. Pero tal vez después... tal vez. Derek se siente tentado a veces, cuando Stiles habla de su padre y de lo mucho que no puede esperar para volver a Beacon Hills, para decir: _¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Dónde encajo? _A veces se siente tentado de contarle sobre la casa en la antigua tierra de Hale, y que es bienvenido allí, si quiere.

Stiles es algo casi eufórico cuando cruzan la línea de estado. Derek se mantiene callado.

~ * ~

Susanville no se parece a ningún otro lugar donde hayan parado hasta ahora. No es una ciudad grande, pero tiene dos prisiones enormes y extensas, una al lado de la otra, que los sobrevivientes han convertido en un lugar seguro, libre de zombis. Tienen lo que parecen ser jardines, latentes ahora para el invierno y rebaños de ganado. Es la granja de pasatiempo en Wyoming a escala comunitaria.

Un verdadero comité de bienvenida sale para saludar a Derek y Stiles a caballo, como si fuera algo del Viejo Oeste.

Hay cinco de ellos, tres hombres y dos mujeres, todos armados, para saludar a dos extraños. Son amigables pero educadamente cautelosos, y si pueden ver que Derek es un hombre lobo, parece que no les importa. Los caballos se ven gordos y brillantes, tan brillantes como la gente, así que deben estar haciendo algo bien en Susanville.

El chico que parece ser el primer oficial se presenta a sí mismo como Judd— Ya no tenemos mucha gente nueva aquí —dice—. La mayoría de las personas ya están muertas, arregladas o moviéndose. ¿Viste muchos infectados?

—No recientemente —dice Derek, y Judd y los demás asienten como si esa fuera la respuesta que esperaban. Luego les cuenta sobre Salt Flats y lo que vieron allí, y cómo parece que la mayoría de los zombies que han visto recientemente se dirigen a ese camino.

—Si tuvieras un lanzallamas, ese podría ser un buen lugar para eliminar a un montón de ellos a la vez, para siempre —dice Stiles, cuando Derek termina—, tengo un plan.

Judd y un tipo con una ballesta amarrada a su espalda intercambian una mirada que le dice a Derek que definitivamente tienen un lanzallamas, pero no quieren decirle eso a cualquier extraño.

—Escuchemos el plan —dice una de las mujeres, dándole a Stiles una mirada un tanto escéptica. Las orejeras de Hello Kitty no le dan exactamente un aire de mente estratégica.

Stiles está felizmente complacido, y la versión que recita tiene muchos más detalles ahora, lo que significa que lo ha estado pensando en su mente desde que lo mencionó por primera vez. Cuando termina, algunas de las personas en la fiesta de bienvenida se parecen un poco a Derek cuando Stiles le dijo por primera vez el plan: un poco asustado de que alguien tan joven y de aspecto ridículo pudiera planear astutamente un exterminio en masa.

—Es el hijo de un policía —dice Derek, no sea que esta buena gente piense que Stiles es en realidad un asesino en serie.

—Sin embargo, suena como un plan muy bueno —dice Judd después de un momento, apoyando su antebrazo en el cuerno de su silla de montar y apoyándose en él. Él le da a Stiles un gesto de aprobación—. ¿Ustedes están interesados en ayudar?

—No podemos —dice Derek, un poco arrepentido. No le importaría ver a todos esos zombies arder—. Estamos tratando de vencer a la nieve.

Las cejas de Judd se alzan— ¿A dónde te diriges?

—Beacon Hills —dice Stiles, antes de que Derek pueda detenerlo. Estas personas parecen estar bien, pero Derek no era la persona más confiada incluso antes de la enfermedad. Preferiría no darles a las personas que no conoce ninguna información.

—Buena suerte con eso —resopla el tipo con la ballesta, y Stiles palidece.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Derek pregunta, un poco demasiado brusco.

—Sellado —dice Judd, empujando su sombrero hacia atrás para rascarse la frente con la uña del pulgar—. Ha estado así desde que comenzó la enfermedad. Hay una milicia a cargo, eso es lo que escuché. Nadie entra o sale a menos que digan que está bien. Bloquearon todos los caminos que conducían a la ciudad. Aquí tuvimos un compañero que era un tipo más bien pleitista, y cuando le dijimos que se comportara, decidió que se mudaría a Beacon Hills. Volvió con un trasero lleno de perdigones. Escuché que es muy agradable allí, pero no aceptan a nadie.

Stiles ha recuperado algo de su color. De hecho, parece casi animado por esta noticia.

Judd les ofrece una comida caliente antes de continuar, pero Stiles está ansioso por seguir. Derek no tanto.

—¿Nos das un segundo? —Derek le pregunta a Judd, y él y los demás mueven cortésmente sus caballos a una corta distancia y comienzan a hablar entre ellos.

—¿Todavía quieres ir por ese camino? —Derek le pregunta a Stiles.

—Sí, por supuesto —dice Stiles, desconcertado por la pregunta—. ¿Por qué no lo haríamos?

Derek está desconcertado de que tenga que explicarlo— Escucha, parece que tienen una sistema bastante bueno aquí. Y si realmente hay una milicia en Beacon Hills... —Deja que la frase se desvanezca.

—Apuesto a que es mi papá —dice Stiles con entusiasmo—. Estaba en el ejército antes de unirse al departamento del sheriff. Organizaría algo como eso.

Derek no está tan seguro de que las noticias de la milicia sean algo para emocionarse. Nunca ha tenido la misma confianza que Stiles tiene al creer que su padre todavía está vivo, e incluso antes de la plaga, Derek no se habría sentido tan emocionado como para encontrarse con cualquier tipo de milicia; la historia de su clase y civiles armados es desagradable. Está dispuesto a apostar a que después de la enfermedad probablemente estén en el negocio de matar a cualquier hombre lobo que vean.

Derek siempre ha estado en silencio, hasta ahora, cuando Stiles habla de su padre, porque Stiles actúa como si fuera un hecho que está vivo, y Derek piensa que las posibilidades de que ese sea el caso son muy, muy bajas. Piensa que las posibilidades de que su propia familia esté viva son tan bajas, pero no es como las que tenía para ir una vez que comenzó a conducir.

Stiles no es tonto. Él entrecierra sus ojos con astucia hacia Derek—. No crees que esté vivo, ¿verdad? No me crees.

—Creo que hay una buena probabilidad de que muchas personas en Beacon Hills se hayan ido —dice Derek con cuidado, tratando de ser amable al respecto—. Creo que es buena idea ser cautelosos —Que no te hagas ilusiones es lo que quiere decir, pero en realidad es demasiado tarde para eso. Las esperanzas de Stiles han estado en el techo todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo, no hay manera de ser lo suficientemente amable. Stiles se ve completamente traicionado por la falta de fe de Derek en el Sheriff Stilinski. Derek lo mira por un momento, pero Stiles no dice nada más, solo mueve una piedra alrededor con la punta de su bota. Derek se gira y se acerca al comité de bienvenida.

—Gracias, pero vamos a seguir —le dice Derek a Judd— Tenemos gente allí. O hemos tenido gente, de todos modos. Al menos debemos intentarlo.

—Es justo —dice Judd, asintiendo—. Sin embargo, no pierdas tiempo. Si llegas allí y ellos no te aceptan, siempre puedes volver, pero estarás luchando en la nieve.

—Lo sé —dice Derek. Detrás de él, oye que la puerta de la camioneta se abre y se cierra. Stiles está listo para irse—. Escuchen, si Beacon Hills resulta, podríamos volver el próximo verano, si podemos, traer a más personas, hacer un viaje a Salt Flats —Si la teoría de la milicia de Stiles es correcta, tal vez puedan formar una alianza con estas personas y borrar a esos malditos de los Flats de la faz de la Tierra.

—Diablos, sí. Ir a los Flats y quemar a algunos zombies —dice el tipo de la ballesta, que parece que está listo para irse ahora mismo. Una de las mujeres le da una mirada cariñosa.

Judd se quita el sombrero ante Derek antes de que se vayan, y sinceramente les desea suerte. Si Beacon Hills no es una opción, tal vez regresen aquí, donde la civilización parece estar ganando terreno nuevamente.

Las cosas están tranquilas en la camioneta al salir de Susanville, pasando lentamente por otra patrulla montada que los arrastra por los límites de la ciudad. Stiles no pone música, o lee en voz alta. Derek odia cada segundo benditamente silencioso de ello.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ser realista —dice Derek después de un tiempo—. Espero que todos estén bien, pero nunca se sabe.

—Bueno, al menos lo sabré pronto —dice Stiles. Su voz es plana, esa pequeña chispa de positividad que ha tenido en él todo este tiempo se ha apagado. Derek tiene ganas de hacer eso por él, pero Stiles necesita enfrentar la realidad.

Después de eso, Stiles permanece casi en silencio mientras el camión serpentea a través de las colinas. Probablemente esté enojado con Derek, y Derek se siente mal por eso, pero solo estaba tratando de atenuar su esperanza. Si el sheriff realmente está muerto, Stiles estará sufriendo una gran decepción, por lo que el gran Derek apenas podría soportar contemplarlo.

El sheriff _en_ _realidad podría estar muerto_ y si ese es el caso, Derek estará allí para ver a Stiles descubrirlo, y también para los días posteriores, cuando Stiles esté roto y afligido. Un niño de dieciséis años sin padres.

—Apuesto a que está bien —dice Derek, dándole un apretón tranquilizador a la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, porque de repente quiere creer eso. Quiere creerlo tan ferozmente como lo hace Stiles.

~ * ~

Según los rayones de Stiles, son doscientas cincuenta y cinco millas de Susanville a Beacon Hills, una distancia que pueden recorrer fácilmente al final del día si las carreteras están despejadas, lo que Judd parece pensar que lo están, y su suerte se mantiene. .

Su suerte no aguanta. Una hora fuera de Susanville comienza a nevar.

No es demasiado preocupante al principio. Lo que ya está en las carreteras no es muy profundo, y la nevada no es particularmente pesada, pero sí las frena un poco. Derek en realidad no tiene mucha experiencia manejando en la nieve (nunca tuvo un auto en Nueva York), por lo que probablemente esté siendo demasiado cauteloso, pero la carretera es retorcida, empinada y solo dos carriles de ancho en algunos lugares. Han venido demasiado lejos para descuidarse ahora. Stiles, sin que se lo digan, apaga la música para que Derek pueda concentrarse en conducir.

Sin embargo, la nieve no se detiene. Simplemente cae y cae y cae, y el camino frente a ellos se transforma en una extensión sin rasgos del blanco ininterrumpido. Es imposible saber exactamente dónde está el borde del pavimento, por lo que Derek hace todo lo posible por mantener la camioneta en medio de lo que cree que es el camino. Se lamenta de las bromas que hicieron sobre la expedición de Donner.

A medida que la nieve sigue cayendo y la luz comienza a desvanecerse, todavía les quedan cien millas para recorrer, y Derek sabe que no van a llegar a Beacon Hills esta noche. La visibilidad es una mierda, y sus hombros están tan tensos que cree que puede oírlos crujir cuando mueve sus brazos. Finalmente, cuando se desvían demasiado y los neumáticos del lado de Stiles se caen del camino, Derek empuja la camioneta de nuevo a la carretera y golpea los frenos con cuidado.

—Vamos a tener que parar por la noche —dice mientras aparca la camioneta.

Stiles no toma bien las noticias. Sostiene el mapa que ha tenido en el regazo durante las últimas horas mientras marcaba cuidadosamente las millas— ¡Estamos tan cerca! —él protesta—. Derek, vamos. ¡No podemos parar ahora!

—No es seguro —dice Derek. Suelta el volante y gira sus hombros, cruje su cuello, flexiona sus manos rígidas. Su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza desde el tropiezo—. No puedo ver a dónde voy. Tenemos que esperar hasta que haya luz.

Por un momento, Stiles parece estar tentado de salir y comenzar a caminar, pero luego se desploma y dice— Estamos _tan cerca —_Sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear y Derek siente algo parecido al pánico ante la idea de hacer llorar a Stiles. A la mierda, piensa, seguirá conduciendo. Llevará a Stiles en su espalda si tiene que hacerlo, cualquier cosa para mantenerlo feliz.

Por suerte, antes de que Derek pueda hacer algo tan estúpido, Stiles respira inestable y se limpia los ojos con la manga— Lo siento —dice, sollozando—. Estoy siendo un tonto.

—No, no lo estás —dice Derek, y usa su propia manga para ayudar, a pesar de que no ve lágrimas en la cara de Stiles—. Sé que estás ansioso por llegar a casa. Pero si vamos por el camino, estamos jodidos.

—Lo sé —dice Stiles, asintiendo. Él huele miserable.

Derek desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad de Stiles para que pueda tirar de él en un torpe abrazo a través de la consola. Stiles viene voluntariamente y esconde su rostro en el hombro de Derek por un minuto mientras Derek le frota la espalda.

—Dormiremos un poco, y tan pronto como el sol comience a salir, nos moveremos de nuevo —promete Derek. Esperamos que salgan de la nieve dentro de poco tiempo, ya que casi nunca nieva en Beacon Hills, y están perdiendo altura constantemente mientras conducen. Cuando Stiles no dice nada, Derek juega su carta de triunfo—. Tengo _Peanut butter cup_.

La reacción de Stiles es inmediata. Se pone rígido en los brazos de Derek y prácticamente grita— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? —Se desenreda y se sienta en su asiento. Su expresión está indignada. Derek intenta no reírse.

—Desde Nebraska —dice Derek, y luego apenas agacha la cabeza para cuando Stiles comienza a golpearlo con el mapa enrollado.

—Sabes que esas son el Santo Grial de los descubrimientos de dulces post-apocalipsis —acusa Stiles, luego de que Derek le arrebatara el mapa. Tiene un gran rasguño ahora, pero en realidad no importa—. No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho.

—Los he estado guardando para una ocasión especial —dice Derek. Ambos miran por la ventana, tratando de decidir si quedarse varado en la nieve constituye una ocasión especial.

—Eh —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros—, suficientemente cerca.

Las _Peanut butter cup_ están un poco secas y viejas, pero todavía tienen un buen sabor. Derek y Stiles se acurrucan juntos bajo sus mantas en la oscuridad y dividen el paquete, cada uno tomando uno. Stiles come los suyos en pequeños bocados, saboreándolo; Esta podría ser la última _Peanut butter cup _en el país. Su boca todavía sabe a mantequilla de maní cuando besa a Derek.

Los besos se prolongan un poco mientras la nieve sigue cayendo fuera. Cuando las manos de Stiles comienzan a vagar por debajo de la ropa de Derek, Derek lo pone de espaldas y se sube encima de él. Tal vez sea egoísta, pero Derek se alegra por solo una noche más juntos. Lo que sea que los esté esperando en Beacon Hills probablemente no será agradable para ninguno de los dos. Demonios, la milicia podría dispararle a Derek al verlo.

Hace demasiado frío para desnudarse, por lo que se conforman con meterse las manos en los pantalones. Derek se viene primero, mordiendo suavemente el cuello desnudo de Stiles, deslizándose resbaladizo y sucio entre sus dedos apretados. A Stiles le toma más tiempo, porque Derek lo retiene por un tiempo, pensando que podría ser así, esta podría ser la última vez que puede tocar a Stiles de esta manera, y escucharlo lloriquear su nombre. Podría ser la última vez que Stiles se acurruca con él después de tener relaciones sexuales, somnoliento y relajado. Puede que sea la última vez que Stiles es la cucharita de Derek.

Derek hunde su cara en el espacio entre el cuello de Stiles y la almohada. Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se duerma.

~ * ~

El camino hacia Beacon Hills tiene una barricada, como se prometió, y hay centinelas armados esperando detrás de una compuerta. Levantan sus armas a sus hombros mientras Derek detiene la camioneta. Stiles ya está escarbando en la puerta, pero Derek agarra el cuello de su chaqueta y lo sujeta con fuerza hasta que Stiles se detiene y lo mira.

—_Lento_ —dice Derek con firmeza—. Probablemente son de gatillo fácil.

—Está bien —dice Stiles, tragando saliva, pero sus ojos siguen alejándose y está tenso como un cable de piano.

—Oye, mírame —dice Derek, sacudiéndolo suavemente, y luego, cuando Stiles está concentrado en él, dice—. Lento. Lo digo en serio.

Esta vez parece registrarlo y Stiles asiente— Cierto. Lo tengo.

—Déjame salir primero —dice Derek. Si van a disparar a primera vista, Derek tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir, a menos que tengan balas de lobo. Realmente espera que no tengan balas de lobo.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Derek abre la puerta y sale con las manos levantadas. Nadie le dispara de inmediato, lo cual es un poco chocante.

—No estamos armados —dice, lo cual es esencialmente cierto. Derek siempre está armado, y el bate de Stiles está atrás como siempre, pero parecen desarmados de todos modos.

Oye que Stiles sale al otro lado y dice— Por favor, no me dispares. Soy muy joven para morir.

Hay un momento de silencio tenso y luego uno de los centinelas dice— ¿Stiles? —y Stiles dice—. ¡Ese soy yo! —y Derek escucha a alguien más decir—. ¡Mierda! ¡Déjalos entrar! ¡Alguien que llame al sheriff Stilinski!

Stiles lo escucha y baja las manos para agarrarse a la puerta de la camioneta como si lo necesitara para mantenerse erguido. Derek baja sus propias manos y camina alrededor de la parte delantera de la camioneta, observando la compuerta por el rabillo del ojo, pero los centinelas no hacen excepción. Están demasiado ocupados luchando para abrir la puerta y hablar entre ellos.

—¿Mi papá todavía está vivo? —Stiles pregunta, pero Derek no está seguro de que los centinelas lo escuchen. Su voz es un graznido ronco y están demasiado lejos, y son humanos. Derek pone su mano en el hombro de Stiles. Stiles agarra un puñado de la camisa de Derek, girándola hasta que Derek oye que una costura comienza a ceder. Stiles tiembla, los nudillos golpean contra el esternón de Derek.

Derek escucha que alguien toca la radio y prácticamente grita— ¡Que alguien baje al sheriff al puesto de control cuatro! ¡Su hijo está aquí! —Luego, más abajo, a alguien cercano—. Juró que si su hijo estaba vivo, encontraría el camino de regreso aquí. Pensé que estaba loco.

—Tu padre está vivo —le dice Derek a Stiles, y Stiles entierra su cara en el cuello de Derek y deja escapar un sollozo desgarrador—. Está bien —dice Derek, frotándole la espalda—, está vivo.

~ * ~

Los centinelas abren la puerta y dejan que Derek entre. Se estaciona a un lado de la carretera y esperan, Stiles agarrando la mano de Derek como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lentamente se recupera, pero todo vuelve a irse por la ventana cuando su padre llega minutos después en un SUV con el _Sheriff del Condado de Beacon_ adornado en un costado.

Stiles vuela fuera del camión a los brazos de su papá, y hay más lágrimas, algunas de ellas de los transeúntes. Derek mira hacia otro lado, hacia los árboles al lado de la carretera, y parpadea hasta que sus propios ojos dejan de llorar.

El sheriff Stilinski se ve más viejo y más demacrado de lo que Derek recuerda, pero por supuesto que han pasado cinco años y una plaga de zombies desde que se vieron. Una vez que todos recuperan la compostura, Derek sale de la camioneta pero se queda cerca, mirando el asfalto, sintiéndose incómodo. Él no quiere entrometerse en su momento.

Oye que Stiles pregunta por Scott y recibe una respuesta afirmativa, y hay algunas lágrimas más de Stiles. Luego, Stiles pregunta por unas cuantas personas más, algunas de ellas nunca se las mencionó a Derek, y no todas las noticias son buenas, pero las maneja bien. Finalmente, Derek se atreve a mirarlos de nuevo.

Stiles lo siente, y se gira para verle.

—Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Derek Hale? —él dice. Cuando Derek se acerca lo suficiente, Stiles lo agarra del brazo y lo acerca aún más, luego desliza su mano en la de Derek, lo que no es una buena idea delante de su padre, piensa Derek. La civilización puede estar hecha trizas, pero está adivinando que las reglas aún se aplican en una ciudad dirigida por el Sheriff Stilinski, especialmente cualquier regla en relación con su hijo menor de edad.

—Por supuesto —dice el sheriff, sin pasar desapercibido sus manos, pero tampoco dice nada al respecto—. Gracias por ayudarlo a volver a casa.

Extiende la mano para darle la mano libre a Derek, un acto que parece extraño y nuevo. Derek no ha dado la mano a nadie desde antes de la enfermedad, y había olvidado que la gente hacía ese tipo de cosas. El sheriff tiene un agarre firme, pero su mano tiembla un poco.

—No hay problema —dice Derek. Quiere decir que Stiles lo ayudó tanto como ayudó a Stiles, tal vez incluso más, pero en vez de eso se pone nervioso y guarda silencio.

—Nos encontramos en Nebraska, ¿no es una locura? —Stiles le dice a su papá—. Él también venía aquí, así que nosotros... —Stiles se queda en silencio abruptamente, viéndose abatido. Acaba de recordar que Derek también vino aquí por una razón. Derek también tenía familia aquí—. ¿Los Hales? —Stiles le pregunta al sheriff, con la cara tan esperanzada que hace doler a Derek—. ¿Están ellos...?

Derek sabe que las noticias no son buenas, porque la cara del alguacil toma una expresión que reconoce al instante, simpática y paternal. La última vez que Derek vio esa expresión, la mayoría de su familia acababa de convertirse en cenizas.

—Lo siento —le dice el sheriff a Derek—. No todos lograron superar la enfermedad —¿No todos? ¿Pero algunos?—. Pusimos a todos los que pudimos en cuarentena, tratando de detenerla —comienza a explicar.

—¿Quién queda? —Derek pregunta, cortándole.

—Cora y Laura están bien —dice el sheriff, y las rodillas de Derek casi se doblan.

Es tan asombroso que apenas puede comprenderlo. Esperaba que el sheriff Stilinski dijera _nadie. _Nunca pensó que tendría un final feliz, también. _Laura y Cora están bien._

—¿Peter? —Derek pregunta, su voz no es tan firme.

El sheriff sacude tristemente la cabeza— Él está por aquí en alguna parte, pero...

—Es un merodeador —adivina Derek. Lo sabe. La madre de Derek siempre decía que no iba a terminar bien.

—Es el único infectado que queda en la ciudad —dice el alguacil—. Tus hermanas han estado tratando de encontrarlo durante meses —Mátarlo, quiere decir—. Es astuto, especialmente para un merodeador.

—Ese es Peter —dice Derek a pesar de una risa agitada, y se da cuenta de que todavía tiene la mano de Stiles, aferrándose a ella, de verdad. Debería dejarlo ir, porque no debería estar haciendo esto delante de todos, pero no puede hacer que sus dedos se aflojen.

—Lo siento —dice Stiles, suave, y abraza a Derek, quien se deja abrazar con fuerza por unos segundos antes de que se recupere. Ve que las cejas del sheriff se fruncen, y sabe que habrán muchas preguntas más adelante.

—Está bien, Stiles. Estoy bien —dice Derek en el cabello de Stiles. Él está mejor que bien—. Laura y Cora... —Él no puede terminar la oración sin avergonzarse a sí mismo.

—Seguro que se alegrarán de verte —le dice el sheriff a Derek. Él le da una sonrisa alentadora, como si de alguna manera supiera que Derek necesita ser tranquilizado. Por otra parte, él es el padre de Stiles, así que quizás él lo sepa. Tal vez leer a Derek como un libro es un rasgo familiar.

—Debería ir a buscarlas —dice Derek, porque Stiles todavía está tratando de sacarle todo el aire. Cuando finalmente se relaja un poco, Derek ve la expresión de la cara de Stiles, como si estuviera dividido entre ir con Derek y quedarse con su padre, por lo que se lo pone fácil. Deja caer la mano de Stiles y se gira hacia la camioneta y dice—. Traeré tus cosas.

No quiere que Stiles tenga que elegir entre él y su padre. Por supuesto, eso podría no ser un problema, el padre de Stiles podría tomar esa decisión por él. Stiles es solo un niño, y existe la posibilidad de que su padre no permita que esto continúe.

Él llega a la camioneta antes de escuchar a Stiles decir— Solo un segundo —y trotan tras él.

Derek abre la parte de atrás y comienza a cavar a través de las cosas allí para sacar todo lo que pertenece a Stiles. Su mochila, su bate, sus libros. La manta fea que técnicamente es de Stiles a pesar de que la han estado usando juntos. La estúpida taza de teta se pone a la vista y Derek la cubre rápidamente con su almohada. Él no quiere que el sheriff vea eso.

Todo huele a ellos, a los dos juntos, y cuando Derek tira de una manta, siente un leve y persistente olor a lo que Stiles olía cuando estaba en celo. Hace que su estómago se agita.

Se da la vuelta y está el propio Stiles a solo unos centímetros de distancia, no muy seguro de que Derek le entregue su mochila y la arroje sobre su hombro. Después de un momento de vacilación, Stiles pasa a Derek en la camioneta y recoge el bate, pero ignora la manta. Probablemente tiene la suya propia en casa. Regresará a su antigua casa, todas las cosas que estaban allí cuando se fue por lo que se suponía que era solo una semana. Todo lo que Derek posee está en esta camioneta.

—No me estás abandonando, ¿verdad? —Stiles pregunta, con la boca curvada hacia arriba en la esquina como si estuviera bromeando, pero hay una corriente oculta de ansiedad en esta voz y huele nervioso.

—Tienes mucho de qué hablar con tu padre —dice Derek con cuidado, consciente de que están siendo vigilados. Nunca le dijo una palabra a Stiles sobre sus planes vagos para su vida una vez que llegaron a Beacon Hills, y no va a comenzar ahora. Todo lo que sucede a continuación depende de Stiles y su padre.

Stiles se ve molesto por esa respuesta— Sí, bueno, vete a la mierda, no lo haré solo —dice.

Derek inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo y gime. Puede sonar un poco como un gimoteo. Que Stiles le cuenta los detalles a su padre -ojalá no todos los detalles, por favor, Dios- es un pensamiento lo suficientemente incómodo como lo es, ¿pero estar realmente ahí para eso? _Agonía._

Bajó la mirada para mirar a Stiles, que parece estar determinado y preocupado, y sabe que es una causa perdida. Cualquiera que sea el encanto protector, pensó que las feromonas de Stiles funcionaban en él, parece ser un elemento permanente en la psique de Derek, porque lo va a hacer. Se enfrentó a zombies y hombres lobo por Stiles, y también lo hará, aunque a el sheriff le tenga tres veces más miedo. Sin embargo, Derek hará todo lo posible para ganárselo.

—Está bien —le dice a Stiles—. Tienes razón.

Los hombros de Stiles caen alrededor de dos pulgadas mientras se relaja— Maldita sea, claro. Lo rompes, lo pagas —dice alegremente y Derek se encoge de miedo.

—No te _rompí_ —siseó, lanzando una mirada hacia el padre de Stiles, quien los estaba mirando, sus pulgares enganchados sobre el cinturón de su arma, la cara impasible.

Stiles menea las cejas de Derek—. Lo _rompes_ , lo pagas —dice, sin ninguna vergüenza. Derek está muy, muy contento de que el Sheriff Stilinski no tenga oído de hombre lobo.

—Logré atravesar el maldito país durante un apocalipsis de zombies y ahora vas a matarme en mi propia ciudad —se queja Derek, pero puede sentir una sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, y probablemente no va a poder suprimirla mucho más tiempo.

—Papá, ¿puede venir Derek más tarde? —Stiles grita, sin apartar los ojos de Derek—. Necesitamos decirte que es mi novio.

—El niño no ha cambiado en absoluto —murmura alguien en el grupo de control.

Derek deja caer la cabeza y oculta la cara entre sus manos. ¿Qué demonios es la dignidad y acaso la tuvo alguna vez? No está seguro en este punto—. Me dijiste que no ibas a hacer eso —se queja, pensando que ahora sería el momento perfecto para que un zombi pase por ahí.

—Lo siento —dice Stiles, sonando lo menos lamentable que alguien haya sonado en la historia del mundo.

El sheriff tose como si estuviera tratando de disimular una carcajada y dice— Claro. A las siete. Y mientras esté allí, podemos hablar de lo mucho que aprecio que sea voluntario para el servicio de patrulla nocturna.

Derek levanta la cabeza y mira a Stiles. Uno de los chicos agrupados cerca de la puerta se ríe.

Stiles parece suficientemente arrepentido por un segundo antes de que se recupere. Él sonríe a Derek y dice— Fabuloso.

—Eres imposible —le dice Derek, pero eso solo hace que Stiles se hinche de orgullo, retrocediendo sobre sus talones y sonriendo. Derek se rinde y sonríe, sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

—Stiles, deja que el chico se vaya —dice el sheriff, justo antes de que las cosas se pongan completamente humillantes—. Estoy seguro de que quiere ir a ver a su familia.

Stiles se lanza hacia adelante y agarra la parte delantera de la chaqueta de Derek y lo besa en la boca, rápido, luego otra vez, no tan rápido. Derek se siente increíblemente tímido, consciente de que todo el mundo está mirando esto, pero su mano toma del codo de Stiles de todos modos. Él no puede ayudarse a sí mismo.

—Uno dos nueve Woodbine —dice Stiles contra su boca—. Trae a tus hermanas, ¿de acuerdo?

Parece que estarán, entonces, él y Stiles. Ese no es un pensamiento tan aterrador como probablemente debería serlo. De hecho, Derek no puede esperar.

—Estaremos allí —promete Derek, y le da a Stiles un rápido beso más antes de que lo aleje. Él tiene familia que ir a ver.

Stiles le guiña un ojo y luego corre por el camino hacia donde está esperando su padre. Derek entra en la Range Rover y enciende el motor, saludando a Stiles mientras él y su papá se alejan. Él respira hondo y lo deja salir.

Ellos lo hicieron. Ellos lo hicieron.

**FIN.**


End file.
